un nuevo destino
by Quietshade
Summary: Yamato se ve frente a una nueva aventura que cambiara su vida, arduas desiciones y sacrificios le esperan en este nuevo destino, con seres y habilidades inimaginables. Aviso importante en el capitulo 11. 2do capitulo remodelado. SORATO.
1. Existencia

Disclaymer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la nueva versión de Un nuevo destino, ya había dejado un mensaje diciendo que iba a comenzar a reescribirla, ahora espero que disfruten de esta nueva versión, verán que no es mucha la diferencia en la historia base. Este capítulo estaba previsto para ser subido hace 4 días pero realmente no quedaba satisfecha con el primer capítulo, pero no lo puedo posponer por más tiempo y aquí lo tienen, no tan largo como deseaba pero no se preocupen les tengo un regalo para compensarles al final.

* * *

**I: Existencia.**

**24 de Julio 1999 4:30 PM. Residencia Ikamoto.**

_Todo iba bien aquel __día__, hasta que vimos aquel cometa volar en los cielos, hablábamos con calma y sin problemas pero él interrumpió con aquella pregunta._

-¿Vez aquella cometa a lo lejos?- me preguntó interrumpiendo la conversación, el moreno, sus dedos señalando algún punto en el distante cielo.

-No la veo- respondí algo frustrado, buscando la cometa, donde creía que podría estar.

-Concéntrate, se que la podrás ver- Me dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro, posiblemente como señal de apoyo. Fije mi vista en el inmenso cielo y me esforcé para localizar la cometa de la que mi amigo me hablaba, y tras unos segundos divisé la cometa azul.

-Sí, ya la vi, es hermosa- Me sentí bien al lograr encontrarla y sonreí un poco, lleno de orgullo. Aunque no fuera un gran logro o algo de rotunda importancia, me sentía bien por alguna razón.

-Ya veo, sin duda eres de viento- Dijo mi amigo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar, dejándome atrás un tanto confundido.

_No había entendido a lo que se refería con viento en ese momento, pero él me intimidaba mucho como para preguntarle, y cuando encontré valor ya era muy tarde, mi amigo me había dejado atrás, y tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, pero al doblar vi como mi hermano jugaba con otro chico, con un tipo de espada de madera, en ese momento ignoraba todo lo que ocurriría._

-Takeru no deberías jugar con eso te podrías lastimar- Le regañé, tal vez estaba siendo un poco estricto, pero los hermanos estaban para protegerse.

-disculpa hermano, pero es muy divertido deberías probarlo- Mi hermano sonrío muy alegre, dando pequeños saltos, como si la idea fuera muy graciosa.

-Si alguien se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo, yo le di la espada- El otro pequeño miró al piso apenado, sus mechones rojos oscureciendo su rostro.

-pero eso no es un problema, deja que se diviertan, además aprenderá a defenderse, mejorara su técnica con la espada y hará ejercicio, incluso apoyo con la idea de que nos unamos- Interrumpió mi amigo.

-¿por qué no lo intentas hermano?- dijo Tk, sujetando la espada frente a mí, sonriendo ampliamente con inocentes ojos azules.

_Pensaba oponerme, pero la mirada de mi hermano me hizo cambiar de opinión. En ese momento noté que mi amigo me pasaba una espada de madera parecida a la de Tk, la tomé y miré a mi hermano que había regresado a su encuentro con el otro pequeño, agité la espada y vi al pelinegro haciendo señas para que me enfrentara a él, los dos comenzamos a luchar. Lancé un ataque a su izquierda, él lo bloqueó con su espada en una sola mano, di un paso hacia atrás y me lancé contra él con un ataque vertical, él lo bloqueo con facilidad colocando su espada en posición horizontal, me arrojé a su derecha e intenté atacarlo en la cintura mas una vez más él bloqueó el ataque. En todo el combate mi rival no había dado un solo paso atrás, tampoco había atacado pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba tocarlo, vi como bajó la guardia por un momento y aproveché para darle por debajo, pero él se adelanto y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Caí al piso en seco, no había visto a nadie con tal habilidad, me extendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, y nos alejamos un poco para descansar._

-Hey, Matt discúlpame si me pase un poco de fuerza- Me dijo con semblante preocupado, realmente le preocupaba haberme lastimado.

-No, no importa pero no pensé que serias tan fuerte- sonreí para que supiera que no lo resentía, y él relajó su rostro mirando al cielo. El silencio se hizo presente, pero llego el punto en el que no soportaba más la curiosidad, y me decidí a hacer las preguntas que rondaban mi mente.

-¿A qué te referías con que soy viento, Eliot?- Él me miró, pude ver un destello de sorpresa pasar por sus ojos, pero esta solo duro una fracción de segundos, siendo remplazada por una sonrisa, como si ya esperaba la pregunta, luego regreso su vista al cielo.

-Me refiero a tu elemento mágico, o sea el elemento que controlas- Realmente, su respuesta me dejaba más en el aire que antes de responderme.

-¿Qué es eso de elemento mágico?- Él llevó su mano a su barbilla y frunció su ceño como si pensara la mejor respuesta.

-En la magia todos poseemos uno o varios elementos que podemos controlar tu controlas tres el viento, las sombra y un poco el hielo al igual que yo pero yo los controlo un poco más- Respondió tras un rato, y yo lo mire incrédulamente, sin creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar.

-¿Eliot, no crees que estás un poco grande para creer en la magia?- Eliot soltó una pequeña risa y miró nuevamente al inmenso cielo azul, cerrando los ojos como si contemplara algo.

-Eso depende, yo creo que nunca se es tan viejo como para creer en algo así, además… no te miento, pero está bien si no me crees.- Luego de eso ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo.

_Al principio no le creí pero luego pensé en el Digimundo, el mismo Izzi nos había hablado acerca de los otros mundos, para mí ya no existía un imposible y solo la idea de que la magia existiera me emocionaba._

-Te creo- por alguna razón solo con estas palabras el ambiente cambio por completo, como si antes hubiésemos estado rodeados por un aura de inseguridad y tensión.

-Sin duda eres una persona interesante, eres diferente a los demás, podía sentirlo por eso confié en ti. En la magia hay varios elementos y tu controlas el viento, el hielo y las sombras, pero más el viento que los otros dos, pero eso puede cambiar con el tiempo, las personas cambian y así sus elementos, solo aquellos con los que naciste nunca se irán, mas en tu caso este elemento no tiene que ser precisamente el viento. Claro cada elemento tiene sus características, por ejemplo el hielo es frío por lo tanto es indiferente con los demás, el viento simboliza el equilibrio por eso está rodeado de verdaderos amigos y busca el equilibrio en las cosas y en los demás, y las sombras aun que nos persigan siempre se alejan cuando nos acercamos por eso son solitarias y disfrutan de ello.- terminó el pelinegro, sonriendo con aquella impasible sonrisa.

-Creo que me describes en parte- Respondí mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos siempre me daban la impresión de estar vacios, pero a la vez tan llenos como si hubiese un muro entre ellos y el mundo.

-Bueno no siempre se describe en totalidad pero te descri- Eliot fue interrumpido por la voz de mi padre.

-Matt, tk ya tenemos que irnos.- Mire a la entrada de la enorme casa y vi a mi padre junto al padre de Eliot, esperando por nosotros, su rostro con signos de molestia y cansancio, posiblemente por el trabajo.

-Un momento. Bueno adiós Eliot.- Me levante del pasto y sacudí de mi pantalón algunos restos de grama, al igual que Eliot, este me dio la mano y nos despedimos cordialmente.

-Nos vemos luego, Yamato.- asentí con la cabeza y me retiré en busca de mi hermano, Eliot tras mí.

-Tk, es hora de irnos.- Grité al divisar al pequeño aún jugando con el pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos Aurión, adiós Eliot.- Mi hermano agito su mano en despedida, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ese Día me retire a casa sin saber la carga que había puesto en mis hombros, había sellado mi destino con algo que no debía ocurrir, pero ya no había marcha atrás y por eso avanzaría con mi frente en alto, a lo largo del recorrido de mi nueva misión._

* * *

**24 de julio 1999 10:35 PM. Residencia Ishida.**

Me encontraba mirando al techo de mi habitación pensaba en lo que Eliot había dicho, a pesar de todo montones de preguntas surgían en mi cabeza, pero el rostro de mi hermano presionado contra el mío me sacó del transe en que me encontraba.

-¿Qué haces Tk?- Me levanté de golpe y Tk que estaba en mi regazo rodo por la cama hasta parar en el suelo, de cabeza, me acerque a la esquina de la cama y lo mire con preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

Tk me miró con el ceño fruncido, y tras unos minutos, de al parecer un argumento mental, saltó a la cama con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a conversar conmigo, un poco para mi incomodidad.

-Hey, Hermano qué bueno que mamá me dejo pasar el resto del verano contigo, así podré ver los demás y hablar de las aventuras del Digimundo. ¿Hermano me estás escuchando?- Nuevamente miré a mi hermano saliendo una vez más de mis pensamientos, este tenía el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior un poco más afuera que el superior, haciéndole ver bastante tierno.

-¿Eh, que has dicho Tk?- Esto solo hizo que mi hermano frunciera más el ceño pero al final terminó suspirando.

-Está bien no era nada importante, pero creo que tienes algo en mente que no te deja concentrar, será una chica- esto último lo dijo con picardía haciendo que me sonrojara bastante, sin duda había tomado algunas cosas de Tai en nuestras aventuras.

-¡Claro que no, solo es cansancio, mejor vamos a dormir!- Al ver mi reacción sonrió ampliamente, y supe que había reaccionado de la forma que él esperaba, lo que hizo que me sonrojara aun más.

-¡De acuerdo!- Muy alegre se acostó en su cama y al instante quedo dormido.

_Aquella noche no pude dormir, montones de preguntas rondaban mi pensamiento, preguntas que en un futuro desearía no haber respondido, contemple muchas cosas aquella noche, sobre el pasado y el futuro, mas aun así, no imaginaba lo que el destino tenia para mí. _

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la nueva versión de la historia y dejen sus comentarios, subgerencias, y peticiones. También como les prometí les dejo un pequeño regalo.

Biografías:

Eliot Ikamoto:

Edad: 15 años. Cumpleaños: 15 de octubre. Lugar de nacimiento: desconocido, nació en el otro lado.

Color de ojos: Negros (Ónix). Color de pelo: Negro. Color de piel: Blanca, un poco tostada.

Altura: 5,6 pies. Peso: 110 lb. Rasgos resaltantes: cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda.

Comida favorita: Pastas, ensaladas y chocolate. Comida menos favoritas: Todo lo que sea dulce y no sea chocolate.

Pasa tiempo: leer y mirar al cielo, coleccionar. Parientes: Aurión (hermano), Sárel (madre, fallecida), Noriko (padre).

Le agrada: personas sinceras y de buena naturaleza, la luna llena, ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua, la música, el negro.

Detesta: Las personas deshonestas, que juzgan y traicionan, ser molestado cuando está solo.

Personalidad: Es una persona calmada y calculadora, pero a pesar de todo sensible, tiene una naturalidad curiosa y le gusta detenerse a observar las cosas, pero tiende a ocultar mucho lo que siente y no comparte su pasado con nadie.

Pasado: Cuando pequeño era muy apegado a sus padres, y su padre le consentía mucho por el potencial que tenía, su madre a cambio quería una vida normal para su familia, tras el nacimiento de su hermano, debido a una series de eventos, su madre fue tomada por el consejo de los 12 sabios y jamás fue vista de nuevo, luego de esta tragedia su familia se mudó a ''este lado'', a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón y más tarde a Odaiba. En consecuencia a lo que le sucedió a su madre Eliot perdió la confianza en los demás, odia el consejo y busca la forma de vengar a su difunta madre, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre.

Aurión Ikamoto:

Edad: 9 años. Cumpleaños: 6 de abril. Lugar de nacimiento: desconocido, nació en el otro lado.

Color de ojos: Negros con matiz rojo. Color de pelo: pelirrojo. Color de piel: Blanca.

Altura: 4,0 pies. Peso: 78 lb. Rasgos resaltantes: su pelo llega por debajo de sus cejas.

Comida favorita: hamburguesas y helados. Comida menos favoritas: Tomate.

Pasa tiempo: Jugar video juegos y practicar kendo. Parientes: Eliot (hermano), Sárel (madre, fallecida), Noriko (padre).

Le agrada: personas con buen sentido del humor, los acertijos, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, los juegos, el azul.

Detesta: Todo aquel que lo molesta, que se burlen de su altura (Tk es más alto que él), perder.

Personalidad: Es una persona alegre, le gusta hacer bromas y tiene un carácter muy competitivo, no le gusta perder y quiere ser el mejor en todo, pero tiene un gran sentido de lealtad a sus amigos, a pesar de parecer algo torpe y descuidado a primera vista es una persona sumamente inteligente y observadora.

Pasado: A diferencia de su hermano no guarda ningún rencor al consejo, su madre murió cuando tenía 1 año y por lo tanto no recuerda nada de ella y prefiere ignorar el hecho de que su muerte fue provocada, los únicos recuerdos que tiene son de este lado y su adaptación debido a esto no tuvo problemas. Tiene una muy buena relación con su padre al contrario de la relación que lleva con su hermano, para él su pasado es más una aventura que una tragedia.

De ahora en adelante cada vez que aparezca un personaje nuevo tendrán uno de estos con sus datos personales, también estaré trayendo algunos datos sobre la magia para mayor entretenimiento. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Próximamente: Un día en el parque 25/5/2008.

Quietshade 

20/5/2008


	2. Un día en el parque

Este es el segundo capítulo de la nueva versión, este es sin duda al capítulo al cual le he hecho más remodelaciones, muchos eventos no pasan otros pasan de forma distinta pero se conserva la idea, disfruten de él no es mi capítulo favorito pero no está mal

* * *

**II: Un día en el parque.**

**25 de julio 1999 5:59 AM. Residencia Ishida.**

Al día Siguiente desperté por el molesto ruido causado por el timbre del teléfono, no sabía en qué momento había quedado dormido pero definitivamente sabía que no había descansado lo suficiente, le di un vistazo al reloj despertador en la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana, dejé que un gruñido escapara de mi garganta, quien fuese que estuviera llamando tendría que tener una muy buena razón o de lo contrario sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa. El persistente teléfono volvió a sonar y me levanté de la cama, sabiendo que ignorarlo sería inútil.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Suspiré lentamente mientras caminaba hacia el molesto aparato, y antes de que pudiera volver a sonar lo tome con algo de ira. –Buenos días, residencia Ishida, habla Yamato.

-¡Matt!- Enseguida reconocí la voz y sentí mi ira aumentar a un nuevo nivel. Oh sí, sin duda alguien iba a tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Tai porque rayos hablas tan alto y porque estás llamando a estas horas- Escuche al castaño reírse nerviosamente al otro lado del teléfono, de seguro sabia la cruel muerte que le esperaba. Tras unos minutos de silencio Tai volvió a hablar.

-lo siento es que pensamos reunirnos todos hoy a las siete, y por eso claramente te estoy llamando una hora antes. ¿Tk está contigo, no? Tráelo tendremos un picnic en el parque que está cerca de la casa de Mimi y te toca traer las sodas. ¿De acuerdo? No faltes, adiós. –Todo esto lo dijo a una velocidad que no creí posible, a menos no sin confundirse, se había salido de nuevo con las suyas pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Tk despierta, nos reuniremos con los demás, así que comienza a cambiarte- Mi hermano me miró con ojos somnolientos, todavía luchando contra el sueño y la tentación de regresar a dormir.

-Pero hermano, todavía tengo sueño- Me dijo estrujándose los ojos y bostezando, a la vez que volvía a recostarse en la cama, colocando la sábana sobre su cuerpo.

-Ya levántate, no seas vago- Le dije tirando de las sabanas, mientras él las sujetaba, intentando inútilmente salvar su siesta.

* * *

**25 de Julio 1999 7:15 AM. Parque.**

Al llegar al parque, el ambiente era tranquilo, por excepción de Mimi que peleaba con Joe, mientras Izzi trataba de calmarlos, no pude resistir sonreír ante esto, me traía muchos recuerdos del Digimundo, pero a la vez me daba nostalgia, extrañaba mucho a mi compañero. Tai había comenzado a comer, mientras Kari y Sora veían la pelea de Mimi y Joe tranquilas. Tai nos miró percatándose de nuestra presencia y sonrío ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que agitaba su mano y gritaba "Por aquí". Con paso lento Tk y yo nos acercamos a los chicos.

-Hola Tai- Saludé, con mi vista puesta en la discusión

de Mimi y Joe, pero Tai me miró intensamente, como esperando algo de mí, yo en cambio ignore su mirada y seguí con la vista fija en la riña.

-¿Trajiste las sodas?- Ya sabía yo que algo quería. Después de todo era Tai no se podía esperar menos de él.

-Tai tu solo piensas en comer- Tai frunció el ceño fuertemente y me miró con tanta intensidad que creí que iba hacer un hoyo a través de mí, sonreí con malicia y vi a Tai sudar, seguro pensando lo peor acerca de las sodas.

-¡Dime que las tienes!- Dijo al fin, más como una súplica que como un mandato, rompiendo el debate de miradas que habíamos mantenido. Sonreí victoriosamente sabiendo que había ganado.

-sí, las tengo.- Abrí mi mochila y le pase las botellas, él las tomo ansioso y felizmente, aclamando que sus preciosas estaban a salvo.

-Hola Tai- dijo al fin Tk aún luchando contra el sueño, cada cierto tiempo dando un bostezo.

-Sí que vienes callado. ¿Por qué no vas con Kari? Estaba esperando a que llegaras- Los ojos de Tk se iluminaron y todo rastro de sueño y cansancio abandono su rostro, a cambio los remplazó una enorme sonrisa. Enseguida salió corriendo hacia la castaña mientras gritaba su nombre, esta le miró sonriendo y comenzaron a hablar como si no existiera nada más que ellos.

A pesar de que Tai lo negara con fervor, y dijera que solo era comprensión por ser los más pequeños del grupo, yo estaba un 100 seguro de que entre Kari y TK había lo que se podría llamar un amor de niños, no estaba seguro de que tan intenso era este pero de que existía no podía negarlo. Yo por mi lado caminé hacía Sora, no queriendo estar entre el momento íntimo de Tai y sus preciosas sodas.

-Hola Sora- Ella pareció no escucharme y siguió sumergida en la discusión de Mimi. -¿Me escuchas?- Intente nuevamente llamar su atención y me sentí un poco extraño. Por lo general yo era el que ignoraba y ella era la que intentaba entablar conversaciones. Esta vez obtuve como respuesta un corto e inaudible sí, y decidí que aquella no era la mejor manera de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué pelean Mimi y joe?- Pregunté tanto por curiosidad como para llamar la atención de la chica.

-Es que Joe calló encima del bolso de Mimi y rompió su maquillaje o algo así, Izzi intenta separarlos, y le ayudaría pero es más divertido verlos– Contestó finalmente Sora, con una pequeña sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-En ese caso me sorprende que Joe siga con vida- Fijé mi vista en la disputa, pero aun así pude ver a Sora asintiendo a mi comentario.

En ese momento Izzi se acerco a nosotros, con algo de frustración y derrota visibles en su rostro, dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y me miró con ojos de plegaria.

-Es imposible, intente e intente pero no conseguí nada, intenta detenerlos Matt- Realmente no quería meterme en los pleitos de Mimi y Joe, pero los ojos de Izzi contenían tanta frustración, que me incitaban a hacer lo que el pelirrojo me pedía, pero gracias al cielo Tai me salvó de varios gritos y jaquecas sugiriendo que los dejáramos tranquilos y que empezáramos a comer.

* * *

**25 de Julio 1999 8:00 AM. Parque.**

Todos estaban felices, Mimi había dejado de pelear al ver que los demás comenzaban a divertirse sin ella. Tk y Kari hablaban sobre no sé qué cosa. Izzi le enseñaba un juego a Tai mientras este comía. Mimi y Sora veían unas ropas que Mimi había comprado. Joe preparaba un aderezo, que según él era el más exquisito en todo Japón. Y yo bueno, yo estaba debajo de un árbol tocando mi harmónica, pensando en Gabumon mientras veía a los demás haciendo sus respectivas cosas.

-¿Matt, tocarías algo diferente?- Las chicas habían terminado de ver las ropas, y Sora al parecer pensó que era gracioso escabullirse en mi espacio personal mientras tocaba mi harmónica- ¿Sé que te gusta esa melodía, pero no crees que deberías de tocar otras para variar?

-No- Mi respuesta fue corta y precisa, tocaba mi música para mí, no para otros.

-Vaya si que eres elocuente- Me dijo con sarcasmo. Es posible que la ofendiera pero no podía importarme menos. Aun así no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, ella por otra parte me miró intensamente.

-¿por qué te ríes?- Me dio un pellizco en el brazo y me reí con más ganas, cuando vi que ella fruncía el ceño.

-Es que ayer un amigo me describió y dijo que era frío con los demás, no le creí pero tú lo acabas de confirmar- Ella me miró sorprendida y aunque no lo pareciera yo también estaba sorprendido, estaba consciente de que meses atrás no hubiese aceptado mi frialdad con tanta facilidad.

-Yo… no creo que seas frío pero tal vez deberías ser un poco más abierto- La observe atentamente y por como miraba al piso y jugaba con sus dedos, deduje que estaba avergonzada o apenada, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-¿para qué?- Pregunté sin apartar la vista de su figura, pude notar cómo se ponía nerviosa bajo mi mirada, pero a pesar de esto me miró directo a los ojos con un valor renovado.

-Pues para que la gente vea cómo eres en realidad, cómo nosotros te vemos. Los chicos y yo sabemos cómo eres, pero los demás creen que eres muy frío y no es así, sé que en el fondo eres una persona muy tierna- Un fuerte rubor cubrió mis mejillas al escuchar a Sora llamándome tierno, así que aparte mi vista de ella y mire a un lado, tratando de cubrir mi sonrojado rostro, la pubertad estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en mí, sin duda estaba comenzando a odiar a las hormonas.

-Realmente no me importa cómo la gente me vea, con ustedes es suficiente para mí- Tomé mi harmónica dispuesto a continuar con mi melodía pero la voz de Sora me interrumpió nuevamente.

-¡Pero, Acaso no quieres conocer chicas y tener novias, tienes 12 años y realmente no eres feo Yamato! Estoy segura de que si fueras más abierto tendrías más amigos y muchas chicas tras de ti, incluso podrías ser el ídolo de alguien.- Al gritar esto un fuerte rubor cubría las mejillas de mi amiga, no sabía si era por la falta de aire o si era alguna otra razón más profunda.

Lo que sí sé es que quede atónito ante aquel comentario, tanto así que no note que me había llamado por mi nombre hasta después, me preguntaba si era una indirecta o algo así, Sora se me estaba declarando o tal vez solo me daba un consejo. Perdí la capacidad de formular pensamientos coherentes, el rubor que cubría mis mejillas se torno mas rojizo y marcado, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo. Nuevamente dirigí mi vista a la pelirroja, Y en su mirada habían varios sentimientos que no pude reconocer, pero si pude notar que estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

-Sora yo…- No tenía idea de que decir, mis manos estaban sudando y me sentía extraño, nuevamente culpe las hormonas de mi extraño comportamiento. Pero como siempre Tai interrumpió en el momento exacto, Gritando que fuéramos a comer, por ahora era mejor dejarlo inconcluso.

-No te lo comas todo Tai, ya vamos- vociferó la pelirroja y me miró sonriente extendiendo su mano hacia mí- Vamos Matt- era como si nada hubiese pasado, y así lentamente tome su mano algo confundido, sin duda nunca entendería a las mujeres.

* * *

**25 de Julio 1999 11:00 AM. Parque.**

El resto de la mañana pasó relativamente tranquila, en esos momentos estábamos teniendo una pequeña demostración de talento. Mimi cantó una de sus canciones y todos aplaudimos como siempre, Tai y sora tuvieron un encuentro de Soccer el cual termino en empate. Vimos un programa de computadora por parte de Izzi, el cual en mi opinión fue interesante. Joe nos enseño como aplicar primeros auxilios. Tk nos hizo un pequeño relato, el cual me gusto mucho, siempre había dicho que mi hermano era un buen escritor, Kari nos enseño unas fotos que había tomado en su nueva cámara digital y cuando llego mi turno todos me miraron y me sentí acorralado.

-¿Matt que harás? Si es tu vieja melodía no la queremos escuchar, porque a mí ya me hartó- Mire a Tai enfadado, realmente no me gustaba que hablaran sobre mi música, mucho menos sobre mi melodía pues esta era muy especial para mí.

-No Tai, la verdad iba a dejar esto para otro día - Tome de mi mochila una hoja de papel y mi harmónica luego observe la hoja por un minuto y mire a los demás que esperaban impacientes.

-Yo creo que sonaría mejor con un instrumento de cuerda que con uno de viento, pero de todas formas lo haré- Dije realmente para mí mismo y comencé a tocar la melodía que hace dos días había escrito, me entregue cuerpo y alma a la música dejando que el ritmo y las tonadas me envolvieran, apartando todo menos mi instrumento y mi música, así en dos minutos todo acabo, abrí los ojos para ver como todos me miraban curiosos.

-¿qué?– pregunté algo nervioso, me preocupaba que no les hubiese gustado.

-De donde sacaste esa melodía Matt- Me preguntó Tai bastante serio.

-Yo la escribí. ¿Por qué?- Todos me miraron sorprendidos y Tai dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en su rostro

-Es que es muy buena- Dijo finalmente, con un tono entre orgullo y alegría.

-Gracias- Agradecí apenado, rascando mi nuca algo nervioso.

-y no has pensado en seguir la música como carrera– Nos interrumpió Sora, mirándome con curiosidad.

-No realmente- Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, y esa no era la excepción, me sentía sofocado ante las miradas.

-Pues la verdad deberías considerarlo pues tocas muy bien y creo que tu voz es muy bonita- Otra vez me sonrojé y por tercera vez en ese día maldije mis hormonas descontroladas.

-Estoy con Sora. ¿Tú no Izzi?- Secundó Tai, dándole un pequeño empujón al menor.

-No sé, la verdad no estoy muy conectado con la música- El pelirrojo llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando intensamente en una respuesta.

-A mí si me parece que mi hermano canta bien, lo sé por que cuando era pequeño él me cantaba una canción de cuna para dormir y a mí me gustaba mucho- En ese momento me di cuenta que Tk había metido la pata.

-Yo no sabía que Matt Cantara- Comentó Mimi- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no cantas Matt?

-Muy buena idea Mimi- Apoyó Joe y todos comenzaron a decir lo bueno que sería.

Ante tantas miradas me sentía nervioso, la verdad no me gustaba cantar ya que me daba vergüenza, así que solo pude quedarme parado esperando un milagro.

-¡Ya paren!- Sora al rescate, realmente me alegre cuando las miradas me dejaron y se posaron en Sora- Si él no quiere cantar que no lo haga y punto, esa es su decisión no la de ustedes- Todos dejaron de discutir y miraron donde yo estaba parado totalmente ruborizado.

-Pero es injusto que tk sea el único que sepa como él canta- se quejó Tai como siempre.

-¡Vasta Tai!- volvió a gritar la pelirroja, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y sonriendo me dijo– Si no quieres no lo hagas Matt.

-Ustedes son mis amigos no tengo nada que temer…- A pesar de haber dicho eso, mis manos me sudaban y estaba nervioso, abrí la boca un par de veces pero nada salía, cuando al final pude hacer mi voz funcionar lo que salió, fue no mi voz convencional, si no una voz extremadamente aguda y molesta, estaba nervioso, y mi voz no quería hacer las cosas más sencillas. Tai estalló en carcajadas al oír mi voz aguda y nerviosa. Me sentí humillado y apenado así que di media vuelta y me aleje rápidamente de los demás, no sin antes escuchar a Mimi y a Sora regañando a Tai.

Sentí el viento acariciar mi rostros a medida que corría. Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, podía sentir las lágrimas buscando escape de mis parpados, podía sentir mis piernas rindiéndose ante el peso y el cansancio, aun así no detuve mi paso, solo aumente la velocidad. No quería regresar y ver como se reían de mí, no quería regresar y ser humillado. Es posible que estuviera actuando de forma infantil, por lo que maldije nuevamente mis hormonas, pero eso no me detuvo, continué mi paso apresurado, y note el cambio en el clima al sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer en mi rostro, fue ahí cuando me detuve a mirar al cielo. ¿La lluvia me acompañaría el resto de mi vida? Quizás por más tiempo. En aquel momento estaba tan sumergido en mi mismo que no note las bocinas del auto, tampoco escuche la voz que me gritaba, no hasta muy tarde, no hasta sentir el impacto. Eso fue todo, luego solo había oscuridad y dolor.

* * *

**27 de julio 1999 3:00 PM. Hospital de Odaiba.**

Al despertar sentí mi cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, de igual manera llego a mí un fuerte olor a químicos, posiblemente medicamentos y desinfectantes. Abrí mis ojos despacio, con un poco de esfuerzo y me encontré mirando un techo desconocido, totalmente blanco y sin vida, con pesadez mire a mí alrededor percatándome de que no estaba solo, una mano sujetaba la mía y una figura descansaba en una silla a mi lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Mi voz sonaba ronca y rasposa, como si no hubiese sido usada en días, sentía mi garganta arder por cada palabra que pronunciaba como si desgarraran mi interior. La figura que al parecer había estado durmiendo levanto su rostro, mostrándome el rostro de nadie más que Natsuko takaishi, mi sorpresa fue tan grande que de no ser por el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo hubiese saltado.

-¿Yamato?- Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, su voz sonaba preocupada y llena de cansancio.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Repetí aun no claro de la situación, aun que supuse que debía ser un hospital, por el olor y el habiente. Ella me miro confundida, tal vez esperando otra reacción.

-Estás en el hospital. ¿No recuerdas nada?- Mire nuevamente al níveo techo, buscando en mis recuerdos la respuesta a su pregunta, pero terminé por negar con mi cabeza, fallando miserablemente en mi búsqueda de lo que pudo haberme dejado en cama. Escuche un pequeño suspiro salir de los labios de Natsuko, posiblemente de frustración o cansancio pero decidí por el bien de ambos ignorarlo.

-Te atropello un auto Yamato. ¿Me explicarías que hacías en medio de la calle?- Con eso los recuerdos llegaron a mí en un instante, recordándome la vergüenza a la que había intentado escapar, fijé mi vista al techo con más intensidad, intentando escapar de la acusadora mirada de Natsuko.

-No recuerdo.- Mentí, mi voz pausada y calmada, intentando alejar tantos sentimientos de ella como fuera posible, intentando evitar que Natsuko encontrara debilidad en ella.

-Llamare a tu padre y le avisare que estás despierto.- me vi tentado a asentir por un momento, pero terminé rehusando hacerlo y en lugar seguí mirando el techo, hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Natsuko se había ido y no pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. Cerré mis ojos dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí una vez más.

* * *

**27 de julio 1999 5:00 PM. Hospital de Odaiba.**

Desperté de nuevo, en lo que para mí parecieron 5 minutos, ante el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, al principio pensé que era Natsuko otra vez, pero rápidamente noté que eran más de una persona. Nuevamente forcé mi cuerpo a trabajar y abrí mis parpados enfocando mi vista hacía los intrusos. Eran nada más ni nada menos que mis compañeros, mi hermano al frente, ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hermano me asustaste, pensé que no despertarías.- Sonreí levemente y tomé la mano del pequeño, recordándole, que seguía aquí y que no me marcharía. Joe me dio un ligero golpe en la nuca, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarme pero si como para darme a saber que estaba molesto, me miró algo furioso y me dio un sermón de por qué no debía correr sin fijarme hacía donde iba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- Pregunté cuando Joe terminó, consideraba que había dormido una eternidad y presentía que aunque esa no fuese la respuesta, el tiempo sería algo largo.

-Dos días y medio.- Esta vez quien habló fue la pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de Tk -Nos asustaste Matt.- Asentí intentando hablar lo menos posible y al observar más detenidamente noté que Tai estaba ausente.

-¿Tai?- Sentía que la oscuridad me arrastraba de nuevo, sintiendo mis parpados cerrándose, pude escuchar a Mimi decir que estaba en un partido importante, y quise asentir pero la oscuridad había inundado todos mis sentidos.

* * *

Bueno dejen sus comentarios, Sugerencias o quejas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les dejo un poco de información sobre la magia.

Elementos: Los elementos mágicos son 12 y son todo aquello que conforma la naturaleza, por la combinación de estos 12 básicos se logran formar los elementos de mayor complejidad entre los más poderosos y misteriosos de esos están el crepúsculo y el arcoíris. Los 12 elementos básicos son:

Luz: las personas con afinidad a la luz son sensibles y de corazón puro, buscan compañía y les gusta ayudar hasta el punto de que pueden llegar a perjudicarse ellos mismos para ayudar a los demás. Pertenece al reino de la luz.

Sombra: Las persona con afinidad a la sombra son de carácter solitario, son independientes y prefieren trabajar solos ante cualquier cosa, la soledad es su única amiga, son serenos y calmados, piensan las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, también sobresalen por sus astucia. Pertenece al reino de la sombra.

Fuego: Las personas con afinidad al fuego son de carácter fuerte, siguen sus instintos, hacen las cosas con pasión y piensan en los demás, el amor es su guía y corazonadas su camino, pueden ser de temperamento corto. Pertenece al reino de la luz.

Trueno: Las personas con afinidad al trueno, son personas alegres, que le gusta la compañía y ser el centro de atención, no siempre son sinceras y tienden a ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque están rodeados de amigos, no siempre estos amigos son los indicados o no siempre aprecian a dichos amigos. Pertenece al reino de la sombra.

Viento: Las personas con afinidad al viento, son personas sinceras a las cuales les cuesta mentir, de corazones abiertos, están rodeados de verdaderos amigos y disfrutan de tener equilibrio en sus vidas. Pertenece al reino de la sombra.

Aire: Las personas con afinidad al aire, son personas pacientes, que les gusta estar en armonía con su alrededor, odian las disputas y prefieren resolver las cosas de manera productiva. Pertenece al reino de luz.

Tierra: Las personas con afinidad a la tierra, son personas sentimentales que comprenden a los demás, están en contacto con los sentimientos. Pertenece al reino de la sombra.

Piedra: Las personas con afinidad a la piedra, son personas con gran fortaleza, tienden a ser el pilar de los demás. Pertenece al reino de la luz.

Foresta: Las personas con afinidad a la foresta, son personas con gran valor. Pertenece al reino de las sombras.

Agua: Las personas con afinidad al agua, son personas con gran inteligencia y serenidad. Pertenece al reino del agua. Elemento independiente.

Espíritu: Las personas con afinidad al espíritu, son personas vinculadas con la felicidad. Pertenece al reino de las sombras.

Corazón: Las personas con afinidad al corazón están vinculadas con la tristeza. Pertenece al reino de la luz.

Los elementos independientes son aquellos que no están asociados a los dos grandes reinos, antiguamente la sombra era independiente pero tomo el lugar de la oscuridad cuando esta fue sellada.

**Quietshade.**

**17/06/2008**


	3. El juramento

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con el quinto capitulo de un nuevo destino, como lo prometí en este capitulo retomo el tema de la magia el cual no quedo del todo claro pero espero que en el próximo capitulo todos entiendan mejor que es y lo que pasa, en este capitulo también reaparece Eliot el amigo misterioso de matt, y la mayor parte de la historia se centra en ellos dos, pero en fin lo dejo con la lectura.

5. El juramento.

_**Narrador matt.**_

Dios que me había pasado, me dolía la cabeza, el cuello, la nariz, la boca, la espalda, en fin todo el cuerpo, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, lo único que vi fue una habitación blanca y alguien me tenia agarrado de la mano mire a mi lado y vi a mi madre que dormida con mi mano sostenida.

-ha, donde estoy?

-matt, amor despertaste- sollozó mi madre.

-por que no habría de hacerlo, aun me faltan muchas cosas por hacer antes de sucumbir.

-si tienes razón.

-pero responde, donde estoy?

-en el hospital.

-y que hago aquí.

-no recuerdas que paso en el parque.

Comencé hacer memoria y recordé que había peleado con tai, que me dolía la cabeza, la mano llena de sangre y por ultimo el grito.

-si ya recuerdo, lo que paso.

-como te sientes.

-con un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

-es por que te cortaste la cabeza.

-y como esta tai.

-bien, solo le rompiste la nariz- dijo un poco apenada- déjame decirle a los demás que despertaste.

-claro.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto y después de unos minutos Tk entro y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-hermano me asustaste pensé que no despertarías.

-cuanto llevo durmiendo.

-dos días y medio- respondió la pelirroja que estaba detrás de tk -nos asustaste matt.

Los chicos habían entrado a la recamara estaban todos menos tai.

-y tai? -pregunte curioso.

-tiene partido -respondió mimi.

-Matt pensábamos que estabas en coma -dijo joe.

-Ja ja ja, perdón si les asuste pero recuerden si no morí en el digimundo menos por cosas así.

Después de un rato hablando sobre todo, cosas como que cante bien, o que tai peleo bastante bien, o que joe aplico bien los primeros auxilios, en un momento se abrió la puerta y entro tai.

-matt me alegro de que estés bien -dijo el recién llegado.

-que bueno que no estés enfadado conmigo, yo lo siento no debí de pegarte todo a sido mi culpa.

-es que teníamos un rato sin pelear, lo que paso fue que nuestra pequeña riña se convirtió en algo más.

-tai…cuando te volviste así de fuerte.

-la pregunta es cuando te volviste tan débil.

-muy gracioso- dije con sarcasmo pero de pronto las escasas fuerzas que tenía se desvanecieron y por poco caigo inconsciente.

-yamato hijo te pasa algo.

-no…creo que solo es cansancio- mire a mi alrededor y observé como todos estaban preocupados por mi estado, me limite a sonreír- no se preocupen solo necesito descansar.

--

Los siguientes días los pase en el hospital en total reposo, luego de tres días en cama regrese a casa, y el primer sitio que visite fue el humilde hogar de eliot.

-Que hay de nuevo yama- saludo el joven de pelo negro.

-no mucho venia por que….

-te deje con la duda de lo que inicié y no termine, o me equivoco?

-si es que quería saber más sobre la mag…

-calla no lo digas en alto.

-esta bien.

-sígueme.

Comenzamos a recorrer un camino un poco angosto, continuamos el camino hasta llegar a un bosque, atravesamos matorrales, rocas, etc. hasta llegar a un riachuelo, con una hermosa vista de dos montañas que parecían gemelas, entonces el me indico que parara.

-aquí es la puerta…pero antes debes de estar listo para afrontar las consecuencias, por eso te daré una prueba así confirmare que eres confiable, ya de por si e confiado en ti pero primero tendrás que hacer el juramento.

-de que rayos hablas eliot.

-te dije que la magia existía y tu no me creíste loco, eso es admirable por eso te confiare el poder de manejar los elemento, el poder que los humanos ignoran y que solo algunos son escogidos para conocerlos.

-ese poder acaso es la magia.

-sí mi amigo pero antes de verla, sentirla u oírla tendrás que hacer un juramento y pasar la prueba, estas dispuesto a sacrificar parte de tu vida para recibir una nueva…Yamato Ishida.

-la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que me dices y me esta asustando un poco tu actitud, pero si tan valioso es y si se trata de la magia estoy dispuesto.

-entonces aquí esta el juramento.

Eliot me paso un libro sumamente viejo el cual tome sin protestar, en el habían pocas palabras que yo entendía, la mayoría parecían en otro idioma talvez latín, pero en letras bien grande estaba la palabra juramento examiné cuidadosamente el contenido de este y me asombre con lo mucho que decía aquel juramento en tan pocas palabras.

-lo aceptas matt.

-sí.

-pues entonces inicia.

-Juro frente al lago de la verdad que nuca revelare su existencia, que le daré mi vida y luchare por razones que valgan la pena, olvidare mi arcaica vida y me aferrare a esta nueva, defenderé a los inocentes y no usare mis fuerzas incorrectamente, juro que renunciare al amor pero que a la vez viviré por el, que me torturen y me maten mil veces pero siempre seré fiel, y que sobre todo estaré presente cuando ella me necesite.

Luego de decir todo esto examiné cada una de las palabras sin saber que cada una tenía su significado.

-te repetiré lo que acabas de decir y lo que acabas de dar- comenzó el joven de pelo negro- has jurado nunca revelar la existencia de la magia, también has dado tu vida a esta, no creas que es algo del otro mundo solo significa que la estudiaras y que por nada en el mundo la olvidaras…juraste no pelear sin una razón correcta como la que tuviste con taichi hace días, olvidaras tu vieja vida para aferrarte a esta, eso no significa que vayas a dejar esta vida o que olvidaras todo eso, quiere decir que por cosas que tienes ahora no puedes traicionar la magia…has dicho que defenderás los inocentes, los inocentes son los que te necesitan, y no usaras tus fuerzas para cosas incorrectas, olvidaras tu amor pero vivirás para el, esto quiere decir que las personas que amas deberán permanecer lejos de ti por que si son heridas será por tu culpa así que renunciaras a cualquier tipo de amor ya sea de pareja, de hermanos, de padres, entre otros, creo que entiendes lo demás.

Amor esa palabra me resonó una y otra vez en mi mente, no podría estar con sora pero tenia el presentimiento de que todo esto iba a cambiar mi vida tanto como el digimundo lo hizo, pero lo que no sabía era si para bien o para mal.

-estas listo para la prueba.

-sí.

Eliot arrojo una pequeña roca al lago que más bien parecía un trozo de zafiro y me dijo que fuera a recogerla en el fondo del agua, yo lo obedecí y me arroje al agua que estaba totalmente helada, visualice una pequeña piedra de color azul en el fondo e intente nadar pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, me esforcé al máximo y al fin logre tocar la piedra, que brillo a toda potencia dejando me totalmente ciego, luego de eso no supe nada más de mi.

--

Se que esta algo corto pero el otro lo recompensa, el próximo capitulo lo llevo por la mitad pero en el se explicara todo de todo sobre la magia y como se ve en este ya tome la riendas de la situación y esta menos enredado, pero me pregunto pasara matt la prueba? Deberás renunciara a sora? Y por que diablos Eliot habla así? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

´´5. El juramento.

_**Narrador matt.**_

Dios que me había pasado, me dolía la cabeza, el cuello, la nariz, la boca, la espalda, en fin todo el cuerpo, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, lo único que vi fue una habitación blanca y alguien me tenia agarrado de la mano mire a mi lado y vi a mi madre dormida con mi mano sostenida.

-ha, donde estoy?

-matt, amor despertaste- sollozó mi madre.

-por que no habría de hacerlo, aun me faltan muchas cosas por hacer antes de sucumbir.

-si tienes razón.

-pero responde, donde estoy?

-en el hospital.

-y que hago aquí.

-no recuerdas que paso en el parque.

Comencé hacer memoria y recordé que había peleado con tai, que me dolía la cabeza, la mano llena de sangre y por ultimo el grito.

-si ya recuerdo, lo que paso.

-como te sientes.

-con un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

-es por que te cortaste la cabeza.

-y como esta tai.

-bien, solo le rompiste la nariz- dijo un poco apenada- déjame decirle a los demás que despertaste.

-claro.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto y después de unos minutos Tk entro y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-hermano me asustaste pensé que no despertarías.

-cuanto llevo durmiendo.

-dos días y medio- respondió la pelirroja que estaba detrás de tk -nos asustaste matt.

Los chicos habían entrado a la recamara estaban todos menos tai.

-y tai? -pregunte curioso.

-tiene partido -respondió mimi.

-Matt pensábamos que estabas en coma -dijo joe.

-Ja ja ja, perdón si les asuste pero recuerden si no morí en el digimundo menos por cosas así.

Después de un rato hablando sobre todo, cosas como que cante bien, o que tai peleo bastante bien, o que joe aplico bien los primeros auxilios, en un momento se abrió la puerta y entro tai.

-matt me alegro de que estés bien -dijo el recién llegado.

-que bueno que no estés enfadado conmigo, yo lo siento no debí de pegarte todo a sido mi culpa.

-es que teníamos un rato sin pelear, lo que paso fue que nuestra pequeña riña se convirtió en algo más.

-tai…cuando te volviste así de fuerte.

-la pregunta es cuando te volviste tan débil.

-muy gracioso- dije con sarcasmo pero de pronto las escasas fuerzas que tenía se desvanecieron y por poco caigo inconsciente.

-yamato hijo te pasa algo.

-no…creo que solo es cansancio- mire a mi alrededor y observé como todos estaban preocupados por mi estado me limite a sonreír- no se preocupen solo necesito descansar.

--

Los siguientes días los pase en el hospital en total reposo, luego de tres días en cama regrese a casa, y el primer sitio que visite fue el humilde hogar de eliot.

-Que hay de nuevo yama- saludo el joven de pelo negro.

-no mucho venia por que….

-te deje con la duda de lo que inicié y no termine, o me equivoco?

-si es que quería saber más sobre la mag…

-calla no lo digas en alto.

-esta bien.

-sígueme.

Comenzamos a recorrer un camino un poco angosto, continuamos el camino hasta llegar a un bosque, atravesamos matorrales, rocas, etc. hasta llegar a un riachuelo, con una hermosa vista de dos montañas que parecían gemelas, entonces el me indico que parara.

-aquí es la puerta…pero antes debes de estar listo para afrontar las consecuencias, por eso te daré una prueba así confirmare que eres confiable, ya de por si e confiado en ti pero primero tendrás que hacer el juramento.

-de que rayos hablas eliot.

-te dije que la magia existía y tu no me creíste loco, eso es admirable por eso te confiare el poder de manejar los elemento, el poder que los humanos ignoran y que solo algunos son escogidos para conocerlos.

-ese poder acaso es la magia.

-sí mi amigo pero antes de verla, sentirla u oírla tendrás que hacer un juramento y pasar la prueba, estas dispuesto a sacrificar parte de tu vida para recibir una nueva…Yamato Ishida.

-la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que me dices y me esta asustando un poco tu actitud, pero si tan valioso es y si se trata de la magia estoy dispuesto.

-entonces aquí esta el juramento.

Eliot me paso un libro sumamente viejo el cual tome sin protestar, en el habían pocas palabras que yo entendía, la mayoría parecían en otro idioma talvez latín, pero en letras bien grande estaba la palabra juramento examiné cuidadosamente el contenido de este y me asombre con lo mucho que decía aquel juramento en tan pocas palabras.

-lo aceptas matt.

-sí.

-pues entonces inicia.

-Juro frente al lago de la verdad que nuca revelare su existencia, que le daré mi vida a ella y luchare por razones que valgan la pena, olvidare mi arcaica vida y me aferrare a esta nueva, defenderé a los inocentes y no usare mis fuerzas incorrectamente, juro que renunciare al amor pero que a la vez viviré por el, que me torturen y me maten mil veces pero siempre seré fiel, y que sobre todo estaré presente cuando ella me necesite.

Luego de decir todo esto examiné cada una de las palabras sin saber que cada una tenía su significado.

-te repetiré lo que acabas de decir y lo que acabas de dar- comenzó el joven de pelo negro- has jurado nunca revelar la existencia de la magia, también has dado tu vida a esta, no creas que es algo del otro mundo solo significa que la estudiaras y que por nada en el mundo la olvidaras…juraste no pelear sin una razón correcta como la que tuviste con taichi hace días, olvidaras tu vieja vida para aferrarte a esta, eso no significa que vayas a dejar esta vida o que olvidaras todo eso, quiere decir que por cosas que tienes ahora no puedes traicionar la magia…has dicho que defenderás los inocentes, los inocentes son los que te necesitan, y no usaras tus fuerzas para cosas incorrectas, olvidaras tu amor pero vivirás para el, esto quiere decir que las personas que amas deberán permanecer lejos de ti por que si son heridas será por tu culpa así que renunciaras a cualquier tipo de amor ya sea de pareja, de hermanos, de padres, entre otros, creo que entiendes lo demás.

Amor esa palabra me resonó una y otra vez en mi mente, no podría estar con sora pero tenia el presentimiento de que todo esto iba a cambiar mi vida tanto como el digimundo lo hizo, pero lo que no sabía era si para bien o para mal.

-estas listo para la prueba.

-sí.

Eliot arrojo una pequeña roca al lago que más bien parecía un trozo de zafiro y me dijo que fuera a recogerla en el fondo del agua, yo lo obedecí y me arroje al agua que estaba totalmente helada, visualice una pequeña piedra de color azul en el fondo e intente nadar pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, me esforcé al máximo y al fin logre tocar la piedra, que brillo a toda potencia dejando me totalmente ciego, luego de eso no supe nada más de mi

--

Se que este capitulo esta algo corto, pero el próximo lo recompensa pero mejor no lo arruino y no se lo pierdan proximo capitulo.

"¿la prueba?"

ATT: quietshade.


	4. ¿la prueba?

Hey aquí ven con el 6 capitulo de un nuevo destino, bueno mejor los veo abajo y los dejo con la lectura.

6. ¿La prueba?

Abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa estaba en mi casa, en mi cama y sin idea de que diablos había pasado, pensé que todo había sido un sueño, aquel juramento, el lago, la piedra, en fin todo, mire a mi lado derecho y encima de la mesita estaba el pequeño trozo de zafiro así que no había sido un sueño después de todo, suspire y tome el teléfono, decidido a llamar a Eliot pero…

-a quien llamas- pregunto una voz muy familiar para mí.

-Eliot que haces aquí.

-es que después de la prueba perdiste la conciencia y yo te cargue hasta tu casa, eso es un zafiro que tiene tu promesa o juramento guardado en el esa, así que no lo pierdas, luego te haré un colgante con el, felicidades yamato pasaste la prueba.

-esa tan fácil era.

-no fue fácil, tu juraste frente al lago o sea el lago llevaba tu juramento y cuando tire el zafiro al agua y tu fuiste tras el sellaste tu juramento así que no lo rompas, ah y antes de regresar a donde estábamos, una chica pelirroja te espera afuera se preocupo mucho cuando le dije que estabas inconsciente.

Debe ser sora, así que salgo rápido para atenderla y justamente era ella.

-hola sora.

-matt, que bueno que despertaste, pensé que habías recaído.

-no, es solo que me esforcé de más y a qué vienes?

-es que el día de la pelea me ibas a decir algo y yo creo saber que es.

-enserio, que te iba a decir.

-pues que yo…te…gusto.

-yo…um- en ese momento comencé a sudar frió- pues yo…no sé que decir.

-tengo razón, dime sí o no.

-pues la verdad…- me iba a declarar, iba a decir que sí pero en ese momento recordé el maldito juramento- no…digo yo solo te consideró mi mejor amiga.

-ya veo, solo soy tu amiga, sabes me…gustas.

Luego de esto sora salio corriendo y la verdad que yo quería romper el juramento y salir corriendo tras ella, pero por más que mi mente le dijera a mis piernas que se movieran ellas no respondían y solo pude retirarme y regresar al cuarto donde se encontraba eliot.

-y bien que paso- pregunto el joven al notar mi cara de muerto- nos podemos ir?

-es que…ella me gusta y yo seguí ese maldito juramento.

-así tenia que ser y tu lo sabes, si la aceptabas ella correría peligro, ah y solo reza.

-que rece?

-sip.

-para qué?

-para que cuando te sepas defender, ella aun te quiera.

-cuando me sepa defender?

-sí, ella no puede estar contigo ahora, por que tienes cero de experiencia, aun no te puedes defender tu solo, menos a otra persona, ya viste lo fácil que te derrote la ultima vez y eso que solo use el 5 de mi potencial, hasta tai te gano.

-que,o solo un 5 de tu potencial.

-sí y eso que comencé en un 2

-y de que me tengo que defender?

-pues de…

Eliot no pudo terminar la frase por que se había desvanecido, lo cual me sorprendió, pero más que sorpresa sentí miedo, ya que no podía respirar y no tenia más aire en los pulmones, luego vi como todo se llenaba de agua, cerré mis ojos y luego los abrí pero cuando los abrí no estaba en mi recamara sino, debajo del agua mire mi mano y ahí estaba el zafiro, luego vi una mano sumergirse, la cual no pensé dos veces en tomar, sentí como salía del agua y como recuperaba poco a poco el aliento, me decidí a mirar quien me había ayudado a salir del agua y justamente como lo pensé era eliot.

-estas bien- pregunto este.

-sí, eso creo…dime es cierto…lo que creo…esa…fue la…prueba- me limite a decir entrecortado.

-sí, todo eso fue una ilusión o mas bien solo lo de sora, cada palabra que dije era cierta…y perdón por jugar con tus sentimientos.

-no, importa- dije un poco más recuperado.

-bueno…en donde iba…así de lo que debes defenderte te lo diré mediante pase el tiempo, ahora seguiré explicándote algunas cosas que debes saber, mira la magia tiene un mundo aparte, bueno existen tres mundos, el místico, el físico y el mágico o mental…nosotros ahora estamos entre la línea que separa el físico del mágico…no sé como comenzar creo que con toda la historia, bueno desde el principio de todo han existido los 3 mundos a diferencia de que antes estos formaban uno, esa época se llamo la era dorada, la era en que todos los tipos de seres vivos, convivían juntos, desde el clan dragón hasta los vampiros…

-dragones y vampiros!

-sí, no me interrumpas…en fin todo tipo de ser vivo se encontraba en un solo mundo que de por si estaba separado en reinos, como el reino de los dragones, el de los mortales, de los inmortales, bla bla bla, etc.…pues lo que paso luego fue la mayor guerra en toda la existencia de los 3 mundos, los humanos comenzaron a usar la magia para planes malignos y se levantaron contra los grandes magos, los pocos humanos que usaban la magia para el bien…la comenzaron a olvidar pues la tecnología del mundo místico había influenciado mucho en el reino humano así que con todo el caos muchos magos comenzaron a usar su poder para el mal y se hizo un caos total…así que sauros uno de los más grandes magos, junto con otros decidieron separar los tres mundos y borrar la memoria de los humanos ya que ellos habían comenzado todo ese caos, ah también en ese caos despertaron tres elementos que dormían desde la creación de todo, los cuales eran la obscuridad, la cual estaba regida por la maldad, la lluvia, que controlaba la mayor parte del clima, y por ultimo el crepúsculo o claroscuro, que era, no mas bien es la línea divisora del día y la noche…bueno creo que me desvié un poco del tema, el reino de los humanos fue enviado al mundo físico con el cual iban la mayoría de los animales inofensivos, solo les dejaron los dinosaurios subdesarrollados pero Glide el mago del hielo termino haciendo una era glaciar que los extinguió, bueno los magos, inmortales, hombres lobos, vampiros, dragones, etc. quedaron en el mundo mágico y el mundo místico quedo como el mundo prohibido, ya que su magia o sea la magia mística afecta tanto el mundo mágico como el físico y el mundo místico es la clave para volver a conectar los tres mundos, por eso los grandes magos lo borraron del mapa o mas bien lo sellaron en otra dimensión…

-para evitar otra guerra?- interrumpí nuevamente.

-correcto, pues un problema que tuvo el mundo físico fue que tecnológicamente era dependiente del mundo místico y retrocedió totalmente en ese aspecto por eso frente al mundo mágico somos totalmente atrasados, aun que ellos no se guían por la tecnología sino por la magia así que separarse del mundo místico no les afecto en lo mas mínimo, creo que eso es todo por hoy, quiero que te aprendas el camino asta aquí por que mañana te quiero ver aquí a las 5 AM, por primera vez pasaras las fronteras de los dos mundos, en fin mañana iremos al mundo mágico, y descansa, no será fácil estar allá después de todo ya son las 10 pasado el meridiano o sea de la noche.

-que salí de casa antes de almorzar!

-cuanto crees que duraste en esa prueba, mejor ve a casa, sigue el camino por el que vinimos yo me quedare aquí un rato más.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana eliot.

Después de eso retome el camino hacia mi hogar, muy satisfecho con todo lo que sabía ahora y tenia el presentimiento de que todo se iba a poner más interesante o peligroso.

--

Espero que con esto el tema de la magia este más claro y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

''el comienzo de una nueva aventura''


	5. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Bueno si que tarde para subir este capitulo, pero en realidad esta es la mitad del capitulo, es que el capitulo esta tan largo que le tuve que cortar la mitad y mi hermano ya de por si me borro la mitad una vez, pero espero que con esta parte les de hasta que termine lo que falta del capitulo y lo pueda publicar, esto es lo que pasa al día siguiente de que yamato pasara la prueba, pero en fin los dejo con la lectura.

6. El comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Por qué todo es rojo vino? Por qué se escucha solo sufrimiento? Por qué nadie sonríe? Estas eran mis preguntas al ver a lo lejos sangre por todas partes, y seguía caminando por las calles de Japón hasta llegar al parque mire hacia arriba y lo que vi me sorprendió…era un dragón inmenso, negro, destruyendo todo lo que yo amaba, matando las personas que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, y yo solo esperando mi muerte, pero el no me la concedía, corrí nuevamente esta vez hasta la sima de una torre y ahí estaba ella y él, "no la mates" solo pude gritar pero fue en vano el ya la había matado, y me miro con esos ojos que me acusan pero no entiendo de que lo hacen, fue ahí cuando lo mire de frente y que vi, me vi a mi mismo, pero no podía ser yo estaba aquí y yo nunca la mataría a ella, no a Sora, fue entonces cuando el dijo "tu serás parte de esta guerra, pero tu decidirás en que queda, después de todo eres el elegido de…pi,pi.

-ah!

Estaba sudando frió, que diablos de sueño fue ese, era tan real, pero menos mal que fue un sueño…pi,pi…o ya recuerdo, quede de juntarme con Eliot a las 5…pi,pi…el despertador estaba sonando así que lo apagué y me decidí a salir, luego de cambiarme salí silenciosamente y sin tropezar, volví a tomar aquel camino para reencontrarme con Eliot, y cuando llegue ahí estaba el y Aurion!

-hey, hola matt- dijo el pequeño de la edad de tk.

-expliquen, que diablos hace aquí tu hermano menor.

-qué? Crees que tu estabas en esto y yo no, sueña.- dijo el pequeño de pelo marrón.

-Aurion deja de presumir, que no estamos aquí para estupideces.

-bueno en fin que es lo que vamos a hacer- dije interrumpiendo.

-estas en esto y no sabes que vas a hacer. . U

-ya silencio Aurion, mira matt vez esas dos montañas.

-sí, desde ayer se me hacen extrañas.

-ellas son la línea divisora de ambos mundos, cada una simboliza un mundo y el espacio que hay entre ella es el mundo místico.

-o sea vamos a ir al mundo de la magia.

-correcto, dime tienes tu zafiro.

-por que, el tiene un zafiro y yo un rubí- interrumpió el pequeño que hasta ahora estaba muy callado- no es justo TT.TT

-Aurion tu color favorito es el rojo, por esa razón te di un rubí.

-ah…cierto.

-sí, Eliot aquí lo tengo.- volví a interrumpir.

-bueno pues que esperamos.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las montañas, pero una vocecita nos paro antes de comenzar.

-esperen me, no me dejen solo- rogaba esa pequeña pero dulce voz.

Eliot y yo miramos a Aurion pero el iba adelante, entonces de quien era la voz, cuando al fin desde el bosque se fue distinguiendo la figura de quien nos había estado siguiendo, se distinguió un pequeño pelirrubio, no muy alto, el cual estaba sumamente agitado.

-Tk!- gritamos todos los presentes en unísono.

-Eliot…Aurion…hermano…donde van- dijo este tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-nos seguiste hasta aquí tu solito- pregunto el mayor de los presentes.

-sí Eliot, vi cuando mi hermano se fue y lo seguí hasta aquí.

-no debiste seguirme Tk.

-bueno, ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo, así que Aurion hazle la prueba.

-que Tk va a pasar por lo que yo pase.

-no exactamente, para el va hacer más sencillo, los niños pequeños creen más en la magia que los mayores, así que no te preocupes…Aurion nos alcanzas en Migits cuando terminen.

-lo tengo que hacer?- pregunto Aurion.

-pues si.

-Tk cuídate mucho hermano.

-si Matt, veras que ya soy un niño grande. -

Después de despedirnos retomamos el camino a las montañas, hasta al fin llegar al pequeño espacio que separaba una montaña de otra, ese espacio era muy angosto con dificultad podía moverme, entonces Eliot me dijo que parara, y que repitiera tres veces el juramento en mi cabeza, que cerrara los ojos y tomara el zafiro en mis manos y un minuto después.

-Matt, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí con lo que vi, era un nuevo panorama, deberás estábamos en otro mundo, era totalmente diferente a donde estaba, ahora estaba parado en el tope de una montaña o algo así, abajo el panorama era borroso se veían unos arbustos bien grandes, pero no le tome importancia.

-bajemos- hablo nuevamente Eliot.

-traes soga o algo así.

-no.

-y como bajaremos!

-saltando.

-saltando?- pregunte algo ingenuo- como diablos bajaremos saltando.

-de esta forma- Eliot salto y paso de roca en roca con increíble habilidad- sígueme.

Mire nuevamente hacia abajo y el terror me invadió, solo pude pensar, este chico me quiere matar, pero escuche un ruido que nunca antes había escuchado, así que volteé, lo que vi me impacto, era un dragón rojo que venia sumamente rápido, no sé decir que tan rápido venia, pero no lo pensé dos veces y salte.

-ah!

Comencé a saltar como mi amigo me había demostrado antes, salte de roca en roca y por primera vez sentí que la gravedad no existía, serré los ojos y deje el viento me llevara, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que pise mal y comencé a caer, mire hacia abajo y nunca me había puesto tan feliz por ver un arbusto en mi vida, pero ese arbusto cada vez se volvía más raro, hasta que llego el punto que no parecía un arbusto sino un…dinosaurio verde, en ese momento vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, los cuales serré al instante esperando mi aclamada muerte.

-hola, espero que te alegres de verme.

Al oír esa voz mi cara se lleno de alegría, mi amigo Eliot me había atrapado no ese dinosaurio súper grande.

-nunca había estado tan feliz de verte antes, Eliot.

-me lo imagine, creías que yo pensaba que lo ibas a lograr la primera vez, pero lo hiciste bien para ser un novato, solo que para la próxima te fijas donde pisas.

-lo tomare en cuenta, pero que es eso- dije señalando lo que antes me había parecido un arbusto.

-es un Rakotauro, una especie muy ruda y peligrosa de dinosaurio, después de todo es de roca.

-roca?

-recuerdas los elementos de que te hable la primera vez que te hable sobre la magia, roca es uno.

-me gustaría saber más sobre los elementos.

-esta bien, pero primero hay que ir a Migits.

Al fin pisamos tierra firme y comenzamos a caminar hacia el sur, nos adentramos en un bosque bastante raro, los árboles tenían aspecto chueco y eran de color azul verdoso, las pocas flores que habían, estaban secas, y lo peor era que todo estaba oscuro, lo que podía ver no era mucho, en fin el lugar me daba mala espina.

-bueno, dime por que quieres saber más sobre los elementos- dijo Eliot rompiendo el hielo.

-solo por curiosidad- conteste tratando de disminuir mi nerviosismo.

-vamos no me mientas, seguro quieres saber el elemento de esa chica…como era…así Sara.

-es Sora no Sara, y no para que querría saber su elemento.

-ah perdón es que confundo mucho esos dos nombres, con que Sora…umh, cielo, ah y para saber que elemento es la chica que te gusta.

-bueno, no me molestaría saber los elementos de mis amigos.

-así se dice hombre, en fin esta bien, existen 11 elementos principales, son los que deducen la personalidad, esos 11 son sombra, viento, trueno, tierra, hielo, luz, aire, fuego, piedra, foresta y agua, ahora te daré las descripciones, sombra: como te dije antes, aun que nos persiguen siempre se alejan cuando nos acercamos, por eso simbolizan soledad y astucia, las personas con el elemento de sombra son solitarias y astutas, viento: simboliza la honestidad y equilibrio, las personas con el elemento de viento están rodeados de verdaderos amigos y son muy honestas, y tienen un equilibrio sorprendente, una vez un chico se paro en la punta de una espada sin caerse…

-Eliot, no desvíes el tema.

-si cierto, trueno: el trueno tiene una velocidad grandiosa y simboliza amistad, las personas con el elemento del trueno están rodeados de amigos, pero a veces esos amigos no son los correctos, esa es la diferencia entre trueno y viento, tierra: tienen muy buena defensa y simboliza comprensión, las personas con este elemento se comprenden muy bien con los demás, hielo: como dije es frío, por eso simboliza odio y paciencia, pero no se rige del mal, las personas con este elemento pueden llegar a ser bastante frías, pero calmadas, luz: es sensible y siente por los demás, simboliza compañía, las personas con este elemento son admirables ponen su vida antes que las de los demás, aire: tiene una paciencia enorme por eso simboliza calma, las personas con este elemento son muy pacientes, fuego: este es uno de mis elementos favoritos, simboliza impaciencia y amor, las personas con este elemento son impacientes y se rigen por el amor, el amor es su guía, piedra: son fuertes y tienen buena defensa, simboliza fuerza, defensa y rudeza, las personas con este elemento tienden a ser muy rudas, foresta: simboliza valor y fuerza, las personas con este elemento tienen mucho valor y un tanto de fuerza, y agua: Simboliza equilibrio y inteligencia, las personas con este elemento son muy inteligentes y buscan un equilibrio personal, creo que eso es todo.

-dios! Que largo yo me enrede, pero esos son todos los elementos.

-no, esos son los que deducen la personalidad de una persona los otros son muy complejos, no necesitas saber de ellos por el momento.

-y los tres que mencionaste la vez pasada.

-oscuridad, lluvia y crepúsculo o claroscuro?

-sí, esos.

-oscuridad es el único de ellos que destaca personalidad, o sea en realidad son 12, pero la oscuridad esta sellado, pero de todos modos, oscuridad: simboliza soledad, maldad y poder ilimitado, es un elemento peligroso.

-bueno me enrede, sabes cuales son los elementos de mis amigos.

-sí, Taichi: foresta y un poco de fuego, Sora: fuego,…Joe: viento, Izzi: agua, Mimi: trueno y un poco de tierra, Kari: luz, Tk: aire y luz, creo que son todos.

-fuego…fuego- eso decía una y otra vez solo pensando en ella, no sabia si Eliot me estaba escuchando o si yo lo estaba diciendo en alto, solo me fui de este mundo.

N.A. (esto no es una retrospección, es un sueño despierto de matt, algo parecido al que esta al principio de el capitulo)

-ah, donde estoy?

Me levante del suelo y mire a mi alrededor, no estaba en el bosque con mi amigo, esto era un pasillo gigantesco, con una decoración antigua, comencé a caminar y entre a una habitación de color crema, bastante amplia, con muebles de caoba, muebles que parecían antiguos, no por lo viejos que eran sino por la forma en que estaban hechos, en esa habitación habían dos personas paradas, a las cuales me acerque para preguntarles donde estaba, pero para mi sorpresa ellos continuaron conversando como si no me hubieran escuchado.

-entendedme, no debo tomar partido en esta guerra, esta no es mi guerra, es la de dos mundo a los que no pertenezco, es vuestra guerra- decía el primero de ellos que vestía con una camisa azul cielo, un pantalón de tela crema y unas botas de piel, su aspecto era de un joven de no más de 17 años, melena gris con mechones rubios, ojos de color zafiro, tan profundos como el mar, tez blanca, alto y delgado.

-Hiro, por favor hacedme caso solo usted y Omushiro pueden detener esta guerra, deben tomad partido antes de que sea muy tarde- dijo la segunda casi rogando, esta llevaba un vestido blanco, un collar de oro blanco y unas zapatillas azules, su aspecto era de una joven de la misma edad que el chico, melena rojiza que le llegaba hasta la espalda, ojos de color rubí, tez blanca, y estatura alta.

-kae…-susurro el joven.

-hasta cronos tomo partido, pero apoyo a Durán.

-losé, es que…por que no hablan, debe de haber una mejor forma de resolver la guerra que no sea peleando.

-Hiro! se va a poner del lado del enemigo.

-Kae, no es un enemigo es Durán vuestro amigo.

-losé, pero… ¿por qué Hiro?- en eso la muchacha comenzó a llorar y se apoyo en el pecho del joven, lo cual me sorprendió- ¿por que se va?

-Kae…no quiero dejarle pero sabes que como van las cosas Omushiro y yo no podemos permanecer más aquí.

-no me deje, usted sabe que lo amo…Yamahiro, quédese aquí.

-usted tiene por que pelear, yo no, peleas por el mundo físico y el mágico, yo no pertenezco a ellos, no tengo por que pelear.

-pelee por mi.

-eso desearía, ya me tengo que ir adiós…Sorekae- el joven comenzó a alejarse pero la joven le detuvo.

-debe pelear, es un asunto de los "dragons masters" y usted es uno de ellos- dijo esta mientras lo sujetaba del brazo, por lo que me pareció que ella deberás quería que el se quedara- o acaso olvido que usted es el dragon master del crepúsculo.

-no, pero esto no es un asunto de dragons masters, Kae- el joven suspiro y volteo para verla cara a cara- es una pelea que Durán empezó contra los grandes magos, y estos nos echaron la culpa, sabes que Omushiro y yo pertenecemos al mundo místico y este no tiene que ver nada en esto, y no se ha preguntado…

el joven no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que la chica lo había callado con un beso, que primero fue tímido, pero luego se fue intensificando, hasta llegar a ser un beso apasionado, el cual se me hizo interminable así que comencé a observar mi alrededor y vi algo que no había notado antes, desde la ventana un chico observaba la escena, con cara de no gustarle nada, intente acercarme pero todo comenzó a verse borroso y escuche que alguien me llamaba…Matt…Yama-Sama…Yamato…Ishida…Yamato-sam…por dios despierta, en ese momento reconocí la voz y abrí los ojos.

-auch, ¿que me paso?- musite sin ánimos.

-aleluya, pensé que ibas a morir- dijo un Eliot muy alegre- es que caminábamos por este bosque después de que te dije los elementos de tus amigos y tu comenzaste a decir fuego una y otra vez, no te fijaste por donde ibas y pum tropezaste.

-ah con que eso paso- razone sin haber recuperar por completo los sentidos.

-levántate, falta poco para llegar al final del bosque y entonces llegaremos al reino de sombra- ordeno Eliot, ayudándome a parar.

Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar, aun que yo seguía sobando mi cabecita que tenia un chichón, y a la vez pensando en aquel sueño, es que primero el de la mañana y ahora este, mire a Eliot que estaba delante de mi y note que estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-¿pasa algo?- interrogue.

-no…es que estamos en el bosque de las ninfas, ellas tienden a jugar con las memorias, sentimientos, y con la realidad.

-y por que lo hacen.

-por diversión, la primera vez que entre a este bosque tuve la mala suerte de toparme con una, cuando comienzan su juego es difícil librarse de ellas, pero lo que de veras es difícil es distinguir la realidad de lo ficticio…yo casi quedo atrapado, no estaría aquí si no fuera por Rein.

-Rein?

-sí, es mi amigo seguro le caerás bien…mira es el final del bosque.

Mire hacia delante y por primera vez en varias horas vi luz, Eliot comenzó a correr y yo lo imite, al salir de ese bosque lo primero que vi fue una muralla enorme, con una solo entrada y dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada.

-ese es el reino de las sombras Migits pertenece a el, vamos que Tk y Aurion no tardan en llegar.

Así lo hicimos, comenzamos a dirigirnos a la entrada resguardada por los dos guardias, los cuales dejaron pasar a Eliot sin problemas, pero cuando me decidí cruzar me serraron el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Eliot mientras volteaba- el anda conmigo.

-pero señor, - dijo un guardia- el…

-el, viene conmigo.

-pero.

-nada de peros ya déjenlo pasar!

Me sorprendió esa actitud de Eliot, actuaba como si fuera alguien muy importante, de inmediato los guardias cedieron el paso y pude entrar, detrás de la gran muralla solo había más praderas.

-y ahora qué?

-como qué, ¿ahora qué, vamos a caminar a Migits, falta poco y los chicos deben estar sacándole el permiso a Tk.

-¿permiso a Tk?

-sí, ya te dije este es el reino de sombra y Tk es de luz y aire, el aire no pertenece a las sombra.

-¿pertenecer?

-ups, se me olvido ese detalle, de los 12 elementos tres son principales, el agua, las sombras y la luz, cada uno posee su reino este es el de la sombras, los demás elementos pertenecen a la sombras o a la luz, el agua es independiente,… mira el viento pertenece a las sombras así que el aire pertenece a la luz por que se contradicen.

-así que la tierra pertenece a las sombras y la piedra a la luz, como el fuego a la luz y el trueno a las sombras, pero el hielo pertenece a las sombras y la foresta a la luz, ¿no?- razone casi de forma sonámbula.

-he, sí…un segundo, como lo sabias- argumento Eliot, parpadeando una y otra vez.

-no sé, solo lo supe.

-bueno, mejor seguimos nuestra travesía- concluyo el joven de pelo negro.

Nuevamente retomamos el camino a Migits, entonces comencé a entender para que Tk necesitaba un permiso para entrar al reino de sombra después de todo el es de luz, bueno mire hacia delante y vi que ha lo lejos se veía una pequeña ciudad.

--

Bueno esta es la primera parte, del primer día en la aventura de Matt, como ven decidí entrar a Tk en esto, la verdad medio pena que el pequeño se quedara solo, no sé si ponga a otros elegidos en la magia pero creo que por el momento no lo haré, como ven tanto Matt como Eliot están tomando una actitud rara, me pregunto que les pasara, y Matt esta teniendo muchos sueños últimamente…pero no les arruinare la sorpresa, espero subir pronto la segunda parte de este capitulo… que serán los Dragons Masters y por que Matt sueña con ellos, quienes serán Yamahiro y Sorekae pero tambien quien los estara espiando creo que lo sabrán pronto.

Próximo capitulo:

¨ El comienzo de una nueva aventura 2 parte¨

No se lo pierdan.

Att: Quietshade.


	6. El comienzo de una nueva aventura 2

Hola al fin actualizo, lo primero antes de comenzar este capitulo, es que en este a pesar de que Matt es el narrador se verán partes donde el no tiene que ver nada o sea donde el narrado es anónimo, son parte como que ha pasado con Tk o con las personas que están en el mundo físico, doy gracias a todas las personas que me han mandado reviews, pero mejor los dejo con la lectura, pues desde mi punto de vista este es un capitulo muy interesante.

8. El comienzo de una nueva aventura parte 2.

--

En el mundo humano.

N.A. (es más censillo decir humano que físico.)

-Tuck, tuck- se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-un momento ya voy- se escucho desde la cocina una voz masculina.

Un hombre alto, de cabellera marrón y ojos castaños, caminaba desde la cocina hasta la puerta principal, este abrió la puerta y quedo perplejo ante aquella figura

-ho…hola, Natsuko- dijo este aun en trance.

-hola, Hiroaki- saludo la nombrada, un poco indiferente, mirando a su alrededor.

-me…imagino que estas aquí para recoger a Tk- razono el hombre ya más calmado.

-sí y de paso saludar a Yamato.

-esta bien, voy por ellos, están dormidos- seguido el hombre se retiro a la recamara de los chicos y para su sorpresa ellos no estaban- o no… Natsuko los chicos no están.

-¿Cómo que no están?- dijo esta alterada- como es que siempre que dejo a Tk contigo termina escapando o algo así.

-no es mi culpa que cada vez que Tk venga aquí, se les ocurra tener aventuras. u.uU

-no estarán donde alguno de sus amigos.

-buena idea.

El hombre levanto el teléfono, pero antes de marcar el timbre sonó, así que colgó el teléfono pensando que talvez eran los chicos, o Tk por lo menos.

-yo abro, seguro son Tk y Yamato- dijo la mujer que aun estaba en la entrada de la casa.

Así lo hizo y abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no eran sus hijos, sino los amigos de sus hijos, lo cual la desespero más.

-buenas…Sra. Takaishi?- dijo la pelirroja aun sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban- veníamos a saber como seguía Matt.

-no esta con ustedes.

-no se supone que Matt debe descansar, nosotros nunca lo sacaríamos a mitad del descanso- respondió el joven de pelo azul.

-y Tk esta con ustedes?- esta vez fue el Sr. Ishida que pregunto.

-no se supone que Tk debe cuidar a Matt, pero a que vienen las preguntas, venimos a ver a Matt- respondió el chico de pelo castaño y alborotado.

-es que ninguno de los dos esta- argumento Hiroaki.

-que! no están, pero matt necesita descansar- comento la pelirroja- Tk y Matt no son tan irresponsables como para salir a mitad de la recuperación de Matt.

La actitud preocupada de aquella pelirroja, le extraño a Natsuko Takaishi, pero prefirió no comentar nada después de todo ella estaba sumamente preocupada por su pequeño Takeru.

-se donde están- se escucho de pronto.

Todos voltearon y era Tai el que había hablado.

-Matt últimamente a hablado mucho sobre su nuevo amigo…Eliot creo que era su nombre, el me dijo que no vivía muy lejos de su casa, no habrán salido hacia allá.

-Eliot dices, sí es el hijo de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, e visto que Matt ha entablado amistad con sus hijos, esa no es mala idea…enseguida llamo a Noriko- comento Hiroaki Ishida.

Nuevamente Hiroaki tomo el teléfono y llamo a su compañero.

-Buenas, residencia Ikamoto, habla Noriko.

-Saludos Noriko, te habla Ishida.

-¿Cómo has estado, Hiroaki?

-Bien, es que quería preguntarte si Yamato esta contigo.

-¿Yamato tu hijo? No, Eliot salio temprano con Aurion, Yamato no esta aquí, dime ¿pasa algo Hiroaki?

-no…no pasa nada, nos vemos Noriko- seguido colgó y por la cara que se le veía todo los presentes sabían la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¿no están ahí, o si Sr. Ishida?

-no Tai, no están ahí.

-por que no nos separamos y los buscamos no creo que estén lejos.

-buena idea Izzi.

Y así lo hicieron se separaron en grupos de dos y comenzaron a buscar a los hermanos Ishida.

--

En el lago con Tk y Aurion.

Tk y Aurion caminaban en sentido a las dos montañas, Tk con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo en sus pequeñas manitas un trozo de esmeralda y Aurion con cara de amargado, haciendo muecas sin sentido.

-enano es aquí, ya deja de mirar tu tonta esmeralda y corre hasta aquí- vocifero el pequeño Aurion, aun con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-ya, no grites tanto que se te arruga la cara y no me llames enano que somos de un mismo tamaño- respondió el pequeño Tk, sacándole la lengua.

-no grites tanto que se te arruga la cara- imito Aurion a Tk.

-te delatare con tu hermano- se quejo Tk.

-ya, no te hice nada…ñoño- esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

Luego de la pequeña discusión entre los pequeños, Aurion le dio las mismas instrucciones a Tk, que su hermano le había dado horas pasadas a Yamato.

--

Al fin regresando a Matt y Eliot.

Acabamos de llegar a Migits, es un pueblo bastante amplio y limpio, ahí todo tipo de personas, personas que se visten con capas al estilo de la edad media, pero otras se visten como cualquier persona en el siglo 20, en fin e visto mucho en lo poco que llevamos aquí, desde librerías hasta armerías y la verdad vi una espada que me encanto…me distraje tanto que choque con alguien.

-lo siento- me apresuro a disculparme.

-no hay problema chico, solo mira por donde vas- reprocho este y lo mire a la cara…

-la…la…lagarto mutante!

Eso grite a todo pulmón al ver la cara de la persona, no! De la cosa con que había chocado, tenía aspecto de dragón pero caminaba como persona y hablaba.

-como me has dicho chico- me dijo este con cara de ofendido.

-¡AUXILIO!- fue lo único que se me paso por la cabeza.

Eliot al oír mi grito volteo a ver que pasaba, lo único que vi fue que sus ojos se abrieron como dos platillos, este se acerco al lagarto mutante como yo le decía.

-Kítaro, amigo como estas- saludo Eliot al lagarto con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Eliot, ¿conoces a este chico? Me llamo lagarto mutante.

-Matt como pudiste decirle lagarto mutante al pobre Kítaro.

-yo…a…que…mutante…dragón- las palabras no me salían, no sé si por la sorpresa o por el terror.

-ya deja de decir babosearías Matt, discúlpate con Kítaro.

Yo no sabia que decir Eliot estaba apoyando a ese lagarto mutante…digo Kítaro o como se llame, y no a mi, pero no tenia remedio.

-perdóname- me disculpe por segunda vez con mi mirada fija al suelo.

-esta bien chico, mientras no me vuelvas a llamar lagarto mutante.

-bueno adiós Kítaro.

Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar, pero esta vez entramos a un bar, el ambiente en el bar no era como los bares del otro mundo, más bien era como una cafetería, en la cual se vendía alcohol, era un lugar tranquilo, Eliot fue directo aun banco y yo solo lo imite sentándome a su lado, después de todo yo no conocía ese lugar, vi como Eliot le decía a un camarero que trajera dos vasos de agua, comencé a sentir como la caminata me hacia efecto, hasta ahora no había notado el cansancio, me sentía un poco débil pero no lo suficiente como para quejarme, así que ignore mis síntomas, veo como el camarero coloca un vaso de agua cristalina frente a mi y no dudo un segundo en beberla.

-Yama a aquí esperaremos a Rein, él no debe tardar en llegar luego esperaremos a Tk y a Aurion, seguido compramos armas dime que te gustaría usar.

-una espada- conteste enseguida.

-buena elección, a mi me gustan las espadas, aunque prefiero las lanzas, dime que tipo de espadas te gustaría usar.

-largas y pesadas, o de un solo filo.

-eres exigente, pero puedo darte el arma que desees.

Así siguió nuestra conversación de armas, hasta que entro un chico rubio con ropas extrañas, bueno para hacer una pequeña descripción de él, era alto, pelirrubio, de piel blanca, su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta gris con un suéter blanco debajo, un short crema y unas botas de piel, este se dirigió hasta Eliot y lo saludo.

-Eliot, tenias tiempo sin venir de este lado- intervino el rubio.

-¡Rein! ¿Cómo has estado?

-tal vez mejor que tu- entonces Rein se dio cuenta de mi presencia- ¿él quien es?

-ah, es mi amigo, es del otro lado.

-¡del otro lado!

-que tiene, de todos modos estoy viviendo ahí.

-esta bien no te enfades.

-Yama, te presento a Rein- me dijo Eliot.

-mucho gusto Rein.

-el placer es mío- respondió el rubio- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre, no será Yama o sí?

-no…Yamato Ishida, me puedes decir Matt.

-entonces Matt por que no pides algo de comer…te ves cansado- dijo Rein.

-esta bien, pediré algo- la verdad estaba cansado y un poco de comida me caería bien.

-entonces Eliot y yo iremos hablando.

Me dirigí a la barra para pedir algo, ignorando de lo que pudieran estar hablando.

--

De vuelta al mundo humano.

-Los encontraron chicos- preguntaba Hiroaki Ishida a los chicos con esperanzas de que alguno de los presentes haya encontrado a sus vástagos.

-no, Sr. Ishida- contesto el joven de pelo azul.

-creo que no queda de otra- dijo este suspirando- llamare la policía.

-espero que a Matt y a Tk no les haya pasado nada- comento Taichi.

-Sora y la Sra. Takaishi aún no llegan, talvez los encontraron- esta vez fue Izzi el que hablo.

Luego de un minuto de espera los hombres ya desesperados lograron divisar las dos mujeres, por la cara que ambas traían se notaba que no habían tenido éxito.

-¿encontraron algo?

-pues la verdad… sí- contesto Sora.

-¿que encontraron?- cuestiono Hiroaki.

Sora solo mostró el viejo gorro del pequeño Tk, el cual estaba todo empapado, al ver eso el hombre solo pudo pensar lo peor para su hijito, por otro lado Natsuko Takaishi sollozaba imaginando la muerte de su pequeño Tk y tratando de pensar que su hijo mayor estaría bien en algún lugar, después de todo no habían encontrado rastro del joven Ishida, mientras Tai y los muchachos se habían paralizado.

-lo encontramos en un lago, pero no encontramos rastro de Matt- respondió la pelirroja ya que era la más relajada en ese momento.

-¿no encontraron nada más?

-no señor.

Hiroaki se acerco a su ex-esposa para consolarla y decirle que ya había llamado la policía.

--

Mientras en la conversación de Eliot y Rein.

-¿Por qué confiaste en él?- preguntaba un joven rubio a otro joven.

-no lo sé, es el hijo de uno de los compañeros de mi padre y me pareció buen chico, entonces le hable sobre la magia, le hice la prueba, la paso y lo traje hasta aquí- respondió el joven de pelo negro.

-¿es qué no lo notaste?

-¿notar qué?

-olvídalo, eres un despistado, dejare que tu pagues tu error.

-¿pero cuál error cometí?

-¡ingenuo, deja de preguntarme!

-es que no te entiendo.

-mejor…dejamos esto así, él ya nos esta mirando raro.

-esta bien, no te enojes- termino Eliot.

--

Regresando con Yamato.

Luego de terminar mi desayuno, bueno almuerzo pero es que no desayune, escuche que Rein gritaba y voltee a verlos, ellos me miraron y luego de decir unas cuantas palabras comenzaron a acercarse, se sentaron a mi lado y ordenaron unas bebidas, comenzaron a hablar de tonterías, tomaron sus bebidas, pasaron unas horas más hablando y al fin llegaron Takeru y Aurion.

-¡hermano!- grito Tk lanzándose a mí.

-Tk, pasaste la prueba.

-te dije que iba a ser un chico grande.

-olvídalo, ¿Tk donde esta tu gorro?

-cuando entre al agua lo perdí… me gustaba ese gorro.

-no te preocupes, cuando regresemos lo buscare.

-gracias hermano.

-bueno, entonces el es tu hermano- nos interrumpió Rein.

-sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-por que fuera de la apariencia física, ustedes dos no se parecen.

-es que para ser hermanos uno no tiene que parecerse, puedes considerar hermano a cualquier persona, claro mientras tengan un vínculo de amor mutuo- esta vez no fui yo quien hablo sino Tk.

-tus palabras son sabias, pero me pregunto ¿serás tu tan sabio como ellas?- luego de decir estas palabras Rein se dirigió hacia Eliot.

-ya estamos listos- me comunico el antes mencionado joven de pelo negro.

Salimos de aquel bar con un nuevo destino, destino que era buscar las armas adecuadas, por mi parte me parecía divertido usar espadas y armaduras talvez por el simple echo de nunca haber usado una antes, al fin llegando a nuestro destino el cual era una armería poco pulcra, nos introdujimos en ella y comenzamos a observar la gran variedad de armas que había en ese lugar, Rein que estaba delante comenzó a pedir algunas armas que según él se veían estables, luego de terminar su pedido se dirigió donde estaba Tk, le hizo algunas preguntas y luego se dirigió hacia mi.

-dime Yamato, ¿Qué arma te gustaría usar?- me pregunto este con serenidad.

-¿Qué arma usara Tk?- cuestione sin darle importancia a la pregunta hecha anteriormente.

-con que te gusta responder con preguntas…me recuerdas a un amigo, tu hermano no usara de estas armas, decidí que sea mago, compraremos sus herramientas en otro lugar, él es muy pequeño como para usar armas pesadas y al contrario de Aurion su fuerza no es tan grande…él se caracteriza por su inteligencia y imaginación, así que no lo pondré a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-entiendo…usare espadas dobles, de un filo.

-buena elección, pero necesitaras más que eso para sobrevivir en este lugar…um, te recomiendo una espada pesada.

-de acuerdo, de todas formas me gustan las espadas pesadas.

Con eso Rein regreso al mostrador, después de unos largos minutos de espera tomamos camino a otro lugar, un lugar más amplio que el anterior, estaba llenos de libros y tenia unas columnas enormes, Eliot para sacarme las dudas me informo que en ese lugar encontraríamos las herramientas de Tk.

-buenos días jóvenes en que les puedo ayudar- nos dijo el encargado de ese lugar, el cual era un anciano con barba larga, tenia un atuendo como el mago Merlín y otros tantos, la verdad me pregunto por que los magos usan esas ropas tan ridículas.

-por que son muy útiles joven- comento el anciano refiriéndose a mí.

-disculpe- le dije incrédulamente- dijo algo.

-usted pregunto ¿Por qué los magos usamos estas ropas? Yo le conteste por que son muy útiles.

-pero eso lo pensé…yo…no…lo dije en alto, ¿o sí?

-es que la mayoría de los magos de esta región tienen telepatía…en realidad hay muchas personas que poseen esta habilidad pero pocas lo controlan- me explico Eliot, sacándome de dudas nuevamente.

-bueno ¿solo quieren esas cosas?- cuestionó el anciano a Rein, el cual ya tenia todo pagado.

-sí es todo por el momento.

Rein se dirigió hacia Takeru y le paso las cosas que acababa de comprar, nuevamente camino hacia mí y me informo que iríamos a unas planicies no muy lejos del pueblo, iríamos a ese lugar a tomar nuestras primeras lecciones de magia y de armas, también me dijo que Eliot entrenaría a Tk mientras que él me adiestraría a mí, pues pusimos manos a la obra y salimos del pueblo hasta llegar a la antes mencionada llanura, era un lugar hermoso sin duda, estaba rodeado de flores silvestres, algunos árboles que daban sombra suficiente al lugar y algunos insectos bien raritos, note como Eliot, Takeru y Aurion se alejaban más al norte, luego note como alguien colocaba su mano en mi hombro, lo cual hizo que me volteara exaltado.

-perdón por asustarte- se disculpo Rein, que por primera vez en todo el día llevaba una sonrisa, que más que asombrarme me asusto.

-¿por que te ríes?

-porque cada vez que te miro te pareces más a la persona que me recuerdas.

-¿Quién es esa persona?

-no te lo diré, pero es alguien a quien quise mucho.

-no me digas que eres gay.

-para nada ¿estas loco o que? O.o

-es que pensé…olvídalo.

-no… me refiero que lo quería de la forma que tu quieres a Tk, como un hermano.

-por eso dijiste que las palabras de Tk eran sabias… ¿Por qué dices lo quería y no lo quiero, acaso murió?

-algo así, él me traiciono y digamos que luego murió- me respondió con pesadez y con la mirada fija en el piso.

-lo lamento.

-ya basta de hablar, comencemos el entrenamiento- me miro fijamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco, no sé por que pero su mirada me parecía conocida- dime tus elementos.

-mis elementos son viento, sombra y hielo.

-curioso, dime tu elemento principal.

-¿elemento principal?

-es que a Eliot se le olvida todo…un ser viviente puede tener más de un elemento, solo dos de ellos son principales, las personas de tres elementos tienden a tener un elemento principal y dos sub-principales, pero algunas tienen dos principales y un sub-principal, dime tu elemento o elementos principales.

-creo que son viento y sombra.

-de acuerdo, comenzare con viento…te mostrare como hacer una satea de viento, primero concéntrate en un solo punto, que tal ese árbol- señalo un árbol a unos metros de donde estábamos- después de fijar tu vista en el árbol, concentra tu energía en tu puño, toda tu honestidad o energía de viento envíala a tu mano, apunta al árbol, luego dices satea de viento, ¿entendiste?

-sí, entendí

-pues comienza.

Como Rein me había explicado me concentre en el árbol, concentre mi energía en mí mano izquierda y grite satea de viento, pero no paso nada.

-¿Qué paso?

-me parece que tienes problemas con el viento- me respondió Rein con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual no entendí- mejor vamos con sombra, has lo mismo que con viento, pero esta vez dices satea de sombra en vez de viento.

Nuevamente me concentre en el árbol, concentre mí energía en mí mano y con toda mis fuerzas grite satea de sombra, lo que vi a continuación fue una gran energía negra salir de mi mano, al notar que lo había logrado Rein me dio una sonrisa de triunfo.

-ya lograste hacer la satea de sombra, ahora para hacer las demás sateas sabes que hacer…pasemos a usar magia por medio de las armas.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-es igual que con una satea normal, pero en vez de pasar tu energía a tu mano lo pasas a la espada, inténtalo.

Me entrego una espada de doble filo, la tome y repetí la acción, gritando satea de sombra agite la espada y nuevamente vi la energía sombría, esta vez esta salía de la espada en forma de ráfaga, pasaron algunos segundos y un ruido ensordecedor apareció, el árbol que había tomado como blanco se había partido a la mitad.

-sorprendente, eres bueno para ser principiante.

-¿yo partí ese árbol a la mitad?

-sí, no es increíble- Rein me miro nuevamente a los ojos, pero esta vez su mirada era más seria- toma un arma…te recomiendo la que tienes en mano, no creo que puedas usar una espada pesada contra mí, vamos a luchar.

-¡que! tu y yo vamos a luchar, ahora.

-sí…no te preocupes un 2 de mi potencial será suficiente para darte una paliza.

-crees que soy débil, veras que es todo lo contrario.

-no me retes…no soy Eliot, Eliot solo me a ganado una vez y fue por suerte, a lo que me refiero es que si no topaste a Eliot que te hace pensar que me toparas a mí.

Si alguien me ha caído mal alguna vez sin duda era Rein, era arrogante, la verdad me había comenzado a agradar, pero esta vez me había insultado y eso no se lo perdonaría, sin pensarlo dos veces tome la espada larga que había escogido con la ayuda de Eliot, esta era de un solo filo, bastante larga y pesada- N.A. (muy parecida a la que usa Cloud el protagonista de Final fantasy 7 y para los que no hayan jugado Final fantasy 7, es una espada larga de metal pesado, no sé creo que le llega hasta los hombros a Matt.) -estaba decidido a callar a ese tipo.

-con que me desafías y decides usar una espada pesada, eres tan persistente como la persona a la que me recuerdas.

-ya deja de compararme con quien sea que te recuerde.

-tienes razón, tu no mereces ser comparado con él.

-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso- le grite.

Nuevamente me veía en el campo de batalla con todas las de perder, en algo él había tenido razón, su velocidad no se comparaba con la de Eliot, él se movía como el viento, tome la espada con firmeza y decidí usar una satea, me concentre y junto con un ataque vertical grite satea de viento, al fin pude hacer una satea de viento, el problema fue que Rein la esquivo con mucha facilidad, una de las ventajas de Rein era que él usaba garras, como estas no eran pesadas podía moverse con facilidad, lo acepto cometí un error, pero es que me sentía mal por haber perdido contra todos mis contrincantes, perdí contra Tai y contra Eliot…y ahora iba a perder contra Rein, pero de pronto no sé que diablos me paso pero comencé a sentir sentimientos nunca antes experimentados por mí, sentía odio, rencor, amor, esperanza, bondad, generosidad, envidia, miedo, valor, sentía todos esos sentimientos a la vez, sentí como una fuerza me invadía, esta fuerza me partía el alma en dos, cerré mis ojos y luego los abrí, todo era oscuro, los cerré nuevamente y los abrí por segunda vez y todo era claro, los cerré por tercera vez y nuevamente los abrí ahora veía a blanco y negro, salí de mi trance al escuchar como Rein venia a toda potencia hacia mí, se abalanzo contra mí y me hizo un gran rasguño en el brazo derecho, al estar cerca aprovecho y me susurro en el oído- te rindes tan fácil- por alguna razón esas palabras hicieron que el poder que recorría mí cuerpo se descontrolara, Rein volvió a abalanzarse pero esta vez detuve su ataque, este quedo tan sorprendido que abrió la boca de par en par, lance un ataque que Rein no pudo esquivar y lo hirió en un brazo, enseguida la herida comenzó a sangrar, pero él aun no salía de la impresión, solo alcance a decir te gane, ya que caí inconsciente, estaba comenzando a odiar eso… desperté otra vez en un lugar extraño, en un parque o un jardín, comencé a explorar el lugar y note la presencia de un chico, me acerque para hablarle pero no me escucho, intente toparle pero mi mano lo atravesó, como lo sospechaba este era otro sueño.

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno- contaba el niño, su apariencia era la de un niño de mi edad, con pelo castaño y bien peinado, se parecía un poco a Tai pero con el pelo peinado, ojos de color miel y tez bronceada, vestía unos pantalones marrones, una camisa blanca y estaba descalzo- listos o no allá voy.

El chico comenzó a correr, recorriendo el jardín, hasta que por cansancio se apoyo en un árbol.

-Taehmoe de nuevo te toca buscar- el árbol le hablo, si no fuera por todo lo que he visto hoy me hubiese sorprendido y por lo que escuche el nombre del niño era Taehmoe.

-sí, y para colmo Durán y Yamahiro me prohibieron buscarlos por medio de su aura, además me pusieron tiempo, son tan injustos- y también conocía a ese tal Yamahiro.

-eso es por que siempre haces trampa.

-sí ya lo sé, mejor voy a buscarlos.

Taehmoe comenzó a correr, y se paro frente a un arbusto, menciono un nombre y del arbusto salio un pequeño niño.

-te encontré Omushiro.

-pensé que era un buen escondite- el tal Omushiro era un pequeño más o menos de la edad de Tk, tenia el pelo corto, su pelo era totalmente blanco, ojos azules, traía un short crema y un suéter verde e iba descalzo, se me parecía a alguien…ya sé era el chico que estaba espiando a Yamahiro y Sorekae- ya encontraste a mi primo.

-no, vamos a buscar a los demás.

-de acuerdo.

Los dos pequeños comenzaron a caminar, yo los seguí y vi como pararon frente a un árbol, me pareció que fue por petición del niño que pararon, pero una manzana le cayó en la cabeza provocando que el pequeño llorara y de pronto comenzara a llover, el más grande de los niños ignoro el llanto del pequeño y miro hacia arriba y grito te encontré, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azul marino bajo del árbol, este llevaba una capa negra y debajo un conjunto blanco y no llevaba zapatos, su pelo no era muy largo, pero parte de este le cubría un ojo, en sus ojos se veían muchas cosas a la vez, odio y generosidad, muchos sentimientos contrariados, el mismo se contrariaba.

-por lo menos esta vez no hiciste trampas- dijo el chico del árbol.

-Durán no seas tan molesto, después de la paliza que Yamahiro y tú me dieron como iba a hacer trampas- v.vU

-cierto, veo que tienes a Omushiro…te faltan Yamahiro y Sorekae.

Los tres chicos salieron a buscar a los dos faltantes, llevaban un minuto de busca, cuando Taehmoe escucho una pequeña risa.

-Sorekae eso es trampa, no puedes usar magia para esconderte, si usas desaparición no podré verte- TT-TT

-te equivocas, no estoy usando magia tonto, estoy detrás de ti- dijo una pequeña voz, que provenía de una chica, la cual reconocí como la chica de mi sueño anterior, pero esta vez era más pequeña, tenia la edad de Taehmoe, vestía un vestido parecido al de la otra vez, pero esta vez no llevaba el collar y estaba descalza.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en asustarme? solo falta Hiro y si lo encuentro no me quedare otra vez.

-suerte, sabes que Yamahiro no es presa fácil y te queda un solo minuto.

--

Mientras con Tk y Eliot.

-Tk es aquí- decía el joven de pelo negro a un pequeño chico rubio.

-aquí vamos a entrenar, a mí me gusta este lugar- comento saltando Tk.

-excelente, lo primero que te enseñare es a leer…

-pero ya se leer.

-déjame terminar, te pareces en eso a tu hermano… te enseñare a leer el lenguaje dragón.

-¿los dragoncitos hablan?

-sí Tk, los dragoncitos hablan.

-¡súper!

-toma este libro, es el alfabeto dragón con traducción al japonés, si necesitas ayuda me dices, creo que ahí esta todo lo necesario… cuando termines me avisas, te daré el libro de hechizos y magias, estaré en ese árbol.

Eliot se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Tk leía el libro, unas horas más tarde Tk se acerco a Eliot y le dijo que había terminado y que ya sabia leer en dragón, Eliot se asombro ante la capacidad de aprender del niño.

-esta bien, te enseñare a usar magia, la primera magia que harás será shock, esta magia hace que recuperes energía más rápido, concéntrate cierra tus manos con fuerza y grita shock.

El pequeño Tk siguió paso a paso lo que el mayor le había dicho, ¡shock!-grito el pequeño y de la nada un campo de energía lo rodeo, el pequeño se sintió recargado y se detuvo.

-bien hecho Tk, ahora toma este libro- le paso el libro- lee las dos primeras paginas, luego veré si puedes hacer esas magias.

-veras que lo lograre Eliot.

--

Regresando con los padres de Matt y Tk.

-Tai, Sora, vayan a casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados por ustedes… les avisare cuando sepa algo de los chicos, la policía no debe tardar mucho en encontrarlos- les decía Hiroaki Ishida a Sora y a Tai.

-esta bien, Sora vamos, hay que llegar a casa- le decía Tai a Sora que estaba media dormida en el sofá de la residencia Ishida.

-buenas noches Sr. Ishida, buenas noches Sra. Takaishi- se despedía Sora un poco más despierta.

Los chicos salieron de la casa dejando solos a los padres de los supuestos desaparecidos, Hiroaki no tardo en decirle a su ex-esposa que fuera a su cama a dormir y que él dormiría en el sofá, al principio ella se negó pero no pudo contra la insistencia de su ex-esposo, por alguna razón los dos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a acercarse para poco a poco juntar sus labios, pero algo los interrumpió antes de que esto ocurriera…

--

Volviendo a Rein.

-como lo pensé, mi sospechas eran correctas- hablaba para si mismo Rein mientras acomodaba a la cabeza de Matt en una mochila- Eliot es tan despistado que no se dio cuenta de su error… sin duda es fuerte, pero apenas acaba de despertar su poder, ese fue el inicio de tu pesadilla más grande- dijo refiriéndose a Matt- solo espero poder ayudarte cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, no sé que es lo que haces conmigo, se supone que debo odiarte… pero se me hace imposible, perdóname- Rein se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de Yamato con la única intención de probarlos, pero antes de siquiera toparlos- que bien despertaste…

--

Al fin regresando al sueño de Matt.

Los chicos se volvieron a reunir e iban contando los segundos que le quedaban al pobre Taehmoe, ya el chico se estaba desesperando y justamente cuando Durán grito Cero un chico de melena gris con mechones rubios salto de la copa de un árbol.

N.A. (El pelo de Yamahiro y de Omushiro no es tintado, Omushiro tiene el pelo blanco desde el día que nació y Yamahiro lo tiene gris casi blanco con dos mechones rubios, los mechones rubios son naturales por igual.)

-perdiste por quinta vez en este día… que puedes decir de eso Taeh- el chico que había bajado del árbol no era nadie más que el mismo Yamahiro, esta vez su mirada era diferente a la del chico de 17 años que yo había visto antes, su mirada decía mucho, esa mirada no era la de tristeza que se le veía antes, esta era diferente, era incierta como la de Durán, radiaba odio, amor, pureza, melancolía, se contradecía pero a la vez se notaba feliz, su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino, al igual que los demás el iba descalzo, pero su mirada me traía nostalgia, me sentía indefenso ante aquella mirada como si me advirtiera algo.

-odio que te burles de mi, Hiro… ya sé vamos un uno contra uno, sin Durán, Shiro o Kae.

-vas a desafiar a Hiro… hoy estas más estúpido que de costumbre, pero vamos a ver si le das batalla- interrumpió Durán.

-no quiero que ellos peleen- hablo Sorekae.

-no quiero que le pase nada a mi primito, bua, bua- de pronto comenzó a llover de nuevo.

-Shiro no me va a pasar nada, pero deja de llorar que nos vas a empapar- dijo Hiro (Yamahiro), mientras secaba las lagrimas de Shiro (Omushiro) su primo, esa escena me enterneció y me recordó a Tk y a mí- acepto el desafió Taeh, tu y yo y nadie más.

-excelente.

Los dos chicos desenvainaron sus espadas, la de Hiro era mitad azul marino, mitad azul claro casi transparente, la de Taeh (Taehmoe) era verde oscuro, el primero en atacar fue Taeh, el chico se lanzo como bestia hacia Hiro y este no se movió ni un centímetro, Taeh se acerco corriendo y dio un fuerte ataque a Hiro, el cual ni lo rozó, se notaba que Yamahiro estaba jugando, pues solo estaba parado esquivando los ataques de Taeh, pero por la sonrisa de Taeh yo diría que tenia algo tramado, la verdad hubiese deseado equivocarme pero no fue así, Taehmoe con una agilidad sorprendente le pego a una piedra no muy pequeña la cual se elevo y fue a parar directo en la frente de Omushiro, el cual con el impacto callo al piso llorando y nuevamente comenzó a llover, al ver su primo así Hiro perdió la concentración y Taeh aprovecho ese momento para atacar, Taeh le hizo una gran herida en el brazo a Hiro la cual de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer le eso a Omushiro?- comenzó Hiro con una cara que tanto a mi como a Taeh nos asusto- me la pagaras, esta es la peor de las trampas que has hecho.

-Yamahiro calma te, fue un error, no lo hice apropósito- decía Taeh mientras retrocedía desde el piso, ya que se había tropezado- no pierdas la calma, sabes que es malo para ti.

-Yamahiro, Omushiro esta bien, así que tranquilízate- grito Durán.

-esta no te la perdono- fueron las ultimas palabras de Yamahiro.

Yamahiro comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños, yo tenía cara de terror ya que su cuerpo despedía una cantidad de energía increíble, es más la energía era tanta que parecía que su cuerpo iba a estallar, Yamahiro agito su espada y grito eclipse solar, lo que vi nunca antes lo había visto, vi una energía inmensa salir de la espada, luego una luz blanca segadora y lo ultimo que escuche fue a Durán gritar ¡calma te Yamahiro! y luego un grito.

-que bien despertaste- escuche a una voz decirme.

-¿Qué me paso?... ¿Donde estoy y quien eres tú?

-calma te, abre los ojos y descansa- poco a poco abrí mis ojos y fui divisando una figura, la cual después de un rato reconocí como Rein.

-¿Rein, qué me paso?

-tuviste un exceso de energía… recuérdame no volver a enfadarte- me dijo este con esa sonrisa que me daba miedo.

-responde me algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quiénes son los Dragons masters?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- este me miro con una cara rígida.

-por que escuche a un hombre hablando de ellos en la taberna.

-son los guerreros más poderosos de los 3 mundos, cada uno caracterizado por un elemento, aun por los elementos prohibidos y fusionados.

-¿Fusionados?

-son elementos creados combinando varios elementos principales, el crepúsculo es uno de ellos.

-¿deberás?

-sí, el crepúsculo es una ligación de luz y sombra o de luz y oscuridad, por eso se dice que el crepúsculo tiene dos caras, una buena y una mala, la buena es las sombras, la mala la oscuridad.

-háblame sobre el dragon master del crepúsculo.

-¿Cuál exactamente, hay varios, después de todo los mundos tienen mucho de existir y los dragons masters existen desde los más remotos tiempos.

-del primero- al decir esto la cara de Rein dejo de tener la sonrisa.

-Yamahiro… no quiero hablar de eso ahora, Tk y Eliot deben de haber terminado- esta actitud de el me extraño pero preferí callarme.

-¿que hora es?

-las nueve de la noche, pero en el mundo físico son las 10, es que existe una hora de diferencia.

-es tarde, mejor volvemos a casa.

-en la condición que estas no duraras ni un minuto antes de caer desmayado.

-no creas eso.

-debiste decir que estabas herido, tienes una gran herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, me parece que tiene una semana o algo así.

-es que pensé que ya estaba curada… la verdad se me olvido que la tenia.

-avisare a Eliot, Takeru y Aurion, iremos a las montañas en dragones.

-¡en dragones!

-no te asustes soy buen domador, no te voy a dejar caer- dijo este mientras se retiraba a la misma dirección que los demás lo habían hecho.

Unos minutos después los chicos llegaron y Eliot me subió a su espalda ya que Rein tenía un brazo herido y no podía llevarme, después de todo yo gane y le hice esa herida a Rein, Aurion iba arrastrando a Tk que iba como zombi por el cansancio, al llegar al pueblo nos detuvimos frente a algo parecido a un establo, y al rato Rein salio de aquel sitio con tres dragones, uno azul, uno rojo y otro verde.

-¿montaremos esas cosas?- pregunte asustado a Eliot.

-no son cosas Yama, son dragones y sí las vamos a montar.

-¡yo quiero el rojo!- grito Aurion.

-lo sabemos, tu siempre eliges el rojo- regaño Rein a Aurion- como nos hacemos, Tk y matt no saben montar, con quien se van.

-creo que será de esta forma, Aurion ira solo por que si se lleva alguien esa persona morirá del susto, creo que Matt ira contigo eres mejor en esto que yo y con la condición de Matt es mejor que vaya con alguien que sepa lo que hace, Tk y yo iremos juntos- decía Eliot mientras se montaba al dragón verde- una ultima cosa…nada de pararse o distraerse, iremos directos a las montañas, entendido Aurion.

-sí, entendí hermano.

-bien nos vemos en las montañas- fue lo ultimo que dijo Eliot antes de elevarse por las nubes junto con Aurion.

-sube Matt, después Eliot se queja de que soy lento- me dijo Rein que ya estaba encima del dragón.

Tome la mano de Rein y subí al inmenso dragón azul, me acomode en la espalda de Rein y vi como el dragón se elevaba en los cielo, sentí como el viento soplaba en mi cara, desde aquí se veían las luces de los pueblos como estrellas, el panorama era hermoso, lo mejor de todo era que no era de día sino de noche, me relaje tanto ante la situación que cerré los ojos con intención de descansar, pues el cansancio me estaba ganando, y cuando cerré mis ojos lo primero que vi fue la imagen de Sora con su hermosa sonrisa, era el primer sueño complaciente que tenia ese día, pero este no duro mucho pues la voz de Rein diciéndome que me sujetara que íbamos a aterrizar me saco de el, al aterrizar vi que todos habían llegado y Tk ya estaba más despierto, pensé que por el paseo en dragón se había despertado.

-que bien que llegaron- fue el saludo de parte de Aurion.

-dime que te pareció el paseo Matt- me pregunto Rein.

-pues la verdad…pues la verdad- comencé tratando de parecer enojado- ¡es que me encanto!

-por un momento pensé que no te había gustado- sincero Eliot.

-¡a quien no le gustaría, hermano viste como el dragoncito volaba por los cielos!

-Tk eso no era un dragoncito era un dragón, o es que no viste el tamaño de ese dragón- regaño a Tk, Aurion.

-ya cálmense, Eliot me tengo que ir, adiós chicos fue un placer conocerlos- se despidió Rein mientras se alejaba con los dragones.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al estrecho espacio que hay entre las dos montañas, Eliot nos dijo que no teníamos que decir el juramento esta vez, que solo debíamos cerrar los ojos y desear regresar a casa, pues así lo hicimos y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el mundo físico, al llegar al lago Tk y yo nos despedimos de Eliot y Aurion, pues ellos iban por otro camino.

-hermano, vas a buscar mi gorro en el agua.

-sí- fue lo único que conteste mientras me despojaba de mi ropa hasta quedar en interiores.

Entre al agua en busca del gorro de mi hermano, solo de entrar un escalofrió me corrió la espalda, el agua estaba fría pero el escalofrió no fue por el frío del lago sino por la energía que recorría el lago, baje al fondo de este y al no ver rastro del gorro pensé en regresar, pero vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención, era un túnel que estaba en la parte inferior del lago, algo en el me llamaba y yo no iba a resistirme, nade a través del tune y cuando salí de este lo que vi me impacto, era una mujer y estaba parada en el fondo del lago, detrás de ella había una roca blanca con una pequeña piedra blanca incrustada en ella, la mujer se acerco a mí y me dijo-te mostrare la luz de tu camino, aquella que fue condenada por ti- con esto la extraña mujer me lanzo un rayo de luz, el cual me penetro la piel y me hizo gemir de dolor, aun que lo único que logre fue botar el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, de pronto varias visiones pasaron por mi mente, una de ellas la reconocí, las otras tres las vi como si las hubiera vivido, la primera era de 4 jóvenes sentados frente al lago, reconocí a dos de ellos como Durán y Yamahiro, los otros dos nunca los había visto, el primero era un joven de pelo negro oscuro y ojos verdes, sinceramente si yo viera ese chico de noche en una calle desierta me asustaría de muerte, la segunda era una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, los cuatros hablaban animados como si nada los pudiera hacer sufrir, como si todo fuera color rosa, la segunda era de Yamahiro y Sorekae, ambos estaban sentados frente a un río, primero abrazados y por ultimo besándose, la tercera la reconocí como el momento en que Yamahiro había lanzado aquel ataque a Tehmoe, lo que vi me sorprendió, el grito que Durán le había lanzado a Yamahiro lo había hecho entrar en razón, haciendo que el mismo Yamahiro se interpusiera entre el ataque y Taeh, entonces el grito que escuche no había sido de Taeh sino de Hiro, la cuarta visión fue la peor de todas, a quien veía era a Yamahiro, no al pequeño de 12 años sino al joven de 17, este llevaba en sus brazos a Sorekae, esta estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que el rostro de Hiro, Yamahiro poco a poco fue alzando la vista para ver a quien estaba frente a él, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre pero aun así habían caminos limpios en su cara, caminos limpiados por sus lagrimas derramadas, sus ojos no llevaban el color zafiro de antes, sus ojos eran disparejos, uno azul casi negro, el otro azul casi blanco, deje de ver esas imágenes y note que mi mano izquierda esta brillando, tenia un símbolo extraño, pero me ardía a pesar de estar bajo agua, mire al frente y note que la mujer no estaba, salí del túnel y subí a la superficie.

-hermano pensé que te habías ahogado- Tk me ayudo a salir por completo del agua- hermano, estas tan frío como los cubitos de hielo que hay en mi nevera.

-es… es… toy… bi, bi… en- en ese momento pensé que tenia hipotermia- no… en… con… tre… tu… go… rro.

-esta bien, toma tu ropita, papá me comprara otro gorrito.

Después de vestirme caminamos a casa, aun que no sé como lo hice, mis piernas casi no me respondían, pero al ir caminando mi cuerpo fue calentándose un poco, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa y con un poco de trabajo abrí la puerta con mi llave, al entrar vi como mis padres casi se besaban, pero Tk los interrumpió al cerrar la puerta con un golpe.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- grito mi padre.

-papi ya volví- Tk se tiro a los brazos de papá, pero este duro un rato para responder al abrazo.

-¿Tk donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto papá preocupado, mamá aun estaba como piedra por la sorpresa.

-en la puerta.

-Matt, hijito estas bien- mi mamá se abalanzo contra mí pero al instante retrocedió- Matt estas frió, que te paso.

-mami, mi hermano entro a un lago para buscar mi gorro, duro mucho y se puso como la nieve de frío.

-dios, Matt tienes fiebre- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente- ve y date un baño, y te traeré unas pastillas para que la fiebre baje- se me hacia gracioso ver a mi madre así por mi condición- Yamato, explica como te hiciste esa herida- me dijo señalando la herida que Rein me había hecho con las garras.

-fue un oso- no se me ocurrió nada más

-¡un oso, llevaste a tu hermano donde habían osos.

-no…sí, pero yo provoque al oso.

-dios Matt cuando dejaras de meterte en problemas.

-hijo ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto mi padre.

-no quiero hablar, estoy cansado- al decir esto me retire de la sala.

-Matt regresa aquí.

Los deje con la palabra en la boca y fui a darme un baño, la verdad a mitad del baño las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, estaba cansado, tenia sueño y fiebre, y esa imagen de Hiro con Sorekae en sus brazos…esa imagen traía una cadena de recuerdos incoherentes a mi cabeza, esa imagen me atormentaba, sentía que algo me iba a pasar, eso era demasiado para mí, no lloraba por miedo o dolor, lloraba para dejar salir toda la confusión que me rodeaba, me sentía mal, algo me buscaba y no iba a parar hasta hallarme, en ese momento deseaba que Gabumon estuviera a mi lado apoyándome y consolándome, pero no era así, yo estaba solo y quería respuestas de lo que me pasaba, solo una persona podía aclarar mis dudas y esa persona era Eliot, hablaría con el en cuando pudiera, le contaría mis sueños y todo lo que he visto, salí del baño y me puse mi pijama, mi madre vino a mi cuarto y me dio unas pastillas para la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza, tenia que aceptar que me gustaba ser mimado por mi madre, después de todo las madres tienen ese toque que te hace sentir protegido, me deje caer en la cama y poco a poco fui entrando a un sueño profundo, un sueño que marco una sonrisa en mi rostro, un sueño con ella.

--

Al fin termino el octavo capitulo, seguro se darán cuenta que desde el principio del capitulo estuve dejando cabos sueltos y al final los uní, bueno de este capitulo se armaron muchas preguntas y es el más largo hasta ahora, pero se dice que entre más se sabe más preguntas surgen, una cosa es que Kítaro no es un personaje que vaya a tener mucho que ver en esta historia, solo aparecerá un par de veces, en cuanto a Rein, el es uno de los personajes principales de la historia, igual o más que Eliot, Aurion es menos importante que él, a Tk se le tomo con hablar en diminuto o sea con ito, pero veremos si se le pasa, Taehmoe, Durán, Omushiro, Sorekae y principalmente Yamahiro tendrán que ver mucho en esta historia, forman una gran parte la historia, como lo que esta sucediendo, en fin.

¿Quién será Rein y por que dice que Eliot cometió un grave error al llevar a Matt? ¿Rein será gay y cual es su relación con Yamahiro? ¿Tk dejara de usar diminutivo? ¿Se reconciliaran los padres de Matt? ¿Que le estará pasando a Matt y por que vio esas visiones, pero más importante que nada ¿Por qué Yamahiro tenia a Sorekae en brazos y llena de sangre y por qué se habrá interpuesto en el ataque que el mismo le lanzo a Taehmoe?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, "El comienzo de mis pesadillas"

ATT: Quietshade.


	7. Entrenamiento

Sí que me tarde mucho en actualizar este capitulo pero creo que quedo bien, este capitulo va basado en Matt y sus sentimientos, no hay mucha acción pero no encontraba que hacer, tuve mucho problemas con este capitulo, mi hermano borro el archivo donde estaban todas mis historias así que tuve que comenzar como 3 veces este capitulo, no creo que pueda actualizar como antes por el comienzo de las clases, ya extrañó las vacaciones, bueno mejor los dejo con la lectura.

9. Entrenamiento.

Dejaba que la corriente me llevara y flotaba en el agua, solo había un problema, esto no era un río, tampoco era agua, estaba flotando en mis recuerdos, flotaba mientras revivía cosas antiguas, cosas que habían pasado hace años, solo había algo que no sabía, no sabía que hacia ahí o cual era mi destino, mi cuerpo era como una hoja que flotaba en el agua sin rumbo alguno pero a la vez con un destino, en ese destino estaba el fin de mi viaje, al llegar a él levante mi húmedo cuerpo del agua, tocando tierra que a la vez no lo era, comencé a deambular, caminaba sin rumbo pero a la vez guiado, tenia un solo guía, me guiaba mi corazón, caminaba por bosques y pastizales hasta llegar a una puerta, no lo pensé mucho, gire la perilla y entre, al entrar note que era un espacio cerrado, la puerta ya no estaba y una obscuridad acogía el lugar, lo raro era que no temía, la oscuridad no me asustaba, era todo lo contrario esta oscuridad me tranquilizaba, para mí ya era conocida, de pronto escuché una voz, la voz de un ángel , una voz tan pura que hacia que me estremeciera por dentro, mi corazón palpitaba de felicidad al oírla, lo más raro era que esa voz no pertenecía a mi amada pero se asemejaba, escuche nuevamente esa voz angelical, me llamaba… no, me equivoco, esa voz no me llamaba, llamaba a alguien mas, lo llamaba a él, sí a él llamaba.

-Yamahiro, otra vez dormido bajo un árbol- menciono la voz angelical.

Poco a poco el vació fue aclarándose, dejando ver dos, grandes pantallas, que lentamente mostraron la imagen de aquel ángel, fue entonces cuando supe donde estaba, ya no estaba en mis recuerdos o talvez sí, me encontraba en la memoria de aquel joven nombrado Yamahiro.

-aahh- bostezo- creo que me quede dormido de nuevo- deduje que aquella voz era de Yamahiro.

-siempre lo haces- comento nuevamente la voz angelical, que pertenecía a Sorekae.

-sí, por que es mejor dormir que entrenar.

-no será muy bueno cuando el sensei Shiryu te regañe.

-no lo hará.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-por que el no tiene nada más que enseñarme.

-esa no es razón para faltar, puedes entrenar con Durán.

-lo derroto muy fácil y a todos los demás por igual.

-tu estado físico bajara si no entrenas.

-lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada, tú por lo menos descansas, yo por ser el más fuerte no tengo descanso, entreno día y noche, desde que tengo memoria entreno y creo que hasta antes de tenerla ya entrenaba, es una vida injusta la que llevo Kae- todo esto lo dijo con desespero y a punto de llorar, parecía afectarle mucho todo eso.

-por lo menos nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos.

-sí pero… aunque los tenga a ustedes, nunca encontrare a alguien con quien compartir sentimientos mutuos, solo por estar entrenando nunca conoceré al amor verdadero- la chica entristeció su cara y lagrimas bondadosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas.

-¿te digo algo, los demás no conocerán lo que es el amor, así que no te hagas el único sufrido- comento la chica aún llorando.

-¿Por qué dices los demás, que hay de ti?

-yo… yo ya conozco el verdadero amor.

-¿deberás?- pregunto el muchacho con voz apagada, por lo que supuse que estaba dolido- ¿Cómo es él?

-el es tierno pero solitario, maduro pero esta confundido, bondadoso pero estricto, le preocupan los demás pero no lo demuestra y lo más importante es que yo lo amo.

-si que es suertudo- susurro Yamahiro, cosa que oí por que estaba dentro de él.

-¿dijiste algo?

-yo no he dicho nada… descríbemelo físicamente.

-de acuerdo, el es el más alto de sus amigos…- dijo con una voz macabra.

-¿más alto que yo?- interrumpió Hiro hablando como un niño pequeño, Kae solo asintió entre risitas.

-el más guapo de todo y no solo yo lo digo.

-¿más guapo que yo, por que las muchachas dicen que soy apuesto- Kae asintió nuevamente.

-tiene los ojos más profundos que he visto.

-¿más profundo que los míos?- Kae volvió a asentir.

-tiene el mejor cuerpo de todos los chicos.

-¿mejor que el mío?- Kae volvió a asentir, casi explotando de la risa.

-su pelo es mas suave que la melena de un Pegaso.

-¿deberás? ¿Es más suave que el mío?- Kae ya no aguantaba la risa pero asintió.

-y es el más poderoso de todos.

-¿estas segura? Yo soy el más poderoso, no me digas que él es el más poderoso- Kae no pudo contenerse más y estallo en risa- ¿de que te ríes?

-es que ese alguien eres tú- dijo tratando de parar su risa.

-¿yo te gusto?- pregunto con voz ingenua.

-más de lo que te imaginas.

Sorekae tomo las manitas de Yamahiro, pues en ese entonces creo que debían tener unos 6 o 7 años, fue acercando su rostro y Yamahiro cerro sus ojos, pues todo quedo oscuro de nuevo, escuche como Kae le decía a Yamahiro te amo, en medio del beso los latidos de los corazones de ambos los escuchaba a la par, parecía que se habían fusionado hasta formar uno solo y unos segundos después escuche como Hiro decía yo te amo más, sentí como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla pero yo no estaba llorando, incluso intente secarla pero mi mejilla estaba seca, me sentía raro, esos sentimientos que ellos compartían me llenaban de nostalgia, tenia ganas de llorar pero no tenia dolor, sentía un gozo por dentro que era el culpable de estos sentimientos, más lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, lagrimas que no existían o talvez sí pero no quería saber el por que estaban ahí, quería disfrutar de ese gozo, un gozo de el cual fuera de mis sueños yo no disfrutaba, un gozo llamado amor y felicidad, todo era extraño y a la vez tan común, en todo esto había un misterio, pues sentía que conocía a Sorekae, a Taehmoe, a Durán, a Omushiro, conocía todo y a la vez lo desconocía, todo era contradictorio para mi, sabía lo que pasaba y a la vez no lo sabía, de pronto todo quedo atrás, todos aquellos sentimientos, todos esos recuerdos, para dar lugar a la voz de alguien que me sacudía.

-Yamato despierta, Yamato despierta- gritaba esa voz mientras me sacudía.

-¡ya basta deja de sacudirme!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, yo mismo no sabia de donde las saque o a quien le había gritado.

-Yama al fin despiertas- comento quien me sacudía, lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con…

-¿Por qué estas en mi dormitorio Eliot?- pregunte al ver mi amigo frente a mí.

-te levanto- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-eso ya lo note, pero preguntaba ¿para que me levantas?

-vamos a entrenar, ahí un torneo en el reino de luz y me gustaría que estuviera, así que a entrenar sin descanso- me respondió con una sonrisota.

-¿torneo?

-sí, es un torneo, ya sabes peleas contra alguien y el primero en caer inconsciente pierde.

-eso suena muy rudo- dije mientras ponía cara de asustado.

-no te preocupes, creo que tienes el potencial para llegar lejos, después de todo llegaste a topar a Rein aunque fuera en un 2.

-si tu lo dices, dime que vamos a hacer para entrenar.

-a ti te daré un entrenamiento especial, bueno no yo, Rein.

-¿volveremos al mundo mágico?

-no, Rein nos esta esperando en la sala.

-genial.

-pero levántate, que Rein y Aurion nos esperan.

-si salieras de mi recamara podría cambiarme.

-ups, lo siento, se me había olvidado ese detalle- excusó mientras salía del dormitorio.

Me dirigí directo al closet y tome una franela blanca y unos pantalones jeans cortos, pensé que para un entrenamiento rígido lo mejor era ropa cómoda, me cambie de ropa y tome un cepillo, alise mi pelo, camine hasta el baño, cepille mi dientes y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban mamá, Eliot, papá, Tk, Aurion y Rein.

-pues como le decía Sra. Takaishi, no ha sido culpa de Yamato, el haber llegado tarde ayer en la noche, estábamos explorando las profundidades del bosque en busca de una flor llamada Sinajiro, es una flor muy rara y hermosa y hay una leyenda que dice que si le das una Sinajiro a una chica ella te amara para toda la vida, Takeru y Yamato me estaban ayudando a buscar una ayer pero nos perdimos y duramos más tiempo de lo deseado, en la travesía nos hemos topado con un oso y nos a atacado, Yamato protegiendo a su hermano del oso, ha recibido un rasguño en su brazo y por esas razones le digo que todo lo anterior a sido mi culpa- todo esto había sido dicho por Rein, esa actitud y madures de él me sorprendieron, también era bueno mintiendo- le pido las más sinceras disculpas, Sr. Ishida y Sra. Takaishi.

-entiendo- comenzó mi padre- eres un joven muy responsable, Shiroishi Rein.

-gracias, Ishida Hiroaki- se me hizo gracioso que Rein llamara a mi padre por apellido y nombre, Rein me miro y sonrió- veo que los muchachos están listos, así que nos veremos luego, Ishida Hiroaki y Takaishi Natsuko- hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hasta Eliot, el cual estaba muerto de risa.

Nos despedimos adecuadamente y avise a mis padres de la ubicación del lago, luego nos retiramos al lago, al llegar Rein busco un lugar para colocar todo, Eliot se separo con Tk y Aurion nuevamente, Rein se quedo arreglando todo y al rato me paso unas pesas de entrenamiento (de estas que usan los pacientes en recuperación y los corredores, que se colocan en las muñecas y en los tobillos) exactamente cuatro bien pesadas, me las coloque y me ordeno que le diera la vuelta 10 veces a un camino que estaba frente a mí, me dijo que el mismo había hecho el camino y que tenia 5 kilómetros de largo y que si lo recorría daría la vuelta, calcule y en total eran 50 kilómetros con pesas, si que era un entrenamiento duro, tomando en cuenta que me iba a tomar el tiempo y si lo hacia lento tendría que volver a comenzar, no me queje y comencé el arduo entrenamiento, me introduje en el bosque siguiendo el camino de Rein, caminaba entre árboles de todo tamaño, caminaba entre aves, caminaba observando lo hermoso de la vida, la flora, la fauna, todo aquí era mágico, la luz iba y venia, dándole al lugar un aire místico, me absorbía el ambiente, era tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, tan callado, todo lo que había era hermoso, el cantar de las aves y el bailar de las flores, era encantador solo faltaba alguien ahí, solo faltaba Sora a mi lado, observando lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida, ese bosque se parecía mucho al bosque donde estaban Yamahiro y Sorekae anteriormente, me encantaría que Sora estuviera ahora conmigo, abrazados, besándonos, descubriendo lo mejor de ambos… - uah- se escucho un llanto de alguien o algo, que me saco de mis pervertidos pensamientos, comencé a buscar de donde provenía el ruido pero sin salirme del camino, camine a través de unos matorrales y me encontré con el emisor de aquel llanto, un venado bebé estaba atrapado en una trampa para osos, el pequeño estaba sangrando y tenia una bala incrustada en una costilla, al parecer cayó en la trampa de osos escapando de algún cazador, la verdad pensaba que no se iba a salvar aunque lo librara de la trampa pero algo me decía que debía ayudarlo, le hice caso a mi corazonada y lo libere, busque en mi mochila un trapo para vendarle la pata, también tome una botella de agua para limpiar las heridas, dure como 5 minutos en total pero al final valió la pena, pues el venado estaba mejor aunque me quede sin almuerzo, me quite las pesas y subí al venado bebé en mi espalda, aunque fuera bebé pasaba bastante pero no me queje y comencé a caminar como pude, habían pasado como 3 minutos desde que comencé a caminar y aún no encontraba la salida, acelere el paso pero mis piernas me pedían descanso, sabía que no podía parar, los cazadores no tardarían en alcanzarnos y en el estado del pequeño me debía apresurar, así que de todos modos seguí mi camino, cuando pensaba que todo iba a acabar apareció un cazador con un rifle amenazante, me dijo que soltara al venado y que me largara pero no le hice caso y comencé a correr, escuchaba tiros a mi alrededor y veía como las aves, las ardillas y los demás animales corrían asustados, en ese momento me llene de coraje, lo que antes había sido un paraíso ahora era un infierno, todo por culpa de esos malditos cazadores, no entendía por que nosotros los humanos nos empeñamos a dañar lo hermoso de la vida, eso era injusto no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, me pare y voltee, iba a enfrentar a ese cazador frente a frente, ya no lo soportaba ellos debían pagar su error, deje al pequeño vanado detrás de unos matorrales y escuche como se acercaban cada vez más pero no me asustaban, todo lo contrario por cada paso que daban me llenaba de coraje, presentía que faltaba poco pero antes de ver algo, sentí como me empujaban y caía al suelo de golpe.

-So… ¡Sora!- dije al ver a mi amada frente a mí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué intentas demostrar al enfrentarte con esos cazadores, que eres más valiente que Tai, ellos están armados.

-no intento probar nada, ellos lastimaron ese venado y están espantando los animales, tienen que pagar.

-Matt ese no es tu problema, si te matan tus padres, tus amigos y yo sufriremos- preferí ignorar lo ultimo que había dicho, este no era momento para romances.

-me he enfrentado con digimons más fuertes pero ese no es el caso, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-primero ahora no tienes a Gabumon, segundo bueno ayer me quede preocupada por ti y hoy fui a tu casa pero no estabas ahí, tu padre me dijo que estarías en el lago que esta fuera del bosque pero al llegar tampoco estabas, un muchacho me dijo que te iba a encontrar por ese camino y le hice caso pero al llegar veo que vas a enfrentar unos cazadores, estas loco.

-¿un muchacho?... ¡Rein, cierto él me dio un mapa por si me perdía- tome mi mochila y saque el mapa, luego de unos minutos de examinarlo dije- al oeste hay un río, ahí podremos planear algo para despistar los cazadores, si vamos por ahí- señale un árbol bien raro- llegaremos antes que ellos, en el lago pensaremos las cosas con calma, lo que sé es que no les perdonare que hayan destruido algo tan bonito- termine decidido.

-te han dicho que eres buen líder- me dijo Sora con un tono coqueto, me sonroje y me limite a solo responder con un no- pues que bueno que soy la primera en decírtelo.

Coloque al vanado en mi espalda y comencé a caminar de la manera que pude, Sora me guiaba y era una ventaja para mí, pues podía verle sin tener que disimular, aunque de vez en cuando nuestras miradas chocaban haciéndonos sonrojar, como se que Sora se sonrojaba, Sora no es tan buena disimulando como yo, después de una larga caminata y un par de tropiezos llegamos a la horilla del río, el cual era bastante amplio y limpio, ahí había una cascada con varios metros de altura, lo raro era que nunca antes la había visto, desmonte al venado de mi espalda y procedí a lavar mi cara.

-Matt, podriamos escondernos detrás de la cascada, note que hay una cueva, los cazadores no nos encontrarían- me dijo Sora mientras me lavaba la cara.

-si pudiste encontrar la cueva, que te dice que ellos no lo harán… aunque, que tal si les tendemos una trampa, si logramos que piensen que nos fuimos en otra dirección, pasaran por desapercibido la cueva… dime Sora ¿alguno de ellos te vio?

-no.

-excelente, les dirás que me viste escapar con el venado hacia el sur, mientras me escondo con el venado en la cueva.

-entiendo, quieres que actué como si no te conociera y que les diga que te vi corriendo en dirección al sur para despistarlos.

-has acertado amiga mía- le dije en un tono como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

Entre con el venado a la cueva, me acomode y después de unos minutos escuche como los cazadores se acercaban, la sangre se me helo, no quería poner a Sora en peligro pero era mi única salvación.

--

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso era lo que menos quería, debía actuar bien para poder sacar a Matt de este embrollo, cada vez los pasos de los cazadores se escuchaban más cerca, aunque me asustaba sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, después de todo los animales y los digimons se asemejan, si salvamos digimons por que no salvar animales, ya puedo ver como los cazadores vienen saliendo del bosque, en total son tres y uno de ellos se acerca a mi.

-niña, ¿de casualidad has visto a un niño rubio con un venado?- me pregunto el primero que parecía de unos 30 años, tenia el pelo negro y ojos marrones, una nariz fina y piel tostada.

-un chico rubio me dice, efectivamente, un chico con esa descripción paso por aquí y me tumbo, ni siquiera pidió disculpas y se fue corriendo como un loco- trate de disimular mi nerviosismo pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿en que dirección corrió?- esta vez fue un segundo que hablo este parecía más viejo que el otro y tenia la cara llenas de arrugas, su rostro inspiraba terror pues sus cejas estaban cruzadas y sus ojos eran obscuros.

-al sur.

-jefe, ¿Por qué no le disparamos, haber si el chico aparece?- esto lo dijo el tercero que tenia apariencia de estupido, usaba unos lentes más grandes que los del superior, sus dientes estaban sumamente separados, tenia un aspecto repugnante pero su aspecto no era lo que me preocupaba sino lo que había dicho.

-que me van a disparar por un idiota que apareció de la nada atropellándome- dije con un tono burlón para ocultar mi miedo.

-ya cállense, gracias por la información niña- finalizo el supuesto jefe.

Los hombres se marcharon pero yo me quede parada ahí sin ninguna expresión en la cara, no debía ir con Matt, si me estaban espiando debía seguir actuando hasta que se cansaran, cuando eso pasara podría volver con mi Matt.

--

Escuche como los cazadores se marchaban y note que Sora no volvía, me detuve a pensar y deduje que Sora los estaba despistando, pues no había escuchado gritos o disparos como para decir que le hicieron algo a Sora, comencé a esperar y unos minutos después, Sora entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-si que te metes en líos Matt.

-que quieres que haga, es mala suerte.

-no creo en la mala suerte, es simplemente el destino.

-…

-Matt.

-¿Qué pasa?

-me preocupaste mucho ayer, pensé que te había pasado algo- me dijo Sora con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sora, yo…- no me preocupe en terminar pues Sora comenzó a acercarse y cerro los ojos, yo la imite y lentamente unimos nuestros labios.

Mi corazón latía a mil, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba besando a Sora y no era uno de mis sueños, abrace a Sora y la atraje a mí correspondiendo aun más el beso, ella por su parte intensifico el beso, decidí explorar la boca de Sora introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, sentí como a Sora se le erizaba la piel pero ella no se quejo ni rompió el beso, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, Sora estaba totalmente ruborizada y por el ardor en mis mejillas digo que yo también lo estaba, enseguida recupere el aliento levante a Sora la tome por la cintura y comencé a besar su oreja de forma apasionada , la verdad no sabía cuando me había vuelto tan romántico, Sora abrazo mi cuello y me susurro en el oído te amo, yo por mi parte seguía jugando con su oreja y le dije que lamentaba haberla preocupado el día anterior, ella se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos me dijo te perdono y volvió a besarme, entre besos logre decir te amo, Sora bajo hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo seductoramente, lo que me hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido, Sora se separo de mi y me miro fijamente, yo simplemente la mire confundido.

-no sabía que el solitario Ishida besaba tan bien- me dijo esta de forma seductora.

-la verdad yo menos, eres la primera persona que beso, Sora robaste mi primer beso.

-que honor, felicidades ese también fue mi primer beso… te gusto que besara tu cuello, no sabia que eras tan romántico, lo que me sorprendió fue que gemiste por la excitación- esto ultimo hizo que me ruborizara más de lo que estaba, un pimiento rojo quedaba pálido frente a mi, a lo que tuve que bajar el rostro pero que podía hacer también soy humano.

-yo… ah…- las palabras no me salían del rubor y la vergüenza tan grande que sentía.

-Matt… no tienes que ponerte así, es normal que te hayas sentido así, eres un ser humano después de todo y… a mí me gusto lo que sentí- esta vez Sora había dado en el blanco.

La tome nuevamente por la cintura y acerqué mis labios a los suyos robando otro beso de sus sabrosos labios, ella comenzó a jugar con mi pelo y yo a explorar cada detalle de su boca, esto me parecía sorprendente pues solo teníamos 12 años pero hay un dicho que dice que el amor no ve la edad, si el tiempo no existiera me quedaría de esa forma toda la vida, probando sus sabrosos labios sin un tiempo limite… tiempo limite, me recuerda algo… ¡dios Rein me espera y me esta tomando el tiempo, me separe de Sora la cual me miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa Matt?

-Rein me espera.

-¿Rein?

-el chico que te dijo donde estaba, estamos haciendo carreras y me iba a tomar el tiempo, seguro y perdi- me preguntaba que entrenamiento me iba a dar Rein como castigo por tardar tanto.

-ya veo, entonces nos vamos, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el venado?

-Eliot lo puede curar.

-Eliot, ¿es el amigo del que hablas tanto?

-sí, esta con Tk, mejor nos vamos…

-claro, solo una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-no le digas a los chicos de lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero ver a Tai deprimido y no creo que sea hora de decírselos, les daremos un tiempo y nos daremos un tiempo para estar sin presión.

-estoy de acuerdo pero me preguntaba si… ¿esto volverá a pasar o si solo fue un impulso?

-Matt, te dije que te amaba, esto no fue algo pasajero… esto es amor, claro que volverá a pasar- me dijo mientras me volvía a besar.

No es que yo fuera débil pero si hay algo que no entiendo es el amor y lo más curioso es que me enamorara de la poseedora de ese emblema, no le tengo miedo a la muerte, ni a lo que los demás opinen de mi, solo le tengo miedo a una cosa y esa cosa es al rechazo, pero no a cualquier rechazo, solo una persona puede hacer que el hielo que habita mi corazón se desmorone, solo dejando pequeños trozos, solo esa persona decide si ese hielo se evapora o si se desmorona dejando ver lo frágil que puede ser mi alma, solo alguien, solo Sora, monte el venado en mi espalda y salí de aquella cueva junto con Sora, esta me sujetaba de la mano tiernamente, todo esto aún parecía un sueño para mi pero no quería que lo fuera, no deseaba despertar en mi cama y decirme a mi mismo, que todo esto solo fue una ilusión, nos internamos en el bosque buscando la salida, caminábamos con prisa pues no queríamos toparnos con aquellos cazadores, después de dar un par de vueltas logramos salir del bosque llegando al campamento que había hecho Rein.

-casi media hora de retrazo, eso será un castigo bastante duro- dijo una voz a mi espalda, enseguida solté a la mano de Sora pues sabia de quien se trataba.

-Rein, dime por que siempre apareces así, dime cual será mi castigo- había olvidado por completo a Sora y al venado.

-primero, pásame a ese venado, pienso curarlo, segundo, colócate las pesas nuevamente pero esta vez coloca dos en cada muñeca, no necesitas en los tobillos, tercero, tu entrenamiento consistirá en lo siguiente, amarrare tu piernas en la rama de un árbol, tu objetivo será topar la punta de los dedos de tus pies, como notaras esto será difícil tomando en cuenta la gravedad y que llevaras peso extra en tus brazos, quiero 500 de estas, ¿entendiste?

-¡quieres que tope quinientas veces la punta de los dedos de mis pies con la gravedad en contra mía y para rematar que use las pesas!- grite alterado.

-600 por gritar- me dijo este con calma.

-600, estas loco.

-700, por insultarme.

-no puedes hacerme esto.

-800 por quejarte.

-ya súbeme a novecientas.

-como quieras, son novecientas.

-era una broma pero mejor me calló.

-joven no cree que ese entrenamiento es muy rudo- hablo Sora que hasta ahora había sido solo una espectadora.

-mil por hacer que una chica hable por ti- fue la respuesta de Rein.

Sora iba a reclamar pero le tape la boca y la arrastre lejos de Rein, la verdad no quería llegar a los dos mil, llegamos a un árbol de estatura media y subí en el para amarrar mi piernas, al poco rato comencé el entrenamiento, Sora me observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué dejaste que él te mandara?- me pregunto.

-él es como un superior, debo de hacerle caso si quiero ganar- dije mientras hacia el ejercicio.

-¿ganar en que?- me pregunto y ahí supe que había metido la pata.

-en un torneo de artes marciales- dije sin pensar.

-no sabia que practicabas artes marciales.

-yo menos, Tk me las recomendó.

-cuando será el torneo.

-aun no sé, falta mucho, yo te aviso.

-de acuerdo, disculpas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-es que por mi culpa tienes que hacer mil.

-cien más, cien menos, da igual.

-gracias- me dijo con esa sonrisa que hace que me sonroje- ¿cuantas llevas?

-cincuenta- respondí algo seco.

-iré a buscar agua, así cuando termines podrás beber algo.

-esta bien.

Sora se alejo en busca de agua, yo me quede haciendo ese entupido entrenamiento, ya hasta sentía como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza, unas horas después había terminado, Sora me había ayudado a bajar del árbol y me había dado de beber y de comer, el hambre que tenia era mucha pero no era hambre de comida, tenia ganas de comenzar a besar a Sora sin piedad, lo necesitaba, así acorrale a Sora en un abrazo y comencé a besar su cuello, quería hacer cosas que nunca antes se me habían pasado por la cabeza, Sora se volteo y comenzó a besarme con pasión, nuestras almas comenzaban a demostrar lo que habían guardado con mucho trabajo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, no lo niego me enamore de Sora desde la primera vez que la vi pero a mi no me interesaba al principio, pues lo único que tenia en la mente era proteger a Tk pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, ya hasta se me estaba haciendo difícil ocultar mis sentimientos hacia Sora pero ya no tenia que ocultarlos, ella me correspondía y eso me hacia feliz, Sora rompió el beso y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Yamato, te amo- me dijo mientras me daba un corto beso.

-nunca me cansare de decírtelo, Sora te amo, eres mi ángel, mi cielo, mi todo- le dije mientras besaba su frente.

-…

-ya es tarde, vamos con los muchachos, nos deben estar esperando, que tal si te llevo a tu casa.

-no gracias, tengo que pasar por la biblioteca, mejor nos vemos mañana, ya me voy, te amo- y se despidió con un beso.

Vi a Sora irse y luego me levante, camine hacia donde estaban los demás, Rein se despidió y se fue al mundo mágico, Eliot y Aurion se fueron por su lado, Tk y yo comenzamos a caminar a casa.

-dime Tk, ¿Cómo vas en la magia?

-bien hermano, ya domino algunos hechizos de aire pero me gusta más los hechizos de magia blanca que de negra, prefiero curar, Eliot insiste en que aprenda ambos pero yo lo que quiero es aprender magia de curación arcana.

-¿arcana?

-o si, Eliot me dijo que Rein te iba a enseñar magia dentro de un par de días que primero quería que estuvieras en perfecta condición física, por que te va a enseñar magia peligrosa y fuerte.

-súper.

Llegamos a casa y papá abrió la puerta.

-Matt, Tk siéntense en el mueble- ninguno de los dos preguntamos y cumplimos la petición de papá- su madre y yo hemos decidido hacer algo por su bien…

-¡¡se van a casar otra vez!- grito Tk.

-no- se apresuro mamá a decir- hemos decidido, que ustedes elijan con quien quedarse, Tk si quieres quedarte a vivir con tu padre y Yamato puedes hacerlo.

-no, mamá quiero vivir contigo- dijo Tk.

-Matt, ¿quieres vivir con tu madre?

-estoy bien aquí- no me gustaba la idea de vivir con mamá.

-Yamato podrías pasar las vacaciones de navidad conmigo- me dijo mamá- seguro a Tk le gusta ¿no takeru?

-sí hermano, esta navidad iremos a Francia, veremos a los abuelos.

-lo pensare pero Natsuko puedes dejarme de llamar Yamato, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, me puedes decir hijo y si no te gusta la idea dime Matt, no tengo nada en contra de mi nombre pero se me hace raro que me llamen por el, ni los maestro me llaman así- dije fríamente.

-Matt, de donde viene ese irrespeto a tu madre- me regaño papá.

-no importa Hiroaki, es normal que no le guste que le digan Yamato, sus amigos le dicen Matt, yo soy la única que le dice Yamato, esta bien Matt.

-me retiro, adiós Tk, adiós papá, adiós Natsuko- me despedí y note que mamá bajo la mirada pero no hice caso y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama y comencé a insultarme, no sabia por que era tan frío con mi madre, tal vez porque me sentía odiado por ella, odiaba como me decía Yamato, pocas veces me llamaba hijo y eso me dolía, a cambio yo por eso había comenzado a llamarla Natsuko en vez de mamá, sabia que ella se sentía mal cuando yo la llamaba así pero prefiero hacerme creer que es venganza y que el dolor de mi madre no me afecta pero no es así, me afecta mucho verla mal, después de todo es mi madre.

--

Vi a Yamato entrar a su cuarto, me dolía que no me llamara mamá, es verdad que yo no le llamo hijo pero eso es por que cuando lo hago temo a que él me rechace, es un chico reservado y misterioso, no sé lo que piensa o como le caigo, es muy diferente a Tk, Tk es un niño amable y abierto, en cambio Yamato es frío y cerrado, quisiera decirle que lo amo y que lamento mucho no haber estado con él, no sé cual es su color favorito, o que estilo de ropa le gusta, no sé nada de mi hijo mayor pero aun así lo amo.

-Natsuko, deberías hablar con Matt- me dijo mi ex-esposo.

-creo que tienes razón.

Toque a la recamara de mi hijo, el abrió al poco tiempo, me senté en la cama, decidida a tener una charla decente con él, no podía dejar las cosas así con mi hijo, el me seguía mirando, sin duda quería saber el por que estaba aquí.

-Yamato, sé que no te gusta que te llame así pero sabes de donde viene ese nombre.

-no.

-tu bisabuelo se llamaba Yamato, él murió defendiendo una causa noble y decidí llamarte Yamato a causa de él.

-¿venias a decirme de donde proveía mi nombre?

-no, venia a pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué?

-por… por muchas razones.

-no intentes hacerte de buena madre ahora, a otro perro con ese hueso- estas palabras me dolieron en el alma.

-perdón hijo- como pensé, la reacción de Yamato al llamarle hijo fue simplemente esquivar mi mirada, no sé si por dolor o por rechazó- no sé si te guste que te llame hijo pero esta vez me estoy disculpando con mi hijo, no con el frío chico con el que siempre hablo.

-…

--

Por más que intentara odiarla no podía era mi madre y para colmo me había llamado hijo, solo esquivé su mirada, no quería que me viera llorar, no le iba a demostrar lo débil que era y lo mucho que necesitaba su cariño.

-Yamato hijo, responde una sola pregunta… ¿me perdonas?- fue su pregunta.

-yo… - quería perdonarla pero no podía ella me había echado a un lado en su vida, aun siendo yo parte de ella, yo soy su hijo pero no me gusta pensarlo, prefiero odiarla a demostrar mis sentimientos- no, no te perdonaría nunca tu no has hecho nada, de que te perdonaría, solo sal de mi habitación y estaré feliz- a mi más que frío me pareció cruel, lo que acababa de decir.

Mi madre exploto en llanto y comenzó a decir estupideces pero a mi me conmovió ese acto, no pude evitar abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, aunque me odiara a mi mismo por hacerlo debía disculparme y revelar todo lo que he ocultado por años, así no tendría que verla sufrir.

-perdón, soy un insensible, claro que te perdono, por lo que sea que me hayas hecho- no me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar.

-hijo… te quiero Matt, nunca lo olvides- me dijo.

Me lancé a sus brazos, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria iba a dejar que mi madre me consolara, que me demostrara que deberás yo era importante para ella, esta era su oportunidad para que yo la perdonara, una oportunidad que desde hace tiempo quería darle.

--

Yamato se lanzo a mis brazos, él estaba llorando, podía sentir sus tibias lagrimas caer en mis brazos, acaricié su dorada melena, era una de las pocas veces que lo había hecho y la primera desde el divorcio, aun él no detenía su llanto, ese llanto que él había retenido por tantos años, comencé a tararear una canción, Matt enseguida alzo su cabeza en ella tenia una sonrisa, una de las pocas que me había dedicado, en ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas, me di cuenta de lo poco que sabia de él y de lo mucho que necesitaba estar con él.

-hijo, te quiero mucho, perdóname por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo.

-te perdono, yo… también te quiero, me encantaría pasar navidad contigo mamá- él no había dejado de sollozar y yo había comenzado a hacerlo, me encanto que me llamara mamá, era lo mejor que me habían dicho en este día.

-gracias mi niño.

Duramos un rato así, el en mis brazos y yo acariciando su pelo, unos minutos más tarde note que Matt estaba muy tranquilo, alcé su rostro y vi claramente como estaba dormido, me enternecí al verlo así, lo bese en la frente y lo tapé con la cobija, me levante decidida a salir pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuche como entre sueños Matt decía te quiero mamá, en ese momento salí complacida de su habitación, con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza, el de un día cercano hablar a fondo con él, con la única intención de conocerlo mejor, a él… a mi hijo.

--

En este capitulo se ven muchos líos sentimentales, gracias a

lady-mercurio, Priss Yoshisuky, Atori-chan, Alexeigirl y a Mizuki Hanamoto, por leer este fic.

El próximo capitulo se llamara "el coliseo y una traición" o algo así.

Att: Quietshade.


	8. El coliseo y una traición

Nuevamente nos vemos luego de tantos meses, si que me tarde en subir este capitulo, pero creo que al fin de al cabo valió la pena, en este capitulo se determina finalmente el destino de Matt y todo se aclara, aparecen algunos personajes nuevos, unos sin importancia, otros indispensables, Gomen por el retraso pero junto con las clases y algunos problemas personales se me hizo imposible subir este capitulo, espero que este sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews y aquí los dejo con la lectura.

10. El coliseo y una traición.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que estaba en un castillo, este tenia inmensas columnas de piedras, cada una con un signo extraño y una escritura debajo, reconocí uno de los signos como el que había aparecido en mi mano el día que vi las visiones, como dije antes, debajo de este había un escrito, esos escritos eran muy parecidos a los que había visto en el libro del juramento, me coloque de pie y comencé a caminar, los corredores eran inmensos y después de un rato reconocí el lugar, había estado aquí antes, este era el mismo castillo donde había visto por primera vez a Yamahiro y a Sorekae, comencé a recorrer los corredores de la misma forma en que lo había hecho anteriormente, así llegando a la habitación donde Yamahiro y Sorekae habían hablado antes, justamente Yamahiro descansaba en la cama de aquella habitación, escuche que alguien se acercaba y voltee para ver quien era, si no me equivoco la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación era Taehmoe, este entro a puro grito y con cara de horror.

-Yamahiro despierta, Sorekae fue tras Durán, luchara sola con él- Dijo mientras agitaba al joven.

-Uah- Bostezó el joven medio adormilado- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Taehmoe?

-Dormilón, Sorekae fue a luchar contra Durán, sola- Chillo Taeh.

-¡Que!

-Lo que oíste, tu amada corre peligro.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-Lo intente, pero hizo Flamewall, me selló el paso.

-¿Por qué quería ir sola?

-no lo sé, dijo algo acerca de que no te fueras y de Cronos.

-no, ¡maldición! que esperas, vamos a buscarlas.

-ve tú, sé que puedes solo, yo le informare a los grandes magos.

Taehmoe salio corriendo y Yamahiro recogió su armadura y tomo su espada, salio del cuarto y lo seguí, se dirigió a un establo de caballos, ¿Por qué no habrá tomado un dragón? se monto en un caballo blanco con melena rubia, comenzó a galopar y al salir del castillo el caballo saco enormes alas blancas y se elevo por los cielos, supuse que me había equivocado y que ese caballo no era un caballo sino un Pegaso.

De pronto desperté, esta era la primera vez que alguien no me despertaba, mire a mi alrededor y como imagine estaba en mi habitación pero mi madre ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante y fui a ducharme, en medio del baño comencé a relacionar este ultimo sueño con la imagen de Yamahiro con Sorekae en brazos, deduje que talvez Durán había matado a Sorekae y que cuando Yamahiro había llegado ya era muy tarde, salí de la habitación y note que papá estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días papá- salude.

-al fin despiertas... Tk y Natsuko ya se fueron, como no pudieron despedirse me dijeron que te dijera lo siguiente, Tk dijo que te quiere mucho y que se ven en navidad y tu madre te manda besos y abrazos.

-OH, que raro que te quedaras para hacer el desayuno.

-te lo mereces, Natsuko me contó lo que paso, me alegra que te entiendas con tu madre.

-...

-por cierto, tu amigo el rubio vino y te dejo estos libros- me enseño uno libros viejos y maltratados- ¿Matt no estas en ninguna secta satánica o religiosa, o sí?

-no- dije con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, mientras tomaba los libros- estudio latín.

-ya veo... que tarde es, nos vemos hijo, ah y no vendré a comer al medio día, te deje dinero en la mesa para que pidas algo- me dijo mientras salía de la casa.

Coloque los libros en la mesa y tome el primero, este tenia una pequeña nota dentro de el, comencé a leerla lentamente.

Yamato-San:

Esto tres libros son libros de magia, este primero contiene magia de nivel uno, también se encuentra en este el idioma dragón, esta lengua es una de las más usadas, aprende esta lengua y las cosas se te harán más sencillas, en el segundo libro hay magia elemental, busca tu elemento y estudia sus técnicas, habilidades y magias, por ultimo el tercero, este tiene magia arcana, estas son las técnicas y las magias más poderosas, te recomiendo que inicies en la sección de hechizos, (Pág. 246) los hechizos son más sencillos que las magias, pues si comienzas con las magias, te complicaras la vida y gastaras energía, por favor hazme caso esta vez.

Att: Rein.

Comencé a leer aquel extraño libro, note que los escritos anteriormente vistos por mi estaban en lengua dragonica, y que aquellos signos que estaban en las columnas aparecían ahí, el signo que había aparecido en mi mano era la insignia del elemento de la luz y el escrito que estaba debajo de él decía LUZ simple y sencillamente, así que deduje que cada una de las columnas representaba un elemento, me tomo un par de horas aprender la lengua dragonica, cambie de página y ahí estaban las sateas, pase de página nuevamente y estaban unas técnicas llamadas bolas elementales, según decía ahí las bolas son el segundo nivel de las sateas, primero vienen las sateas, luego las bolas y por ultimo las esferas, la diferencia es sencilla, la satea se hace con una sola mano, las bolas se logran con ambas manos y las esferas requieren movimientos específicos, me dedique a estudiar paso por paso los movimientos de las esferas, mi objetivo era aprender todo y así lo iba a hacer, llego el medio día y ya había terminado el primer libro, que también era el libro más corto - así nunca terminare- me dije y camine hasta la mesa donde estaba el dinero, luego de ordenar una pizza familiar y una soda de dos litros, regrese a mi labor, en el segundo libro fui directo al elemento de sombra, según Rein me dijo tenia problemas con el viento, así que era mejor comenzar con las sombras, poco a poco fui memorizando cada movimiento de cada técnica, magia y hechizo de sombra, por alguna razón me sentía revitalizado, sentía curiosidad por primera vez, tenia la necesidad de aprender y de saber cada vez más sobre la magia, mi sufrimiento, mi tortura, mi maldición, esos sueños tenían un significado y en mis recuerdos estaba la respuesta a todo, pero por más que intentaba recordar, no lo lograba, ¿Qué tenia que recordar? una promesa, sí, tenia que cumplir una promesa que le hice a alguien hace mucho tiempo, lentamente caí al piso de rodillas, estaba sudando frío, talvez la fiebre había vuelto, me comencé a sentir mareado y sin esperarlo caí inconsciente nuevamente...

Estaba flotando en el aire, no topaba tierra firme, estaba en una habitación crema, un agudo llanto se escuchaba en esta, aquel llanto provenía de un pequeño bebé que estaba en una cuna, el bebito lloraba sin descanso, tenia la cara roja lo que indicaba que llevaba un tiempo llorando, me frustre al no poder hacer nada para calmar al bebé, después de todo yo solo era un espectador, (N.A. igual que Takato en el sueño donde ve a Rika y a Renamon) una luz blanca comenzó a salir del bebé y este me miro directo a los ojos, en sus ojos me vi reflejado a mi mismo, la luz ceso y vi como una sombra emergía del cuerpo del bebé, esa sombra fue tomando forma, la forma de aquel joven que había visto más de una vez, la forma de Yamahiro, este tomo al bebé en sus brazos y lo meció hasta que el bebé quedo profundamente dormido, luego susurro en el oído del bebito "Recuerda que siempre te estaré protegiendo" y fue ahí cuando recordé aquel momento, ese bebé era yo, fue aquel día cuando papá había salido a trabajar y mamá se había ido a tomar una ducha, ambos pensaban que estaba dormido y era así hasta que aquel aire helado recorrió mi espalda, tenia frío y estaba asustado por eso comencé a llorar, pero mamá no me escuchaba y entre más lloraba más asustado estaba, pero luego una luz calida cubrió mi cuerpo y un joven me levanto y me meció, antes de caer en un sueño profundo escuche sus palabras, palabras que me reconfortaron y que olvide cuando el hielo acogió mi alma por completo, ¿Por qué Yamahiro me había protegido? ...

-Matt, no te diste tan duro como para quedar en coma- me decía nuevamente una voz, ya me estaba cansando de los desmayos, los sueños y las voces, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con lo mejor que podría pasarme.

-hola mi cielo- le dije a Sora mientras la tumbaba a mi lado- que bueno que eras tú.

-eres muy dormilón- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-no lo soy, es solo coincidencia, ¿Esta vez por qué quede inconsciente?- le pregunte mientras la acostaba en el mueble.

-eres despistado, se te subió la fiebre y no te diste cuenta, no te preocupes me encargue de la fiebre, solo me preocupaba el golpe en tu cabeza.

-no sabia que me había dado fiebre- no espere más y comencé a besarla sin piedad, me hundí en su mirada, el tiempo pasaba pero para mi se había detenido en el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron.

Volví a la realidad cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, mire a Sora y me sorprendí con lo que vi, deberás había dejado la realidad atrás, Sora tenia la blusa desabrochada, la falda a medio bajar y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, yo por mi parte tenia la camisa medio desabrochada, el pantalón desabotonado y mis brazos rodeaban la cintura de Sora, la solté, abroche mi pantalón y mi camisa, Sora también arreglo su ropa y procedí a abrir la puerta.

-¡Joe! - gritamos Sora y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Matt, Sora! no los esperaba, venia tan distraído que no me di cuenta que el pedido era a la casa de Matt- nos dijo Joe mientras miraba atentamente-¿hacen tareas? bueno lo digo por los libros.

-ehh... - antes de articular palabra alguna, Sora me pateo- auch.

-claro, es un trabajo en grupo, sobre... - Sora volvió a patearme.

-es latín... es un trabajo sobre latín... debemos investigar sobre el latín, sí... de eso trata- dije tratando de disimular tanto la sorpresa como el dolor.

-el año pasada no tenia que tomar latín- renegó el superior Joe.

-son cosas de este año- respondió Sora algo nerviosa.

-en todo caso soy el repartidor de pizza, quien ordeno la pizza, tu padre, Sora o tu Matt.

-je,je, eres el repartidor, papá no esta en casa, yo pedí la pizza, ahora traigo el dinero.

Me retire de la entrada en busca del dinero, dejando a una Sora nerviosa y a un Joe curioso por la situación, entre a la sala y tome el dinero, al mirar el desastre de libros que había en el piso note que uno de los libros emanaba un pequeño brillo, levante el libro del suelo y lo abrí justamente en la página de la cual provenía el resplandor, este en si provenía de una párrafo, este decía:

Hijo de la luz, de la sombra y la oscuridad, despierta de tu sueño y renace tu poder, nuevamente la justicia te aclama, con un grito en tu interior los dos prohibidos despertaras, para descubrir la injusticias de un solo hombre. Cerré el libro y me dirigí hacia los chicos.

--

-¿Sora, deberás hacen tareas de latín? -preguntaba Joe a Sora.

-claro, que podríamos estar haciendo.

-no sé, es que se me hace raro que hagas tareas con Matt solo, es que Tai siempre esta con ustedes- dijo Joe mientras arqueaba su ceja.

-es que esta tarea era en grupo de dos.

-y por que no fuiste con Tai, él y tu siempre andan juntos.

-no siempre, que quiera hacer este proyecto con Matt no tiene que decir nada- respondió Sora ago molesta.

-es que esta raro, Matt es muy cerrado- el superior Joe sonrió maliciosamente- claro, también es un tonto, avaricioso, patán y la chica que se enamore de él esta ciega, es que no ves lo feo que es, ese pelo rubio seguro es teñido, ja y su rostro es lo peor.

-Matteslomáshermosoquehayenelmundo- grito Sora, con gran agilidad, (Matt es lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo.)

-¡¡Que! – dijo Joe con la boca abierta de par en par.

-olvídalo, Joe no le digas eso a los chicos, no quiero que Tai este triste, si supiera que Matt me gusta- suplico Sora con los ojos llorosos.

-¿no estuviste haciendo nada malo con Matt, o sí?

-¡¡Como crees!

-solo preguntaba, ¿Son novios?

-no, no hemos tocado ese tema.

-ya veo, te felicito, no pensaba que te gustaba Matt, me sorprende mucho todo esto, más por Matt que es muy cerrado y frío.

-te equivocas, él es tierno, calido y misterioso.

-hablas como todo una enamorada, Jaja…

--

Cuando llegue donde estaban, Sora y Joe, ambos estaban riendo, me acerque a ellos y le entregue el dinero a Joe, este ante de retirarse me dijo felicidades, lo que me dejo confundido, mire a Sora y ella encogió los hombros, nos sentamos en la mesa y coloque la pizza en la mesa, busque un par de vasos y un litro de soda, Sora se sentó a mi lado y ambos comenzamos a engullir el alimento.

-¿de que reían Joe y tú? – pregunte a Sora.

-Joe sabe que nos estábamos besando y me dijo que hablaba de ti como una cachorra enamorada- me dijo con una calma siniestra, a lo que yo respondí escupiendo toda la bebida que tenia en mi boca- no te pongas así, me prometió que no le diría a los chicos, ¿Deberás estas estudiando latín?

-eh... sí, estoy estudiando latín.

-súper... Matt, yo quería decirte... que deberás te amo mucho.

-...

-¿Por qué te quedas en silencio?

-por temor a arruinar todo esto, no soy bueno hablando y menos en cosas románticas, además temo perderte… Sora, creo que estoy involucrado en algo peligroso.

-¿peor que los cazadores?

-presiento que ante esto, los cazadores serán un juego… puedo morir y algo me dice que moriré antes de lo que esperaba.

-no digas cosas así Matt, ya pasamos por el digimundo, no creo que haya algo más peligroso.

-Sora prométeme que pase lo que pase no te meterás en todo esto, temo que si lo haces pueda perderte... eres lo mejor que me a pasado, no puedo permitir que mueras.

-yo... lo prometo, sé que vivirás mucho, por eso no me asustare- me sonrió y beso suavemente mis labios.

-te amo.

-sé que no te va a pasar nada, pero en que estas involucrado.

-es... algo que prometí guardar en secreto, excusa me no te lo puedo decir.

-tengo el presentimiento de que me lo dirás cuando llegue el tiempo.

--

Una misteriosa figura encapuchada caminaba por un pasillo amplio, con una alfombra roja y con muchas insignias grabadas en las paredes, esta figura llego frente a una puerta inmensa que tenia marcada 12 signos diferentes en ella, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se introdujo en la habitación, esta era una gran habitación dorada, con un trono dentro de ella, la alfombra roja llegaba hasta este y en el había un hombre aparentemente viejo, vestía una armadura de color azul transparente, a su lado se encontraba otro encapuchado, el primer encapuchado se acerco a los dos mencionados.

-perdonen el retraso pero tuve algunos asuntos de que ocuparme- dijo el primer encapuchado, que vestía con una capucha negra, y su voz ya era conocida por los lectores.

-olvida la puntualidad, guarda eso para Cronos, ¿Qué me dices de los chicos, sospechan o no? – dijo el segundo encapuchado, que vestía con capucha blanca y por su voz diríamos que es mujer.

-no, ninguno sospecha, faltan dos días para el torneo y después de eso todo comenzara, aunque creo que estamos subestimando al chico y además él será todo un problema, sabes que hará todo lo posible para ayudar al chico- respondió el encapuchado de negro.

-nada de eso, ahora es el momento, el chico esta indefenso, si dejamos que la historia se repita será un problema, mucho más ahora que la encontró, esa criatura no debe nacer- dijo el anciano.

-bueno lo que queda es esperar, con el tiempo sabremos el destino- finalizo la encapuchada, los dos encapuchados salieron de la habitación, dejando solo al anciano.

-esta vez no será tan fácil, Yamahiro- susurro el ya mencionado anciano.

--

Habían pasado varios días y el gran día del torneo había llegado, mis técnicas habían mejorado y aun estaba sorprendido por lo poderoso que me había vuelto en tan pocos días, esos días me la había pasado estudiando las técnicas y entrenando arduamente, Sora me visitaba debes en cuando, le pensaba pedir que fuera mi novia después del torneo, pues ahora no había tenido tiempo de nada, en este momento corría hacía el lago, me había quedado dormido, cuando llegue Rein y Eliot me esperaban.

-¿Hoy no viene tú fastidioso hermano? – le pregunte a Eliot

-no, Aurion no tiene suficiente edad como para entrar a un torneo.

-ya veo, que esperamos hay que ir.

-antes de ir al coliseo, iremos a buscar mi espada a casa- interrumpió Rein.

-vamos a tu casa, eso es genial, ¿Cómo será tú casa? – comencé a imaginar como seria una casa en el mundo mágico.

-préstame tu zafiro, te tengo una sorpresa Yama-kun- le pase mi zafiro a Eliot y al minuto me lo devolvió pero ahora era un hermoso collar.

-Wao esta súper, gracias Eliot.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las montañas y en un par de minutos ya estábamos en el otro mundo, esta vez si pude bajar la montaña saltando, nos introducimos en el bosque de las ninfas y duramos como una hora para atravesarlo, nuevamente veía esa gran muralla, por alguna razón le tenia odio, algo en ella me era familiar, al pasar la muralla uno de los guardias me susurro algo en el oído – Chico recuerda que las apariencias engañan, a veces las sombras pueden ser más claras que la luz- fue lo que me dijo el guardia, atravesamos la muralla y tomamos un camino distinto al que habíamos tomado la ultima vez, todo el camino estaba repleto de de valles llenos de flores, era hermoso.

-Rein... ¿La flor de la que le hablaste a mis padres, deberás existe? – pregunte.

-Sí, me creías mentiroso, esa flor es la más hermosa que existe en ambos mundos y lo increíble es que solo crece en el lugar más horrible que hay... el valle de la perdición- lo ultimo lo dijo con desanimo.

-¿El valle de la perdición?

-sí, el valle de la perdición esta en la montaña de las pesadillas, es un sitio tenebroso y los únicos olores que se perciben son los de la sangre y la muerte, en esa montaña se encuentra sellado el poder de la oscuridad- intervino Eliot.

-no solo eso, se dice que una vez que subes no vuelves a bajar por que mueres en el camino, son pocas las personas que han subido y han vivido para contarlo- me dijo Rein.

-¿quienes lo han logrado?

-el Dragon master del crepúsculo Yamahiro, el Sabio de la oscuridad Sydney y los Dragons masters de las sombra y la oscuridad Durán y Darkiel, que recuerde ningún otro lo ha logrado- contesto Eliot.

-ese sitio debe ser tenebroso- dije solo imaginando lo macabro que podría ser ese lugar.

-miren ya llegamos- Rein señalo un castillo enorme que estaba frente a nosotros.

Eliot y Rein comenzaron a correr yo los imite y en poco tiempo estábamos frente al castillo, entramos y enseguida note lo similar que era este castillo al que estaba en mis sueños, recorrimos unos pasillos idénticos a los que había recorrido en mi sueño esta mañana y llegamos a una habitación, Rein nos indicó que nos quedáramos fuera, me separe de Eliot y camine directo a la habitación que en mis sueños pertenecía a Yamahiro, al entrar todo era igual que en mi sueño, todo estaba en la misma posición, me acerque a la mesa de noche y observe un retrato, en el cual estaban Yamahiro y Sorekae abrazados.

-así que no era un sueño, pero ¿por que me buscas Yamahiro?

-disculpe jovencito, no debería estar aquí- me dijo una voz, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro, lo que hizo que saltara de la impresión y volteara a ver la persona que me hablaba, que resulto ser uno de los guardias- disculpe no fue mi intención asustarle... por dios si usted es...

-Yama-kun ya nos vamos- me grito Eliot desde el pasillo.

-nos vemos y perdón por entrar a esta habitación sin pedir permiso antes- dije refiriéndome al guardia, salí corriendo pero antes de salir de la habitación la voz del guardia me detuvo.

-no, perdóneme a mi, mí señor- dijo mientras se arrodillaba, lo cual no entendí.

-mire no soy su señor, no tiene por que disculparse y no me gusta que la gente se arrodille, es simplemente molesto parecen esclavos cuando lo hacen- le dije claramente.

-no me puedo equivocar, usted es mi señor, habla igual que él- el guardia se me acerco y coloco su mano en mi cabeza.

Me sentí extraño y fue como caer en un sueño pero seguía despierto y de pie, escuche unas voces infantiles claramente decir...

-no tiene por que seguirme- dijo la primera voz, que se me hizo conocida.

-mi señor no diga eso, usted sabe que es mi deber protegerlo- argumento la segunda voz.

-mire no se arrodille que no me gusta, déjele eso a los esclavos y mejor va a comer o algo así y déjeme en paz.

-señor si regreso sin usted el amo me matara.

-dígale que me escape así me buscara, sé que no podrá encontrarme.

-señor, por favor no se vaya... que joven tan necio.

Abrí mis ojos y el guardia ya no estaba mas yo estaba parado en el mismo lugar, salí del la habitación y Rein y Eliot me estaban esperando, Rein llevaba en sus brazos una espada de dos filos transparente, Eliot llevaba una lanza con filo de oro, ambos me guiaron a una habitación llena de armas, desde arcos hasta sables.

-Yamato-San bienvenido a el almacén de armas más grande de ambos mundos, aquí están las armas más poderosas alguna vez creadas por cualquier ser vivo mortal- me dijo Rein.

-¿Dónde están las que fueron creadas por inmortales?

-aquí hay un par de esas y incluso una de las más poderosas- me respondió Eliot.

-no estamos aquí por eso, Yamato-San elige una arma de todas las que están aquí- me dijo Rein y procedí a hacer lo que me indicaba.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos llenos de armas, pase por las secciones de lanzas, arcos, rifles, dagas, cañones, etc. Llegue a la sección de espadas y comencé a observar los diferentes tipos que habían, me detuve al ver una belleza de espada, estaba dentro de una vitrina de cristal, su hoja era filosa y fina, estaba dividida en dos colores, un lado de la hoja era azul oscuro, el otro era azul transparente, su mango era de oro blanco con pequeños trozos bien tallados de zafiro y turmalina, fije mi vista en aquella hermosura, no solo su valor en el mercado era enorme, también su poder lo era, había estudiado bastante sobre armas y esta tenia todas las cualidades de una arma perfecta aunque también me parecía conocida.

-quiero esa, Rein- fue lo único que dije mientras admiraba la belleza de la espada.

-tienes buen ojo y un gusto excelente, pero... no puedo darte esa espada- me dijo firmemente.

-recuerdas que hablamos de las armas creadas por los inmortales, esa fue forjada por los dioses del tiempo, la vida y la muerte para una persona, solamente esa persona la puede usar, es la arma más poderosa alguna vez entregada por los dioses, todo una belleza pero con un solo dueño- replico Eliot antes de poderme quejar.

-¿Dónde esta el dueño, por qué no la esta usando? -pregunte.

-el dueño murió hace años, si observas bien esa no es la única espada que esta en una vitrina- mire a mis lados y habían más espadas en vitrinas, todas relucientes y bien conservadas- estas espadas pertenecían a los Dragons masters, cada una con su dueño solo ellos pueden usar su espada- finalizo Rein.

-¿los Dragons masters murieron?

-sí, todos murieron después de la guerra dragonica primera, algunos sobrevivieron pero años después murieron sin razón alguna- me respondió Eliot.

-¿Cómo que murieron sin razón alguna?

-se supone que todo Dragon master con su habilidad al máximo es inmortal, no podían morir de enfermedades, ni morían si eran heridos físicamente, matarlos era casi imposible, se necesita una magia que mate el espíritu y esas solo las saben magos bien capaces además ya viste las espadas que usaban- me explico Eliot, Rein solo bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué esa vitrina esta vacía? –señale una vitrina vacía, que estaba al lado de la espada que me había gustado.

-eso te lo diré después, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde al torneo, así que elige rápido- fue la respuesta de Rein.

Tome una espada que desde mi punto de vista no era mala, Rein y Eliot comenzaron a caminar hasta el establo que Yamahiro había visitado en mis sueños, estaban los caballos, algunos iguales a los del sueño, otros diferentes, Eliot tomo uno y Rein otro, Rein me dijo que tomara uno y comencé a recorrer, hasta que vi lo que buscaba, el mismo pegaso que Yamahiro había tomado estaba ahí en un pajar, me acerque a el y antes de llegar a los 40 centímetros el animal me miro y se acerco para que lo acariciara, me pareció extraño pero sin importarme coloque mi mano en su hocico y comencé a acariciarlo, en su miraba se notaba la soledad, la falta de amor pero el cariño que me transmitía era enorme.

-Rein no crees que este animal esta un poco falto de cariño- dije sin dejar de acariciar el animal, Rein me miro para ver a cual me refería y al verme su rostro se puso pálido.

-¡¿Yamato, que crees, que haces! -fue lo único que dijo Rein mientras se acercaba a mi pero al animal ver esto, se levanto en su patas traseras y relincho, haciendo que Rein se alejara asustado- Yamato, ese pegaso es peligroso, no debes de acercarte a el.

-con que si eran pegasos, ya veo... esta asustado- ante esto ultimo Rein y Eliot pusieron caras de no entender- el pegaso esta asustado, se siente solo y le arrebataron lo más valioso... a su amo, Rein este es el pegaso que montare.

-¡estas loco Matt! -dijo Eliot- ese pegaso no ha sido montado en años.

-ese es el punto necesita ejercicio, lo montare y punto final- monte y el comenzó a galopar salí del establo y se elevo en los cielo, me sujete fuertemente del pegaso por temor a caerme.

Vi como Rein y Eliot se elevaban y tomaban la delantera para mostrarme el camino, la travesía fue placentera, duramos varias horas pero habíamos llegado al reino de luz, el panorama de este era muy diferente, los pequeños pueblos ahora eran grandes ciudades, las inmensas llanuras habían desaparecido dando lugar a inmensas montañas con cascadas caudalosas, y nuevamente distinguí una gran muralla, note que unos pequeños intentaban cruzarla, uno de ellos encima del otro, el de abajo llevaba una capa negra con un conjunto blanco, el otro tenia un suéter azul y unos pantalones crema, un segundo esos dos son Yamahiro y Durán, hice que el pegaso bajara a gran velocidad pero al acercarme la imagen de los chicos fue desapareciendo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todo había sido mi imaginación, por poco chocaba con la muralla, al volverme a elevar Rein se me quedo mirando.

-¿intentabas suicidarte? Conozco una mejor forma de hacerlo- dijo Eliot ingenuamente.

-no es que pensé haber visto algo ahí.

-miren ya llegamos- dijo Rein abriendo la boca por primera vez desde el incidente del pegaso.

Aterrizamos en un establo, ahí dejamos los pegasos, entramos al susodicho estadio y formamos una fila, parecida a las que se forman cuando hay un partido muy importante de fútbol, cuando llego nuestro turno estábamos frente a una casilla igual a las de comprar boletos, dentro de ella se encontraba un hombre robusto y moreno.

-Eliot-San cuanto tiempo ¿te vas a registrar para el torneo de hoy? -pregunto el hombre.

-claro, necesito un buen entrenamiento de vez en cuando- respondió mi amigo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Rein-San tu también vas a participar, ustedes dos juntos este sí que será un torneo! -grito el hombre.

-je, je, pues que esperabas, nunca pierdo una oportunidad de tener una buena pelea con Eliot- aseguro Rein y luego me miro- el es Yamato, es su primera vez en un torneo.

-ya veo- el hombre me miro de pies a cabeza, luego grito- ¡Scan! 560 meps, deben de estar bromeando, deberás son amigos de este chico y quieren que entre al torneo debe ser una broma.

-no soy ninguna broma- grite.

-tranquilo Yama-kun, Sabin el viene a competir ya anótalo- intervino Eliot.

-si ya no se desesperen- refunfuño el hombre de nombre Sabin.

Entramos y dentro había una gran arena, una multitud gritaba de emoción aturdiendo, mis oídos, en las bancas había un gran número de luchadores con armaduras y distintos tipos de armas, los chicos y yo tomamos asiento.

-¿Eliot a que se refería ese hombre con esos números y eso de meps? -pregunte.

-se refería a tu nivel, meps significa, magical energi points o sea puntos de energía mágica.

-ya veo ¿Cuál es tu nivel?

-2 millones de meps al cubo- dijo serenamente.

-2 que, ¿por que es tan alto?

-el tuyo es el bajo, todos aquí tienen más de mil.

-y aun dices que tengo posibilidad.

-Matt, esos números no son importantes, lo que vale es lo que tienes adentro y no me refiero al corazón sino al espíritu de batalla, mientras la llama siga encendida siempre habrá un rayo de esperanza, nadie puede contra un espíritu noble y vigoroso- me dijo con sinceridad.

-gracias Eliot siempre encuentras la forma de darme esperanzas- agradecí muy contento.

-ya van a anunciar- dijo poniendo atención al anunciante.

-atención damas y caballeros, me place anunciar el comienzo del torneo de luz, comenzando con la sección B, donde se clasifican los participantes con menos de un millón de meps- anuncio el hombre- agrupado en orden alfabético, Asahi con un total de 485,260 meps, Bunishima con 53,590 meps, Duromiko con 684,250 meps, Kítaro con 866,270 meps, Kyotaru con 56,280 meps, Mikito con 265,480 meps, Momoe con 26,490 meps, niomi con 195,460 meps, Oniyasa con 95,270, Taneoni con las cifras más alta de este bloque 942,180 meps, esto debe ser un error aquí tenemos a Yamato con 560 meps las cifras más bajas del día y por ultimo tenemos a Yuasa con 75,290 y que comiencé el auto ordenador a trabajar.

El hombre jalo una palanca y una pantalla apareció en medio de la arena, en la pantalla habían imágenes de cada participante del bloque B y el orden en que iban a luchar, el primer combate era entre Kyotaru y Bunishima, el segundo entre Yuasa y Momoe, el tercero entre Oniyasa y yo, el cuarto entre Mikito y Taneoni, el quinto entre Asahi y Kítaro, que era el mismo tipo con que había chocado hace días, y por último el sexto entre Duromiko y Niomi.

-bueno Yama-san el tercer encuentro es el tuyo, así que tienes tiempo para relajarte, puedes ver a tus contrincantes pero los dos primeros encuentros son de nivel muy bajo, no creo que aprendas algo de esos cuatros- me dijo Eliot.

-la verdad tengo hambre no tendrán algo de comer por ahí- replique.

Los dos primeros encuentros pasaron sumamente rapidos, en el primer encuentro el vencedor fue Kyotaru, en el segundo fue Momoe, ene estos momentos caminaba por los pasajes del coliseo en camino a la arena, los nervios me invadían y sabía que mi rival tenía mucho más experiencia que yo, pero no iba a dejarme vencer en la primera ronda, al llegar a la arena mi rival ya estaba esperándome, me coloque a 3 metros y medio de el.

-Damas y caballeros de todas las razas, me place presentar el inició del tercer encuentro en el bloque B, en este lado tenemos con un total de 95,270 meps a Oniyasa, con el titulo de bárbaro en el clan lobo, y en este lado tenemos con 560 meps a Yamato, con el titulo de principiante en el clan humano, buena suerte a ambos participantes y que comience la batalla- reporto el anunciante.

Mi rival fue el primero en atacar, ataco con un sencillo slash, pero para mi esquivarlo fue difícil, mi contrincante poseía como arma una lanza lo cual me ponía en desventaja, pues estaba usando una espada, mi rival seguía atacando yo solo lo bloqueaba, tenia que ver el momento perfecto para atacar, pues en fuerza no le ganaba así que no iba a tener un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo con el, mi única aliada aquí era la defensa, ya llevábamos unos minutos en batalla y mis energías estaban en el suelo, no podía mantenerme esquivando y bloqueando todo el día, hasta que note un fallo en el ataque de mi rival, le tomaba aproximadamente 7 segundos para recuperarse de cada ataque que daba, en esos segundos debía aprovechar para atacarlo en un lugar donde le afecte la movilidad de uno de sus brazos eso lo volvería más lento dándome la oportunidad de contraatacar, me concentre en un solo punto y cuando me ataco, con el impacto vi la oportunidad perfecta, le enceste un golpe entre una de las costillas superiores, lo que hizo que soltara la lanza, aproveche y le di en una de las rodillas lo que hizo que cayera al piso dándome la oportunidad perfecta para ganar, con la parte plana de la espada golpeé su cráneo con todas mis fuerzas dejándolo inconsciente, dándome mi primera victoria.

-¡el ganador de este encuentro es Yamato! -anuncio el hombre, mientras tomaba mi mano y la levantaba en señal de triunfo.

Me senté a descansar mientras asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido, en el siguiente encuentro el vencedor fue Taneoni, en el quinto Kítaro y en el sexto Duromiko, en la segunda ronda el primer combate era entre Momoe y yo, el segundo entre Duromiko y Taneoni y el tercero entre Kítaro y kyotaru, tome un poco de agua y me levante para regresar a la arena, antes de entrar al pasillo escuche como Eliot me gritaba buena suerte, nuevamente estaba en la arena frente a mi oponente, esta vez mi rival era una joven unos cuantos años más vieja que yo, tenia el pelo azul claro y unos hermosos ojos rosa, llevaba un vestido crema y como arma dos dagas.

-Damas y caballeros de todas las razas, me place anunciar el inicio de la segunda ronda del bloque B, con el primer encuentro tenemos a Yamato con 560 meps, con el titulo de principiante en el clan humano y a Momoe con 26,490 meps, con el titulo de novata en el clan brujo, buena suerte y que inicie el combate.

Ambos estábamos parados como dos estatuas ninguno dispuesto a comenzar, no me atrevía a atacar a una chica, no sé cuales habrán sido sus razones para no atacar, todos nos miraban extrañados, pero me había equivocado al pensar que ella no iba a atacar, me di cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando sentí que la tierra temblaba, mire al suelo y vi como una gran grieta se iba abriendo bajo mis pies, di un salto y comenzó a emerger lava de la grieta, como no lo supuse Momoe es del clan brujo, usa magia no ataques, ahora había comenzado la batalla pero no iba a retroceder mi palabra, no iba a atacar una chica, así que me dedique a esquivar.

-pensé que sabias pelear, pero con ese nivel de meps no esperaba mucho de ti- me dijo ella mientras esquivaba su magia- olvida la lucha, mejor dedícate a otra cosa precioso, no desperdicies tu belleza, si sigues peleando siendo un novato terminaras muerto.

-ja, hablas más de la cuenta, sé lo que hago- en ese momento ella convoco thunder, que era lo que esperaba todo este tiempo- ¡mirror!

El trueno que ella había lanzado contra mí, se reflejo en su contra, golpeándola y dejándola inconsciente, como dije en un ningún momento la ataque, así cumpliendo mi promesa, había pasado a las finales, en la próxima ronda lucharía en un 3 contra 3 y si ganaba seria el ganador del bloque B y lucharía contra el ganador del bloque A, lo que seria todo un reto, me senté en la banca y me quede observando las otras dos batallas, en las cuales los vencedores fueron kítaro y Taneoni, estaba listo para la batalla, no iba a ser fácil pero no me iba a rendir, me levante y regrese a la arena, mis energías estaban por los suelos, pero no podía darme el lujo de descansar, nos encontramos frente a frente los 3, el anunciante se coloco en medio del triangulo que armábamos.

-Damas y caballeros de todas las razas, me place anunciar la última ronda del bloque B, en un encuentro de 3 contra 3, tenemos a kítaro con un total de 866,270 meps, con el titulo de luchador en el clan dragón, a Taneoni con 942,180 meps, con el titulo de caballero en el clan lobo y a Yamato con 560 meps, con el titulo de principiante en el clan humano, buena suerte para los 3 y que inicie el combate- anuncio el hombre y enseguida la muchedumbre dejo escapar enorme gritos de emoción.

Kítaro y Taneoni se miraron, luego me miraron y sonrieron y entendí lo que tenían en mente, iban a eliminar al débil para tener una batalla de su altura, ambos se embistieron contra mi, a lo cual yo respondí esquivándolos pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues Taneoni logro rasgar mi brazo con sus garras y en ese momento Kítaro aprovecho y lanzo una ráfaga de viento con su lanza, la cual me dio directamente en el pecho, sentí que el aire se me iba y que iba a perder después de haber llegado tan lejos, nuevamente se embistieron contra mi, intente defenderme con una barrera mágica pero fue inútil por que Taneoni la atravesó y logro pegarme en el abdomen lo que hizo que saliera disparado contra la pared, la cual se quebró con el impacto, vi como Rein y Eliot se habían parado de sus asientos de la impresión, yo mismo imagine que debía de tener unas cuantas costillas rotas, Kítaro se me acerco y me dijo- te rindes tan pronto chico lagarto- en ese momento la imagen de Sora llego a mi mente como un destello, me puse de pie y vi que Taneoni se acercaba a Kitaro y le indicaba que volvieran a atacar con el doble de fuerza, nuevamente los veía venir hacia mi con toda potencia, Taneoni salto y se lanzo hacia mi, de forma amenazadora, ya veía venir mi fin, pero antes de que me lograra topar unas palabras comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza, solo dos palabras y una voz, la voz de Yamahiro diciendo eclipse solar en aquel sueño…

--

A Yamato lo estaban aniquilando, Rein y yo mirábamos con desespero y cuando pensábamos que todo había acabado Yama-kun volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Eliot estas, seguro que Yamato-San no es masoquista- me pregunto Rein.

-no creo que sea masoquista pero es estúpido como vuelve a ponerse de pie en ese estado- respondí con desespero.

-solo espero que no lo maten.

-no digas eso.

De pronto oímos como una voz comenzaba a resonar en el coliseo, mire a la arena y ahí estaban los muchachos, Yama-kun estaba parado con su espada en mano y grito a todo pulmón, eclipse solar… su espada comenzó a emanar una potente luz que se convirtió en una poderosa ráfaga de energía solar, esta arazo con Taneoni y Kítaro, mandándolos a volar y destruyendo parte del coliseo, todos estaban impresionados y sin aliento, cuando el arbitro volvió en si, anuncio la victoria de Yamato, el cual se retiro de la arena inmediatamente, mire a Rein en busca de una explicación pero este no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, fue en ese momento cuando vi como Yamato caminaba hacia nosotros, me acerque a el, que estaba medio moribundo.

-¿Yama-kun como rayos, hiciste una magia de eclipse tan avanzada? -Yamato no respondió pues cayo desmayado en mis brazos.

-Eliot déjalo descansar, luego le preguntaremos, ahora es nuestro turno de luchar- me dijo Rein aun sin expresión en su rostro.

-claro tienes razón.

-Damas y Caballeros de todas las razas, ahora que tenemos al ganador del bloque B, daremos inicio al bloque A- Dijo el arbitro- en este bloque tenemos a Din con las cifras más bajas de este bloque, un total de 1 millón 500 mil meps, a Eliot con 2 millones de meps al cubo, a Kan con el nivel más alto de todo el torneo, con un total 2 millones 200 mil meps al cubo, a Karen con 2 millones 15 mil meps al cubo, a Martie con 3 millones de meps, a Neimi con 6 millones 82 mil meps, a Rein con 2 millones 5 mil meps al cubo y por último a Simurs con 2 millones 21 mil meps- finalizo el anunciante.

El hombre volvio a jalar una palanca y nuevamente la pantalla apareció en medio de la arena, el orden del bloque A era el siguiente:

Kan vs Rein. Simurs vs Din. Martie vs Eliot. Neimi vs Karen.

-Rein te toca en el primer encuentro- le dije.

-trabajo sencillo- fue su respuesta.

Rein camino a la arena y quedo frente a su oponente, en el rostro de ambos se marco una sonrisa, y se saludaron como buenos amigos que eran, la pelea transcurrió con rapidez al final Rein quedo con la victoria, en el segundo encuentro la victoria fue para Din, ahora era mi turno de pelear… mi pelea resulto sumamente aburrida y como hay de suponer yo fui el ganador y en el último encuentro de la primera ronda la vencedora fue Karen, en la segunda ronda, Rein gano el primer encuentro, ahora me tocaba una ardua lucha con Karen, me coloque en el centro de la arena cara a cara con Karen.

-Cuanto tiempo Eliot, veo que has aumentado tu energía- me dijo Karen.

-...

-¿todavía en voto de silencio?

-...

-como quieras- ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, intercambiando miradas de odio, escuche la voz del arbitro para dar comienzo, esta pelea la iba a ganar, sin retroceder...

--

Sentía nauseas y un gran ruido aturdía mis sentidos, lentamente abrí mis ojos, el brillo radiante del sol penetro mis pupilas y mi vista se fue aclarando, dejando ver el gran coliseo, refrescándome la memoria, llevando esta a los últimos segundo de lucha contra aquellos dos bárbaros, había gastado toda mi energía en ese eclipse, pero después de todo había ganado, me asome a la arena para ver como Rein y Eliot se enfrentaban arduamente y sin piedad, cual llevaba la ventaja era algo imposible de acertar pues ambos iban en un mismo ritmo, la multitud exclamaba sin descanso su emoción, por mi parte mis sentidos se habían agudizado solo con verlos en la batalla, era algo emocionante, pero de pronto Eliot dejo caer su lanza al piso, todo el publico se inmuto, dejando a un lado los gritos, el mismo Rein tenia una cara de no saber que había pasado, lentamente Eliot llevo su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, luego sonrió y en coro con su estomago exclamo que tenia hambre, Rein cambio su semblante de alguien confundido a una persona sumamente enojada, luego Eliot se retiro y el arbitro declaro la victoria de Rein, y el comienzo del último encuentro del torneo, entre el ganador del bloque A y el bloque B, baje las escaleras en dirección a la arena, y me tope con Eliot el cual me deseo buena suerte, ahora era la batalla decisiva, Rein me estaba esperando y luego de un cordial saludo, el arbitro se dispuso a comenzar su discurso.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros de todas las razas, me place anunciar el comienzo del último encuentro de este torneo, el ganador de esta batalla se llevara consigo todo los meritos, aquí tenemos a Yamato, ganador del bloque B, con 560 meps antiguamente y actualmente con 1120 meps, y en este lado tenemos a Rein con 2 millones 5 mil meps al cubo, así que les digo que comience la batalla.

La multitud lanzó un grito al aire, mientras la batalla iniciaba, Rein ataco a la derecha pero lo bloqueé a tiempo, contraataqué con un golpe bajo pero Rein lo esquivo sin problemas, decidí lanzar un golpe con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano, me rodeo colocándose a mi espalda y me golpeo con el mango de su espada en el cuello, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, se coloco a mi lado y me replico que me levantase, me levante de inmediato y ejecute un slash de tierra el cual no le rasguño, Rein comenzó a reírse y me dijo que lamentaba que hubiese llegado tan lejos para tener que perder a tal punto, comenzó a insultarme y palabra por palabra sentía que la ira me invadía, nuevamente sentí mi cuerpo pesado, estaba pasando lo mismo que la última vez, un aura gris recorría mi cuerpo, sostuve serenamente la espada y concentre toda mi energía en esta y fije mi vista en Rein.

-esfera de hielo- grite a todo pulmón y una esfera de energía azul emergió de la espada, golpeando a Rein en su brazo izquierdo.

-buena técnica, para un principiante pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme, siéndote sincero, es mejor que te rindas, no tienes posibilidades de ganarme y este juego ya me esta cansando- me dijo Rein, esto me enfureció aun más, salte con toda intención de herirlo pero cuando faltaba unos cuantos centímetros Rein desapareció- estoy detrás de ti- escuche una voz mientras recibía un fuerte golpe en la espalda, caí al piso en seco, mi vista se nublo y las voces se volvieron molestas para mis oídos, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio y escuche la cuenta regresiva… cinco, cuatro… sino me levantaba en ese momento perdería la batalla… tres… frente a mi apareció la imagen de Rein burlándose de mi derrota, la cara triste de Eliot y una Sora decepcionada, no me podía rendir después de haber llegado tan lejos, me levante con las pocas energías que tenia y el publico enloqueció.

-que tenemos aquí, el joven Yamato no se piensa rendir- expresó el arbitro- un momento que es esto, los meps de Yamato están incrementando, tres mil, ocho mil, diez mil, cincuenta mil, ¡que esta pasando! quinientos mil, un millón, un millón seiscientos mil, tres millones… ¡un millón al cubo! ¡¡Tres millones al cubo! A superado a Rein y su nivel sigue aumentando- un silencio invadía el estadio Rein había palidecido, yo había escuchado todo lo que había dicho el arbitro pero solo sentía un inmenso calor, a duras penas me mantenía de pies pero sí sentina una gran energía recorriendo mis venas, un nuevo ataque llego a mi mente y no dude en ejecutarlo.

-¡Ráfaga de luna llena! -el ataque fue directo a Rein, el cual se cubrió sin mucho éxito, Rein cayó al suelo inconsciente, el silencio reinaba en el coliseo, pero de pronto la multitud estallo en gritos y aplausos, el arbitro exclamo mi victoria y la arena se lleno de personas, que me levantaron, mientras gritaban de emoción pero yo solo veía el cuerpo de Rein mientras era levantado por los médicos y acomodado en una camilla, sentí una mano en mi hombro y voltee para encontrarme con Eliot.

-Eliot yo gane.

-te dije que debías confiar en ti, vamos a ver como esta Rein.

-claro.

Caminamos hasta la enfermería, donde estaba descansando Rein y después de cerciorarnos de que este estaba bien Eliot y yo salimos de allí, caminamos hasta la sombra de un árbol en las afueras del coliseo, me recosté en la hierva, mientras Eliot se acomodaba, aun estaba asimilando todo lo que había pasado, para mi era muy extraño todo lo sucedido, pero aun así estaba feliz, había ganado algo que pensaba que era imposible y sobre todo le había demostrado a Rein que no soy un chico mimado del mundo físico como el pensaba...

-Hey Yama-kun.

-¿Qué pasa Eliot?

-es que aun no me explico como hiciste ese eclipse solar o como tus meps subieron a tal nivel y esa última técnica ráfaga de luna llena, había escuchado de ella antes pero nunca la había visto en batalla... - a Eliot se le veía intrigado- la verdad esa es una técnica muy extraña y no es por cuestionar tus habilidades pero que tu la hayas usado es un hecho extraño... Yamato por favor muéstrame tu mano.

-¿Qué te muestre mi mano?

-solo has lo que te digo, por favor- Eliot se paro frente a mi y aunque sus ojos mostraban sinceridad había algo que me decía que iba a pasar algo malo, le extendí mi mano a Eliot y el la miro con mucha curiosidad, pero una sonrisa extraña se enmarco en su rostro- sin duda llego el momento, esperaba que este día nunca llegara o mas bien que fuera diferente pero tu mismo me lo has hecho prometer, me has dicho que debemos hacer un mundo de bien aunque eso signifique que uno de los dos deba morir- Eliot soltó mi mano, su mirada ya no era la calida de siempre, ahora era fría, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el miedo me invadió- Yamato perdóname pero solo tengo una opción y es la de matarte antes de que la historia se repita debo salvarla, como te prometí y vengar su muerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si están tu y él, amigo perdóname pero tu sabes que si te dejo vivir, ella correrá peligro, cuanto lamento que la criatura no nazca pero llegaste hasta aquí antes de tiempo...

-E... Eliot... de... de que estas hablando- en mis ojos se reflejaba el pavor, de la situación, tal vez me había quedado dormido después de la batalla y esto era una pesadilla, Eliot alzo su mano y una espada apareció en su mano, era una de las espadas que estaban en casa de Rein, o sea una espada de algún Dragon master- ¿co... cómo conse... guiste esa espada?

-eso lo entenderás cuando estés muerto, saluda a Taehmoe de mi parte- Eliot levanto la espada en el aire, yo veía mi fin frente a mis ojos, solo vi como Eliot dejaba caer el ataque sobre mi...

--

-vamos Shiro date rápido, sino nos atraparan- decía un joven Yamahiro de unos 8 años a su pequeño primo Omushiro.

-espera me Hiro, eres muy rápido, ya no puedo más- decía el pequeño entre sollozos.

-no me digas eso- expresaba jadeando Yamahiro- ven yo te cargo- el pequeño de 5 años subió a la espalda de su primo.

-¿Hiro sabes algo?

-¿que?

-te quiero mucho primo- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos chicos...

Unos fuertes rayos de luz se asomaban en la ventana, posándose en mi rostro, lentamente abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente sentí la presencia de un invitado no muy deseado, tome mi chaqueta y salí corriendo, ignorando las amenazas de los doctores, salí del coliseo y bajo un árbol vi a Yamato apunto de ser atacado por Eliot, tome mi espada y evite que Eliot cortara en dos a Yamato-San.

-tu, tenias que interponerte en ese ataque, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil- renegó Eliot.

-sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, mejor te vas, no podrás contra nosotros- exclamo Rein.

-creo que será mejor que me retire por ahora- Eliot se desvaneció ante nuestros ojos, me dirigí hacia Yamato y me cercioré de que no estuviera herido, estaba asustado pero no más de ahí.

-es mejor que descanses, te llevare a salvo, luego te explicare todo por ahora solo necesitas dormir has hecho un gran esfuerzo, felicidades por haberme ganado- le dije a Yamato mientras lo recogía del suelo y lo colocaba en mi espalda, camine hacía el establo donde había dejado a los pegasos y me subí en uno y coloque a Yamato en la parte posterior, amarre los otros dos pegasos y partí en dirección al castillo...

--

-Omushiro nuevamente interfieres con mis planes, aquella vez Yaren casi acaba con el mundo por su ambición y tu la ayudaste a coste de la vida de tantas personas, pero esta vez no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis seres queridos- decía Eliot mientras innumerables lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y observaba un amuleto que estaba entre sus manos- aunque eso signifique que deba traicionar a mi querido amigo... lo siento.

--

-pobre chico no sabe cual es su destino- decía una voz a mis espaldas, abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación muy extraña, con ladrillos antiguos, mucho polvo y aspecto de calabozo, comencé a caminar y me tope con dos hombres- lo mejor es ocultarle la verdad hasta que sea necesario- continuo el hombre del cual provenía la voz, era un hombre viejo, de barba larga y blanca, tenia una capucha negra y producía una sensación de temor.

-de todos modos su existencia, es un desperdicio en este mundo, el fue un error y lo seguirá siendo por el resto de su miserable vida, lo único que lo salva es ese poder que hay dentro de él, pero ni siquiera lo puede usar es un mediocre al igual que sus padres- dijo el segundo hombre, un hombre robusto y alto, pelo negro y apariencia ruda, al cual le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

-dices que sus padres eran unos mediocres pero fue su padre el que te corto el brazo antes de que lo mataras, hace 3 años- refunfuño el anciano.

-ese estúpido no valía un centavo y su hijo solo esta vivo por ser quien es, sino fuera por eso hace tiempo que acompañara a sus padres en la tumba- dijo el hombre con rudeza, ambos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando solo a un chico que aparentemente estaba dormido en un pajar, pero el cuerpo del chico estaba temblando casi convulsivamente y emitía sollozos lo cual hizo que me acercara a él, vi su pequeña cara apenas iluminada por los débiles rayos de la luna que atravesaban una pequeña ventana, la cual era la única en aquel calabozo, a pesar de la poca claridad, se podía distinguir las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, sus ojitos expresaban angustia y pavor, había escuchado a esos hombres hablar así de sus padres, seguro era algo traumático para un pequeño, unas nubes descubrieron la luna haciendo más potentes los rayos lunares que atravesaban la ventana permitiendo me ver con nitidez el rostro del pequeño, su rostro estaba cubierto de lodo, su pelo estaba cubierto de barro y algunos mechones estaban cubierto de sangre seca, sus manitas apretaban un relicario dorado, sus ropas estaban maltratadas y gastadas, sus pies descalzos, susurraba palabras al aire, algunas inaudibles otras lo suficientemente altas para que yo las escuchara, nuevamente unos potentes rayos de la luna atravesaron en la habitación iluminando completamente la habitación, me quede paralizado al reconocer la cara del pequeño que estaba recostado en la paja, no era nadie mas que Yamahiro el Dragon Master del crepúsculo, me coloque a su lado y aunque no lo pudiera tocar lo abrace tratando de calmarlo y juro que por un momento sentí el calor de su cuerpo y sus tibias lagrimas caer en mi brazo, poco a poco su llanto cesando y el chico quedo profundamente dormido, la ilusión desapareció y desperté de mi sueño en una cama, note la presencia de alguien y me di vuelta, a mi lado estaba Rein el cual me miraba fijamente.

-que bueno que despertaste Yamato, toma debes de comer algo- me paso un plato de comida que estaba en una mesita.

Probé la comida pero en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de Eliot intentando matarme, coloque el plato en la mesita y fije mi vista al piso, un silencio se formo en la habitación, la respiración de Rein era agitada y estaba levemente herido, sus ojos mostraban tanto preocupación como serenidad.

-¿Rein por que Eliot intento matarme? Se supone que éramos amigos y de un momento a otro el cambio y intento matarme- mi voz era entre cortada, no me gustaba mostrar a las persona mis sentimientos, pero en ese momento sentía tristeza y confusión.

-es... Yamato hay algo que no sabes- la voz de Rein se torno seria y mi preocupación aumento- recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre Yamahiro el Dragon Master del crepúsculo- afirme con la cabeza- bueno ahora te contare un poco de él y de los Dragon masters... en el principio del tiempo solo existía obscuridad en el espacio, pero luego alguien creo la luz, todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron otros elementos hielo, viento tierra, trueno, fuego, aire, piedra y foresta, la luz y la oscuridad discutían por esos elementos hasta que quedaron en un acuerdo, la oscuridad se quedo con hielo, viento, tierra y trueno, luz se quedo con aire, fuego, piedra y foresta, tiempo después los elementos evolucionaron fuego y hielo se combinaron y formaron el agua, aire se transformo y dio lugar al oxigeno, igual viento que creo al tiempo, foresto creo los seres vivos terrestres, trueno los seres vivos voladores, agua, trueno y foresta crearon los seres vivos marinos, tiempo dio lugar al día y la noche, entonces paso el tiempo y fuego y viento resurgieron como flujo, mejor conocido como espacys, y aire y hielo formaron heaven o cielo y este creo a esperanza y sueños, trueno se dividió en dos y se hizo velocidad y vuelo, de la velocidad salio la agilidad y la luz se unió con foresta y formaron sombra, agua y fuego formaron vapor, varios milenios después apareció el sonido y vapor evoluciono a lluvia y los seres vivos amaestraron los elementos y luego un alquimista llamado Kaiser descubrió que los maestros tenían la habilidad de transformarse en dragones, luego Kaiser fue el primer ser vivo en morir y desde entonces apareció la muerte y luego la vida y el crepúsculo o claroscuro, ya entonces el mundo estaba en orden y era como hoy lo conocemos, entonces aparecieron unos guerreros los dragons masters, o sea los maestros de los elementos, cada uno especializado en un elemento- Rein se torno aun más serio- Darkyel: dragon master de la sombra, Yaren: dragon master de la luz, Temjaru: dragon master del agua, Sorekae: dragon master del fuego, Kentunara: dragon master del trueno, Cumajira: dragon master de la piedra, Terra: dragon master de la tierra, Kazeyuchi: dragon master del aire, Shimusairy: Dragon master del viento, Taehmoe: dragon master de la foresta, Timayus: dragon master del hielo, Omushiro: dragon master de la lluvia, Durán: dragon master de la oscuridad y Yamahiro: dragon master del claroscuro, Sauros el mago más grande de toda la historia se dedico en buscar estos guerreros desde su nacimiento, cada uno enseguida fue encontrado fue enviado al castillo que hoy es mi hogar, allí fueron entrenados hasta desarrollar sus habilidades, Yamahiro era el dragon master más poderoso por que el crepúsculo es el elemento más fuerte de todos, bueno esa es la historia de cómo surgió todo lo que conocemos y de cómo nacieron los dragon masters, pero ese no es el punto 17 años después del nacimiento de Yamahiro surgió la primera guerra draconica, la razón era simple, Durán había conseguido un collar que cumple el deseo más profundo de quien lo lleve y Durán hizo una noche eterna, que afectaba a los mundos físico y mental...

-¿y el místico?

-no el místico no se vio afectado por eso, bueno todos los dragons masters por excepción de Darkyel al cual le beneficiaba la noche eterna, se pusieron en contra de Durán, luego Cronos el dios del tiempo se unió a Durán- el rostro de Rein se torno sombrío- una cosa era que el amor entre dragon masters era prohibido, pero aun así Yamahiro y Sorekae cayeron en un profundo amor, Yamahiro se rehusaba a luchar contra Durán además él y su primo Omushiro pertenecían al mundo místico, ambos estaban fuera de la lucha pero un día Sorekae se enfrento contra Durán y él la mato, Yamahiro enfureció tanto que encerró a Durán en un espacio paralelo al tiempo y la oscuridad fue sellada cediendo el control a las sombras, la cual tomo el control de los elementos principales excepto por el agua que se independizo, y con esto el mundo fue en decline y la maldad se apodero de la razas más debiles, por eso Sauros decidió dividir los mundos y sellar al místico como la llave para unirlos de nuevo, entonces millones de años pasaron y llegamos al mundo como lo conocemos hoy, y fue hace un par de años cuando Eliot estaba curioseando entre los libros de Sauros y encontró un sello, y por error libero a Durán de su eterno sueño, como castigo Sauros encerró a Durán en el cuerpo de Eliot... lo que en realidad quiero decir es que ese que intento matarte no fue Eliot sino Durán...

-¿Por qué quería matarme?

-bueno... los dragons master tienen otra especialidad, pueden renacer, Yamato me presentare en completo mi nombre es Shiroishi Rein, descendiente del clan mago, actualmente en el clan dragón con el titulo de maestro- ante estas palabras mis ojos se dilataron- soy la reencarnación de Omushiro dragon master de la lluvia.

-¿me estas diciendo que eres un dragon master y que sobre eso eres la reencarnación de Omushiro el primo de Yamahiro? –dije ingenuamente.

-sí, recuerdas la vitrina vacía, esa era la espada de Omushiro- dijo mientras me mostraba su espada, la hoja de la espada era transparente con un manto azul- no pudiera sujetar esta espada amenos de no ser lo que te he dicho, si quieres puedes intentar sostenerla- Rein me paso la espada y al instante de sostenerla sentí como una lluvia de espina atravesaba mi piel y no me quedo otra opción más que soltarla- vez, te lo dije, pero eso no es todo la razón por la cual Durán querría matarte de ti es para vengarse de ti.

-¿para vengarse de mi?

-sí, por que tú eres la reencarnación de Yamahiro- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez- quiere vengarse de ti por encerrarlo hace tanto tiempo y tampoco me sorprendería que intentara hacer nuevamente una noche eterna, él tiene una ventaja sobre nosotros, el conoce todas las técnicas, hechizos y magias de oscuridad existentes, y Eliot es el sabio de la oscuridad así que el cuerpo de Eliot le servirá bastante bien.

-¿eso significa que tendré que luchar contra Eliot sino el me matara?

-correcto, y no solo eso, también es tú deber como dragon master proteger los mundos así que no te queda de otra opción- me quede analizando, me parecía que todo esto iba a ser reto.

-pero no sé como usar mi poder- argumente.

-lo note, por eso te pondré un entrenamiento especial y aunque quieras no podrás usarlo, una de las cosas que Yamahiro hizo antes de morir fue sellar su poder, sello su oscuridad en el templo de la oscuridad, por igual su luz y el poder más grande el crepusculo, solo se quedo con las sombras, eso explica por que puedes usar las sombras también, para poder usar el poder que recorre tú cuerpo debes de liberar la luz y la oscuridad que Yamahiro sello- Rein se acerco a mi y coloco su mano en mi cabeza, de pronto una luz apareció en mi mano y nuevamente esa marca extraña que significaba luz apareció en mi mano izquierda y en mi mano derecha el signo de la sombra- ya veo te adelantaste y liberaste la luz.

-esa roca blanca que vi talvez era una parte del templo de luz y esa mujer podía ser su guardiana- razone.

-con que ya estuviste en el templo de luz- dijo rein mientras acariciaba su mentón- ¿recuerdas donde esta el templo de oscuridad?

-sí, en la montaña de las pesadillas- dije mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

-ese lugar es nuestra siguiente parada- me dijo Eliot con aire tenebroso- tenemos que despertar tú poder antes de enseñarte como usarlo, Yamato-San este es el principio de una gran aventura.

Temía que el dijera eso pero ya tenía el presentimiento de que lo diría, sabía que el destino que me esperaba no iba a ser fácil, pero pasara lo que pasara no iba a dar un paso atrás.

--

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y que hayan salido de dudas, pero en todo caso si tienen dudas o preguntas pueden contactarme por el e-mail Ramos. o en chat se me hace muy importante que los lectores entiendan la historia y tengo entendido que hay personas aparte de Matt que se les enredo el tema de los elementos, bueno aquí van las preguntas:

¿Como afectara todo esto a Yamato? ¿Por qué Joe trabaja como repartidor? ¿Cuál fue la razón de Durán para matar a Sorekae? ¿Lograra Yamato liberar su poder?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "Despertando la oscuridad"

ATT: Quietshade.


	9. Despertando la oscuridad

Gomen nasai, deberas lamento la tardanza y la verdad no tengo excusa para ella, alguien me envió un review que realmente me conmovió así que decidí seguir con esto pero aun con el review tarde mucho, para ser sincera ya no sé como iba a continuar la historia así que muchas cosas pueden cambiar, nuevamente perdonen la tardanza y disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaymer**: no me pertenece Digimon, no lo había dicho así que aquí esta, lo siento.

--

**XI.- Despertando la oscuridad.**

Ya hacen varias semanas desde aquel día en que descubrí el poder que corre por mis venas, Rein a dedicado todo su tiempo a enseñarme lo necesario, antes de partir al templo de la oscuridad, he aprendido mucho pero a la vez nada, con todo lo que me falta por aprender, la espada que alguna vez le perteneció a Yamahiro, hoy esta en mi poder, los hechizos, magias, técnicas de sombra, viento, hielo y luz los he amaestrado todos, al menos los básicos, en cambio no sé nada sobre oscuridad o crepúsculo, tengo semanas que no sé de mi hermano o de mi padre, aun menos de Sora , este tiempo aquí básicamente me ha hecho madurar, en estos momentos sé lo que es el trabajo duro y sus frutos, pronto partiremos a la montaña de las pesadillas, debo dar lo mejor de mi para que Eliot vuelva a ser el de antes, sobre todo debo regresar a casa y ver nuevamente a Sora.

-Yama-kun ¿estas listo para partir?- Pregunto el joven Rein a Yamato.

-Hai- Fue la respuesta de este.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por los inmensos pasillos del hogar de Rein, caminaban entre pasillos con columnas de mármol, paredes de rocas en la cual se notaba la antigüedad del lugar, el tallado en las rocas era prácticamente perfecto, daba a notar la buena técnica que se había usado y la delicadeza con la cual se habían hecho, ambos jóvenes iban serios, Rein vestía una armadura azul brillante, con un casco del mismo color que cubría totalmente su rubia cabellera, su espada se encontraba a un costado de su cintura, sujeta por su cinturón y protegida por su vaina, Yamato en cambio vestía una armadura de plata, con una venda blanca que cubría su frente, su espada estaba en la misma posición que la de Rein, en su pierna derecha llevaba envainado un cuchillo y sus brazos estaban vendados, los jóvenes subieron una escalera la cual los condujo a la salida de aquel laberinto, Yamato hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir los fuertes rayos de luz tocar sus ojos, en poco tiempo los jóvenes estaban en un claro cubierto de flores, en donde descansaban dos corceles recostados en el pasto, los jóvenes subieron a los corceles y en poco tiempo estaban elevados en los cielos.

-Rein-san, tengo claro cual es nuestro destino… pero me preguntaba si me podría dar alguna ayuda, sobre que podría enfrentar allá- el joven no solo había madurado sino también había ganado un gran respeto por el joven Rein, debido a las habilidades y sabiduría que este tenía.

-Yama-kun, te diré algo, ya te dije que pocas personas han subido allá así que entenderás que yo no estoy en esos pocos, así que no puedo decirte mucho- Yamato asintió en reconocimiento- mira ya llegamos.

Los chicos bajaron de los corceles y comenzaron a caminar hacía el inicio del camino, hasta que Yamato noto que algo estaba mal, Rein no lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿Rein por que te detienes?- en el rostro del otro apareció una pequeña sonrisa, lo que confundió al rubio.

-Te dije que yo no estaba en la lista de esos que habían subido a la montaña, que te hace pensar que quiero estar ahora, lo siento Yama-kun pero esto es lo más que puedo hacer por ti, estaré esperando cuando regreses- Yamato dejo salir un leve suspiro ante la respuesta del joven y comenzó nuevamente su paso hacia el rocoso camino.

--

Hacia ya varias horas que llevaba caminando, cada vez el camino se hacia más estrecho, si se miraba hacia abajo se podría ver a la gran altura que se encontraba el pelirrubio, no solo eso sino el aire cada vez se hacia más pesado dificultando la respiración del pelirrubio por su mente solo pasaba una pregunta ¿Cuánto más tendría que subir?

-¡woa!- repentinamente el pelirrubio resbalo y por poco centímetros cae del camino, dejo salir un leve suspiro de alivio y se pego un poco más a la rocosa pared, desde ahí el cielo se veía oscuro y nublado, aun sabiendo que no era muy tarde el pelirrubio sentía como si fuera de noche; un olor fuerte e inconfundible llego al olfato del pelirrubio haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío subir por su espina, sangre el olor de la sangre se sentía por todos lados y no solo sangre olía a putrefacción, esos eran olores que nadie querría oler en su vida, el olor de la muerte.

Saliendo del angosto camino el pelirrubio se topo con algo increíble, entre cadáveres y viejos rastros de sangre, se encontraba un gran campo de flores pero no de cualquier tipo de flor, esas eran las flores más hermosas que el chico había visto en su corta vida-Sinajiro- susurro el chico al recordar el cuento que Rein les había relatado a sus padres, el chico se inclino y tomo una cuantas flores, las observo con detenimiento y luego las guardo en su bulto, era hora de continuar el camino.

--

Debajo de un árbol estaba recostado un joven pelirrubio el cual aparentemente estaba dormido, con algo de pereza lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos y dejo salir un bostezo, para así pararse y sacudir algo de polvo de su ropa.

-¿ahora que se te ofrece Durán?- de las sombras salió un chico pelinegro conocido por Yamato con el nombre de Eliot, el chico tenia una media sonrisa en el rostro, con paso lento se acerco al rubio y le sonrío.

-¿Qué ya no puedo visitar a un amigo?- el rubio puso cara de molestia ante el comentario de su "amigo"

-si vienes a contar una de tus estúpidas bromas mejor te largas- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y dijo algo que sonó como malagradecido- si crees que tengo tiempo para ti estas equivocado.

-¿ya no tienes tiempo ni para un amigo? Cuanto has cambiado Shiro- el rubio sonrío y miro al pelinegro.

-¿matar a Hiro que piensas Durán? – el pelinegro dejo salir un suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-no lo sé, por que no me respondes tú esa pregunta- y así había desaparecido el pelinegro.

-Hump, oscuros se creen la gran cosa- y así termino la pequeña charla entre los viejos amigos.

--

El chico pelirrubio seguía su camino en la montaña, sudor corría por su frente, su respiración era agitada en signo de cansancio, habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó su recorrido por la montaña, por más que subiera el chico no veía fin a la montaña, por cada segundo que pasaba la llama se su esperanza se iba agotando, cada segundo que pasaba su mente se iba alarmando y llegaban imágenes de el agonizando en aquella montaña incapaz de llegar a la cima o bajar de ella.

-a este ritmo nunca llegare- un nuevo olor llego a su nariz pero este olor era desconocido para el, aunque igualmente familiar, apresurando un poco el paso para llegar al origen del olor, el pelirrubio llego a un pequeño lago de poca profundidad con una cascada.

-como puede haber algo como esto en un sitio así- el pelirrubio se acerco al lago y tomo un poco del agua, enseguida probó el agua la escupió y comenzó a toser- desagradable- el pelirrubio mira la cascada y noto algo que no había visto antes, un resplandor oscuro emergía de detrás de la cascada- interesante- el pelirrubio entro al agua y camino hacia la cascada para así atravesarla y llegar a la pared en la que corría- el resplandor viene de detrás de esta pared, debe haber una forma de moverla o algo así- el pelirrubio comenzó a buscar algún interruptor pero luego de minutos de no encontrar nada decidió ir al segundo método, derrumbar la pared- esfera de viento- el pelirrubio lanzo energía de viento a la pared con la intención de derrumbarla pero la pared absorbió la energía- si no te vas con eso te cortare- al sacar su espada el pelirrubio noto que el lado oscuro de su espada estaba emitiendo el mismo resplandor que venia de la pared- ya sé- el chico cerro sus ojos y coloco el filo de la espada en la pared, a su mente vino una imagen, vio lo que había tras la pared- el templo- al chico abrir sus ojos la pared seguía ahí, así los volvió a cerrar y comenzó a dar pasos hacia ella, repitiendo para sí mismo "la pared no existe"

El pelirrubio abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío caer en su cara- una gota de agua- miro hacia delante para ver un enorme templo con columnas imponentes, que tenían la insignia de la oscuridad, el chico volteo y vio que la pared no estaba podía ver la cascada desde donde estaba- es como en el digimundo en aquella pirámide, las cercas electrificadas, cuando secuestraron a Sora- el mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja trajo un poco de tristeza al chico pero enseguida su rostro volvió a la expresión de seriedad.

Después de un tiempo caminando en el templo el pelirrubio llego a un altar, en el altar había una roca de color negra en la cual estaba incrustada algún tipo de piedra preciosa de color negra, la pequeña piedra apenas era visible, a distancia seria invisible tomando en cuenta que el color de esta era igual al de la roca, pero en ese momento de la piedra emanaba el resplandor oscuro- con que de ahí venia el resplandor- el pelirrubio se acerco y vio como un hombre aparecía frente a el, el hombre parecía algo así como un fantasma, todo era muy parecido a cuando el chico vio a la mujer en el lago.

-al fin regresas por tu lado oscuro Yamato o debería decir Yamahiro, tengo que decirte que aun con la oscuridad no podrás despertar al crepúsculo, primero debes encontrarlo dentro de ti para poder usarlo aunque seguro ya lo sabias, te daré una pista de tu siguiente misión, el gran poder reside en su lugar de origen y la llave para alcanzarlo es buscar los aliados de tus enemigos espero que eso te ayude- el fantasma ignoro la cara de confusión en el rostro del rubio- ahora devolveré tu oscuridad a donde pertenece- el resplandor que emergía de la piedra se torno en un rayo de luz o mejor dicho oscuridad que atravesó al pelirrubio, desatando una cadena de recuerdos en su cabeza.

--

El joven pelirrubio seguía recostado en el árbol cuando un potente resplandor oscuro ilumino los cielos, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio- sabia que lo conseguiría después de todo es Hiro- así el chico se acomodo en el árbol y decidió tomar un a siesta.

--

El pelirrubio se encontraba en un claro rodeado de flores inconsciente, se escuchaban risas de niños no muy lejos, el pelirrubio abrió sus ojos lentamente así dejando entrar los rayos de luz a sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? –el chico miro detenidamente a su alrededor y noto que ya no estaba en el templo si no en un amplio bosque- debe ser otro de los recuerdos de Yamahiro- y así el chico comenzó a caminar hacia las risas infantiles, hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyo donde habían cuatro chicos sentados- como en la visión son ellos cuatros.

-yo creo que a Yaren le gusta Timayus- esto lo dijo el niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes, los otros dos niños se rieron por el comentario, el primer niño era Yamahiro y el segundo Durán, por último la niña de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel puso rostro de ofensa y le pego al pelinegro por el comentario.

-como crees que me puede gustar ese idiota, con su mirada podría congelar una hoguera y sobre eso pasa más tiempo con los lobos que con lo humanos- la chica hizo una mueca de asco para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

-muy gracioso pero a decir verdad Timayus es muy agradable, se los digo solo es muy frío y algo tímido, por cierto sus lobos son tiernos- los chicos miraron a Yamahiro como si estuviera loco.

-no creo que Timayus sea malo pero una vez vi que congelo una ardilla con solo pasar a su lado- ahora era el turno de Durán de ser mirado, a Yamato le sorprendió lo que había dicho lo que le molestaba era la voz de Durán no se había dado cuenta que la voz de él era frío y distante.

-hablando de Timayus- el pelinegro señalo a un lugar del otro lado del arroyo donde estaba un chico de pelo azul largo con una manada de lobos grises- hey Timayus por aquí Yaren quiere confesarte su a auch- la chica había golpeado al pelinegro en una costilla pero el chico de pelo azul había escuchado al pelinegro llamado y ya estaba cruzando el agua, en el instante que el chico posó su pie en el agua esta se congelo, los cuatros chico tragaron nerviosos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? -ahora Yamato podía ver con más claridad al chico, tenia el pelo azul oscuro, sus ojos eran plateados con un tono azul que volvía sus ojos únicos, su piel era pálida como la nieve, sus labios con un color carmesí y en su ceja derecha tenía un cicatriz en diagonal que dividía su ceja en dos, la chica de pelo castaño se ruborizo en un tono muy oscuro, lo que hizo que los otros chicos sonrieran.

-ah es que Yaren quería confe- la chica empujo al pelinegro el cual cayo al agua- no se vale no estaba preparado.

-lo siento pero no puedo jugar con ustedes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con ustedes, deberían de madurar… bebés- los ojos de la chica se abrieron ampliamente con las palabras de el chico y cuando este se fue la chica se levanto del piso.

-es tu culpa Darkyel- la chica señalo al chico quien comenzó a correr asustado- me lo pagaras- así la chica salio detrás del chico con una espada en mano lista para atacar.

-un día común en nuestras extrañas vidas- Yamahiro se río tonel comentario de Durán- pero así esta mejor el amor entre dragons masters es prohibido- con las últimas palabras del chico Yamahiro se puso nervioso, pero el pelinegro lo ignoro.

Lentamente la visión del pelirrubio se desvaneció y estaba de regreso en el templo de oscuridad- es hora de regresar- el pelirrubio volteo y camino hacia la entrada del templo, pensando en la pista que el fantasma le había dado.

--

No sé si este capitulo terminaba así pues cuando lo continué iba en la mitad, pero de todos modos espero que les halla gustado, por cierto si les gusta Naruto tengo algunos one-shot que talvez les interese, tratare de que actualizar pronto lo prometo.

ATT: Quietshade.


	10. En busca del tiempo

Hola nuevamente, me sorprende que halla terminado este capitulo tan pronto, comparado con el otro este es un poco más corto creo, no estoy muy segura, en este capitulo veremos algunos personajes nuevos bastante interesantes, bueno los dejo con la lectura.

--

**XII. En busca del tiempo.**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados uno frente a otro en una pradera, por la oscuridad de la noche se podría decir que era alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, el mayor de los pelirrubios tenia una expresión pensativa, mientras que el menor de ellos aparentaba cansado y no era para menos pues hace poco había bajado de una gran montaña.

-repite lo que te dijo el guardián- el menor miro al mayor con algo de fastidio, pues era la tercera vez que le pedía que repitiera lo que había dicho el guardián.

-el gran poder reside en su lugar de origen y la llave para alcanzarlo es buscar los aliados de tus enemigos- el mayor miro al suelo y apretó sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran pálidos por la falta de sangre.

-el gran poder reside en su lugar de origen y la llave para alcanzarlo es buscar los aliados de tus enemigos... que querría decir con eso... su lugar de origen, el lugar de origen del crepúsculo... donde nace el crepúsculo- el rostro del mayor cada vez se tornaba más serio y fastidiado, lo que ponía nervioso al menor, hasta que- ya sé, el mundo místico- el menor lo miro con incredulidad.

-Rein-san el mundo místico esta sellado, no hay forma de llegar a él- el mayor sonrío ampliamente con un poco de malicia.

-lo sé yamato pero ahí entra al juego la segunda parte de la pista, la llave para alcanzarlo es buscar los aliados de tus enemigos- el menor lo miro aun más en el aire- Cronos el Dios del tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-él tiene que ver con todo, recuerdas que el se alió a Durán en la guerra, él es el aliado de nuestro enemigo y como él nos ayudara, fácil te enviara al pasado en una época donde los mundos estén unidos todavía o sea antes de la guerra, así podrás buscar el templo del crepúsculo y solo será cuestión de tiempo para rescatar a Eliot de Durán- en ese momento el rostro del menor se ilumino.

-wao que ingenioso Rein-san- el mayor le sonrío pero enseguida su rostro se torno serio.

-mejor comenzamos a buscar a Cronos, la última vez que escuche de él fue hace doscientos años- el menor se sorprendió con esta declaración.

-e eso es mucho tiempo Rein-san- el mayor se río y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los corceles.

--

Una encapuchada caminaba por un amplio pasillo, con una hermosa alfombra roja la cual llevaba a un cuarto con un trono y un anciano en este.

-tengo noticias del chico, al parecer libero la luz y la oscuridad, ahora piensan liberar el crepúsculo- el anciano miro a la encapuchada con una gran sonrisa.

-todo va como lo planeado, pronto nos libraremos de esos dos, solo nos faltara la chica y el diario- la encapuchada revelo su rostro al quitarse la capucha dejando ver una hermosa chica de algunos 16 años, ojos azules, pelo café y piel pálida.

-pero y si las cosas no salen como lo planeado- el anciano la miro y luego suspiro.

-Teruyaki sé que todo puede pasar en este mundo, pero si no pudieron detenernos al inicio de la guerra, que te hace pensar que ahora lo harán- la chica sonrío y asintió para así retirarse de aquel lugar.

--

Los dos pelirrubios habían llegado a una pequeña aldea, en el reino de agua, las calles estaban llenas de aldeanos haciendo compras, negocios o simplemente dando un paseo, ha decir vedad a pesar de estar muy poblado el pueblo parecía estar en armonía.

-por aquí Yamato- el mayor de los rubios llamo al menor desde la puerta de un edificio, el menor lo miro algo confundido, no se había dado cuenta que el otro rubio se había separado de su lado, luego lentamente fue hacia donde el mayor pera así entrar al edificio, luego de subir dos pisos los jóvenes habían llegado a un pasillo con una sola puerta de color crema, el mayor se acerco y toco fuertemente- Cley, chico genio abre o abro a la fuerza- del otro lado de la puerta se escucho un poco de ruido y luego alguien murmurando algo sobre trabajo e interrupciones.

-¿Qué se te ofrece ahora Rein? – un chico de algunos diez años abrió la puerto con el seño fruncido, tenia lentes y el pelo totalmente revuelto, el cual era de color verde, sus ojos hacían juego con su pelo y su piel era muy pálida, por alguna extraña razón al menor de los rubios le recordaba a Koushiro.

-veo que estas despierto Cley, te presento a Yamtao Ishida es la reencarnación de Yamahiro, el es Cley la reencarnación Temjaru el dragon master del agua- cuando el mayor presento al menor los ojos del chico del pelo verde se abrieron en sorpresa.

-tú eres la reencarnación de Hiro- cuando el rubio menor asintió el chico miro al suelo para luego volver a mirar al menor pero esta vez con una enorme sonrisa- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-así esta mejor, necesitamos saber la ubicación de Cronos- el mayor parecía muy feliz ha decir verdad demasiado para el gusto del menor.

-¿Cronos dices? - él chico pensó unos minutos antes de responder- la última vez que tuve algún contacto con él fue hace una semana en la parte norte occidental del reino de la luz.

-muchas gracias Cley- el mayor no dejo que el menor se despidiera cuando ya lo había jalado para salir del lugar.

-con que Hiro busco una forma de volver a este mundo, cuanto... lo lamento amigo- el chico dio un último vistazo al las escaleras antes de regresar a su hogar.

--

-Rein- el mayor volteo el rostro para ver al menor, ambos estaban montando en el mismo corcel, el menor atrás y el mayor delante al mando- ¿no debería Cronos estar en un palacio o algo así?

-que sea un Dios no significa que tiene que estar encerrado en algún palacio con lujos y sirvientes, la mayoría de los Dioses prefieren ser aventureros y andar entre los humanos con su apariencia humana, les es más fácil- el menor asintió y el mayor regreso a su labor.

En algunas horas habían llegado otra aldea mucho menos poblada que la previa, rápidamente el mayor de los rubios los dirigió a un bar y con algo de desespero entro atropellando a algunas personas, sin duda el mayor estaba muy entusiasmado en la opinión de menor, el mayor comenzó a buscar a su presa con la vista y luego de unos minutos sonrío.

-espera me aquí- y así se fue hacía la barra, se acerco a un muchacho de al menos unos 19 años- lugar poco peculiar para ti Cronos- el joven volteo y levanto una ceja.

-desaparece, eres una molestia Omushiro no baka- el joven dio un sorbo a su cerveza y continuo ignorando al rubio.

-crees que me alegra verte, es solo que necesitamos un favor de ti- el joven volvió a mirar al rubio.

-no te ayudare a destruir el mundo, así que desaparece de mi vista- el rubio suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-Duran despertó- el joven lo miro esta vez en sorpresa pero en un segundo su rostro era igual que antes.

-crees que eso me interesa, no te ayudare en nada- el rubio sonrío maliciosamente.

-tengo a Hiro- esta vez la expresión de sorpresa no abandono su rostro hasta que fue remplazada por algo más, una expresión indescifrable.

-repite tu favor- el rubio sonrío en triunfo y coloco una mano en el hombro del joven.

-necesito que mandes a Hiro al pasado para que pueda romper el sello que tiene en el crepúsculo, solo por 24 horas será más que suficiente- el joven dio una cara de disgusto y derrota antes de dejar su asiento y caminar hacia la entrada, los dos rubios lo siguieron hasta estar afuera del lugar.

-hey Cronos él es Yamato, ya sabes Hiro- el Joven dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el menor de los rubios, ahora a la luz del día el rubio podía ver con claridad al imponente joven frente a él, medía al menos unos 6,2 pies de alto, era esbelto, no muy musculoso pero tampoco muy delgado, bien proporcionado pero con una apariencia imponente, parte de su pelo estaba corto y otra larga, estaba desordenado, pero no como cuando te levantas de la cama más como cuando no encuentras que hacer con el y tratas de hacerlo lucir mejor, el color de su pelo era café con mechones rojos, sus ojos tenían un extraño color rojo vino, incluso parecían estar hechos de sangre, dos rayas cruzaban sus ojos en forma vertical desde la frente hasta la barbilla una raya en cada ojo, de color rojo sangre igual que sus ojos, incluso parecía como si llorara sangre, su piel era extremadamente pálida, como si estuviera muerto, el rubio estuvo tentado a tocar su frente para ver si estaba tan fría como aparentaba estarlo-parece un chico malo pero es solo la apariencia Yamato.

-escuchen quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible, así que vamos al templo del tiempo, te mando al pasado y me dejan tranquilos- el menor sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la aguda voz del joven y asintió temeroso.

-tranquilo Cronos, lo asustas- el joven suspiro y comenzó a caminar irritado, mientras atrás lo seguían un muy asustado Yamato y un entusiasmado Rein, ahora era solo cuestiona de tiempo para que Rein y Yamato rescataran a Eliot de Duran, también Yamato estaba muy curioso de ver como era el pasado.

--

Otro capitulo terminado, Rein se vio muy alegre en este capitulo algo realmente extraño, así igual se vio Yamato muy distraído, creo que Yamato tendrá problemas para relajarse frente a Cronos (hay que aceptar que es un poco aterrador y al parecer le gusta beber) umm en el próximo capitulo Yamato tendrá su viaje al pasado, espero que Rein no moleste mucho a Cronos, ya esta de mal humor no deseo verlo peor hehe.

Próximo capitulo: Viajando al pasado.

ATT: Quietshade.


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Aviso importante.**

Primero que nada realmente lamento el retraso que tengo con esta historia, quiero agradecer a los lectores e informarles, que no estaré actualizando la historia debido a que estoy reescribiendo la misma. Si se preguntan por qué la estoy reescribiendo bueno hay varias razones, una de ellas es que debido al tiempo que dure sin escribir creo que le perdí el hilo, por eso estoy algo bloqueada en cómo seguir. Otra razón es que los primeros capítulos eran un desorden y no cumplían con lo que realmente quería alcanzar, por eso he comenzado a reescribir los primeros capítulos, y espero subir la nueva versión de estos en el transcurso de esta semana a la semana que viene.

¿Qué tendrá de diferente la nueva versión de la historia?

Es posible que se estén preguntando esto y bueno yo respondo:

La ortografía y la gramática será más rica, al igual que la descripción de los sucesos.

Algunos eventos serán diferente, pienso remplazar algunas cosas, sin salirme de lo que es la historia base.

Mejor descripción de lo que es la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella, al igual que más información sobre los personajes originales de la historia.

¿Se saldrá mucho la nueva versión de la historia en relación con la original?

No realmente aunque algunas cosas es posible que no pasen y otras pasen de forma diferente, la historia se mantendrá en su curso original, así que no se preocupen.

¿Y para los que esperamos que salga el siguiente capítulo?

Disculpen mucho, como dije antes no estaré actualizando hasta que termine de reescribirla, pero ustedes pueden releer la historia hasta que llegue al momento en que esta, nuevamente me disculpo pero aseguro que valdrá la pena y espero terminar antes del mes.

Por último si tienen alguna otra pregunta siéntanse libre de hacerla y prometo responderla, también si tienen alguna sugerencia para la nueva versión de la historia con mucho gusto escuchare toda sugerencia realizada.

Me despido cordialmente, atentamente Quietshade.


End file.
